You Are The Light
by prettyprincess45
Summary: {Volume one} A collection of CarLee drabbles, taking place anywhere and everywhere. Feel free to submit prompts, I'll be sure to fill them for you! Credit for the awesome cover goes to Briah from Quotev!
1. Thoughts and Feelings

**Hello world! So I've decided to start a new Drabble collection, this time centering around CarLee, one of the cutest couples EVER. Lol. Anyway, yes I'll be taking prompts. I've already gotten a ton of them but I'll still take them. I'm planning on writing 100 for this volume.**

 **So yeah, the main reason that I'm doing his is mostly because people on Deviantart were begging and I just can't disappoint my fans! Also, I just love this pairing! These will be super short, by the way.**

 **So enjoy! This one will be like two prompts mashed into one.**

 **Prompt: Lee is holding Clem's hand and walking with her. He is having thoughts about Carley. Clem is determined to find out just what has Lee so sidetracked.**

 **Prompt: Lee tells Clem that he has feelings for a girl but won't tell her who...**

 **XX**

Lee sighed as he and Clem walked hand in hand. He wasn't one for daydreaming, but he was sure doing so today.

He tried to think about other things, but nothing else came to mind. Nothing at all. It was ridiculous.

He looked down at Clem. Her head was bowed down, she was staring down at her feet. It was obvious that she was thinking about something as well. But Lee could assure anyone that the thoughts Clem was having were very different from what Lee was thinking about.

It was Carley. She was the one running through his mind.

The way she would smile at him. He loved the way the corners of her mouth turned up, he wished they she would smile more often because she looked perfect when she was doing so.

The cute way that she cocked her head to the side when she spoke to him and when she was thinking deeply about something.

The way she would always refuse food and anything Lee offered her, because she cared more about Lee or Clem eating first.

Hell, he knew that this was no time at all for romance. He knew that relationships during this time were pretty much doomed to end, and not in a good way. And the fact that his last relationship didn't end too good almost made him stop thinking about Carley. Relationships wee not his strong point. A relationship could always end like that one did, and that's not what he wanted. But to hell with that. He was falling for Carley. Why the hell else would he be thinking about her during every free second he had? He knew that a relationship with her could never end like that. Then again, he had that same thought when he had met his wife...

Lee shook the thoughts from his head. Maybe starting a relationship wasn't right just yet. Maybe these were just feelings for now, feelings he shouldn't really act on just yet. But he wasn't going to deny that he wanted to.

"Lee?" He heard Clem ask him, and he was whisked out of the fantasy world and into reality.

"What's wrong sweet pea?" He asked her sweetly, looking down at the cute little girl.

"Nothing. I was just wondering what you were thinking about. You looked very distracted."

"Nothing honey." He felt embarrassed. How long had he been daydreaming for? He didn't mean to abandon Clem.

"It's okay to daydream. I do it a lot too. You can tell me what you were daydreaming about. I won't laugh or anything."

Lee smiled down at the little girl. "It was nothing honey. Just stupid shit." He said.

Clem gasped. It took Lee a moment to realize what he had just said.

"Oh I'm sorry honey. I really shouldn't talk like that." He said.

"It's okay Lee. So.. What were you thinking about?" She asked.

Lee sighed. How would he explain this to her? "Clem... Have you ever liked a boy before?"

"Like-like?" She asked.

"Yeah, like as a crush."

Clem looked down. "Maybe..." She said.

Lee laughed. This girl couldn't be anymore adorable.

"Why? Do you like a girl?" And she was smart.

"Maybe." Led answered. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Who? Who? Who?"

Lee smiled. "It's a secret."

"Please tell me! I promise I won't tell!"

How could he refuse her? She was too cute.

"If I tell, you don't tell a soul, okay? Especially not Duck."

"I wouldn't ever tell Duck a secret. He'll tell everyone. Just tell me!"

He finally gave in. What harm could it do?

"You know Carley?" He asked.

Clem nodded. It took a moment to understand. "Oh! That's the girl you like! I think she likes you too! No, actually I know that she does." She was smiling from ear to ear. Lee looked down at her.

"Did she tell you that? That she liked me?"

"No. I'm just guessing from the way you look at each other. I didn't know why you would look at each other like that, but now I do! It's because you like each other!"

Lee laughed. Kids were too smart sometimes. Clem was no exception.


	2. Daddy's Mine!

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the support last time! It was awesome, you guys are awesome! Also, big thanks to everyone who sent me prompts, I now have over 20 of them to work with! Whew! I better get moving, huh?**

 **Anyway, thanks to my reviewers: pen123, Oreganofox, CarleyEverett(love your username btw ;) ), rocknrollprincess131, 6980085LMFAO, and all of the guests. You guys are so awesome!**

 **Prompt: (Modern AU) Carley, Clem, and Lee are a family. Clem is quite jealous of all the time Lee is spending with Carley.**

 **XX**

Clementine narrowed her eyes at the sight on the couch. She was used to this sight, but that didn't mean that she liked it.

Her mom and dad were cuddling on the couch once again. It went like this every day. They would cuddle at least once each day, sometimes even more than once. It wasn't that she didn't like it when her mom and dad got along well, it was better than fighting.

But her parents barely ever fought, and that was pretty much the problem.

 _Her parents were almost always together._

She knew that it was wrong to wish that her parents spent less time together. But she wanted attention, because she was feeling pretty neglected lately.

 _It wasn't their fault that they were always together._

They were in love. Clementine was still a bit naïve in the aspect, but she knew that when two people were in love, it was almost like they couldn't be seperated. They'd rather die.

But weren't her parents supposed to love her just as much too? This whole thing confused Clem like never before. She loved her parents, but she was starting to wonder if they loved her back as much.

Clem quickly turned away from her parents and marched back up to her room. She wanted to stomp, but she knew they her parents would be very angry at her of she did so.

She climbed onto her unmade bed. She pulled her pink princess blanket off the ground and threw it on the bed along with all of the other blankets and such, which made the mess even worse. She woulda make her bed later, she just had to think right now.

She opened her curtains and let the sunlight from the window spread throughout her room. She sighed. Was she ever going to even eat breakfast? She would get it herself, but she didn't want to mess up the kitchen or something.

She sat on her bed for a few solid seconds until she heard the door creak open. She didn't turn to see who it was, so when her dad picked her up and set her on his lap, she was pretty surprised.

"Hey sweet pea, didn't know you were up. Want to come downstairs and watch cartoons?" Lee asked.

Clem looked up at her father. She had forgotten that it was Saturday and that cartoons were on.

"Are you sure?" Clem asked.

"Am I sure what?" Her father looked confused.

"Are you sure that you want me down there?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you'd rather be with mommy."

Lee pulled his daughter close to him. "Who told you that?"

"I just assumed, because you are always spending time with her a lot now. Do you love her more than me?"

Lee kissed the top of his daughter's head. "Aw, honey. Listen. I don't love mommy more than you. I love you both the same." Clem nodded her understanding and pulled her father in for a big hug.

Clem sat between her mother and father on the couch.

"Mind if she joins us?" Lee asked jokingly to Carley, motioning to Clementine.

"Of course." Carley said, placing a kiss on Clem's head.

Clem smiled.

"I'll go make you breakfast. What do you want honey?" Lee asked her.

"Dunkin' Donuts." Clementine joked.

"Okay. I'll get my keys? You want something, Car?"

Clem looked at her father in disbelief. She was only joking.

As Lee exited the house, Clem, who snuggled against her mother, realized that life wasn't all that bad.

XX

 **So this was more of a family fic than romance, but whatever. I love corny things like these.**

 **So I was thinking about writing some "back story" fics for the characters from the game, both season 1 and 2. I'll show like everything from their past, plus stuff from my imagination. I've also been thinking about a CarLee High school modern AU? What do ya think?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Oh Baby

**Prompt: Carley is pregnant. The only problem? The only who knows is Lilly. Takes place at the Motor Inn.**

 **XX**

"Oh god, this can't be happening." Carley muttered, staring at the ground. She was kneeled over the toilet, vomiting.

She vomited once again, praying that someone didn't catch her. Especially Lee. She knew exactly why she was vomiting, she didn't need a test to prove it. She was pregnant.

Maybe that wasn't it. But if that was the case, why would she be vomiting like this every morning?

"Oh god." Carley said as she leaned over the toilet and vomited once again.

"Carley? Carley? CARLEY?"

Carley didn't hear Lilly's voice until it was too late. Lilly bursted into the hotel room bathroom, nearly breaking the door down.

"What?" Carley asked, quickly standing up and flushing the toilet.

"You okay?" Lilly asked, cocking a brow and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm fine. Why?" Carley asked, hoping to fool Lilly. But she knew, from the look on Lilly's face, that Lilly didn't believe a word.

"You were hunched over the toilet, vomiting. You can't just tell me that there isn't something wrong."

"It's nothing. Really. Must've been because I haven't had food in so long and just ate a lot last night. It probably just acted wrong with my stomach." Carley lied, biting her lip. She hoped that Lilly wouldn't see through the lie.

"That's actually what I was coming to ask, about the food supply. Why did you eat so much? You usually go without."

 _Because I'm eating for two._ Carley thought. But she knew that she couldn't go out and say that. The last person that she wanted to tell about this was Lilly.

"What is it?" Lilly ordered, sounding like she always did.

Just then, Carley leaned over the toilet and vomited again. When she looked back up at Lilly, her eyes were wide.

"Oh shit. You're pregnant." Lilly said.

Carley flushed the toilet and stood up. She sighed.

"Who's the father?" Lilly asked.

Why would she just go out and ask that. Didn't she have her assumptions? "You know." Carley said simply.

"No I don't."

"Do you need to?"

"Yes." Lilly answered in a sharp voice.

Carley hung her head. "It's Lee."

"Did you tell him yet?"

"No, I literally just found out."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Do you care?"

"Yes, I don't need a big secret like this being held from the rest of the group. Tell Lee first, then we'll work on the others."

"You're not my boss. I can tell who I want about this."

"Tell him within 3 days. If not, you'll be on the road on your own."

Carley looked up at Lilly in disbelief. "But I'm pregnant, you can't just throw me out. Lee wouldn't allow that, neither would I."

"Lee will let you go once he realizes that you've been keeping this a secret from him."

"No he won't!"

"Tell him. We don't need unnecessary drama, Carley. Trust me, it'll be easier for all of us. Maybe I'll just tell him myself. Then it will be a ton more easier for us."

"Correction. It'll be easier for you. Listen, I'll tell him. I just need some rest right now, okay? I'm feeling really sick." Carley lied. Truth was, she needed time to think.

XX

What was wrong with Lilly? You can't just threaten a person like that.

Those were Carley's thoughts as she laid down on her bed. It was the third day, and based on what Lilly was saying, it was her last day.

She just didn't know what to tell Lee. You can't go up to someone and drop a big bomb like that to someone, especially the father of the child.

She heard the door to her open, but she pretended she was asleep. It was probably Lilly. And Lilly was the last person she wanted to talk to.

"Carley?" She heard a familiar voice ask, and it wasn't Lilly's. It was Lee's. Carley popped her head up. Lee sat beside her and put his arm around her.

"Is it true?" He asked, and she knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Yes. Who did you hear it from?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Lilly. But I wanted to hear it from you." He pulled her in and kissed her.

"How do you feel about it?" She asked, looking into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"I couldn't be happier." He smiled at her and kissed her once more. She reciprocated the kiss with a smile. She couldn't wait to tell Lilly Lee's reaction. But right now, she just wanted to talk to Lee a bit and figure out just what they were going to do when this baby was born.


	4. Love Your Mothers

**Hello everyone! So glad to see you all here! So in honor of today, I'm going to write a Mother's Day special chapter!**

 **Kenny makes a cameo in this one! As for the killer mustache part, blame my dorky friends. You know who you are. ;)**

 **I don't have anything to say, so enjoy!**

 **So thanks to my reviewers: pen123, Guest, CarleyEverett, and rocknrollprincess131! You all are awesome!**

 **Prompt: Lee takes Clem out to buy things for Carley for Mother's Day. Modern AU.**

 **XX**

"Lee, come over here! Leeee! Daddy!"

Lee heard Clem calling out to him. They were in a store, doing some Mother's Day shopping. He knew that it was the day before and that he should've done this earlier. But at least he wasn't doing his shopping the day _of,_ right?

Lee pushed the cart to the aisle next to his, which was where Clementine was calling out from. He didn't know why he was letting her walk around herself, it was very dangerous. But he was making sure to keep her in earshot.

"What do ya see, sweet pea?" He asked, approaching his little girl. She had a smile on her face, making Lee wonder what she had found. She was standing by a set up that said "Mother's Day, perfect last minute gifts". Lee laughed.

"This." Clementine said, attempting to pick up a big box, but failing.

"Don't strain yourself, sweetheart. Let me get it." Lee said, lifting up the box and examining it. It was pretty heavy, which was probably due to the fact that there was a back massager in there.

"Isn't it nice? We should get it for mommy!" Clem said happily. Lee smiled and put the box in the cart.

"Why not." Lee said. The back massager was surprisingly expensive, over 100 dollars. But it was Mother's Day, and he had to spoil Carley.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Clem suddenly shouted.

"What?" Lee asked, cocking a brow.

"What about this? Would mommy like this better?" Clem asked, holding up a candle set containing six candles. It was also expensive, but again, Lee didn't care.

"Maybe. We should get it for her." He looked at the candle box, and then his eyes shifted to the back massager. "What do you think, Clem?"

"Candles!" Clem said excitedly. "I think mommy will like them better, plus they're less money."

"Honey, we don't care about the money. We just want to get a good gift for mommy, okay?"

"Okay. But I still think candles."

"Alright then." Lee said, putting the candles in the cart. He took the back massager out and out it back on the display.

"Gettin' stuff for the wife I see." Lee heard a voice say. He and Clem turned around to see the source. It was a man with a killer mustache.

"Yeah." Lee answered, laughing.

"Same. I don't know why, but I always wait for this kind of stuff." The man replied.

"Exactly. My wife doesn't even know where I am now, she's out with her friends and thinks I'm at home. She'll be back in a few hours, so we're trying to be as quick as possible."

"Same, except my wife is at the park with our son. She thinks I'm at home, too. I'm just trying to get in and out quick, who knows when she'll be home. If she's home before me, I'll just tell her I was out for a walk."

Lee laughed. He held out his hand. "I'm Lee."

The other man gripped his hand and they shook. "I'm Kenny." The man told him.

"Nice meeting you, Kenny."

"Who's this little one?" Kenny gestured to Clementine.

"I'm Clementine." Clem spoke up, which surprised Lee. She was usually really shy around strangers.

"Nice meetin' ya both. I better be on my way now. Who knows, maybe we'll run I to each other again, shopping for another holiday."

Lee laughed. "Who knows."

XX

"Can I please help?"

"Clem, honey, I don't need anything right now."

Clem sighed. "Aw."

Lee looked down at his daughter's sad face. "Actually, can you get the bacon out of the fridge?" Lee knew that it wasn't a hard task, but it was something. They were making(or trying to make) breakfast for Carley, but it wasn't going well. It was actually pretty hectic. Lee concluded that Carley had a pretty difficult job, and how he should be more grateful. This was hell.

Lee was mixing the pancake mix and trying to juggle doing that and toast. Clem was running around the kitchen and begging to help, but Lee already had enough going on and didn't want to make the chaos even worse by having little girl trying to make breakfast.

"Here." Clementine said, putting the boxes of bacon the table.

"Honey, put them over by the microwave, okay?"

"Okay!"

Suddenly, Lee was sere of the smell of something burning. Oh shit. The toast. They had already messed up 4 pieces, because Lee was trying to make those pancakes at the same time so they can be finished before Carley rose.

"SHIT!" Lee yelled, running over to the toaster, taking out the ruined pieces of toast, and discarding them.

"You just swore!" Clementine shouted.

"Sorry honey." Lee said. He picked up the bowl of pancake batter and headed over to the pancake maker.

 **"What's going on in here? It's 9 AM!"**

Lee dropped the bowl of batter, and it fell to the floor and shattered. How was Carley already up.

"Mommy! Go back to bed!" Clementine shouted at her mother.

Lee turned to face Carley. Her hair was a mess, her eyes filled with sleep, she looked so cute when she was just waking up from her sleep. "Um..." He immediately began to clean up the batter mess.

"You guys were making breakfast for me." She smiled.

"Yeah..." Lee said.

Carley picked up her daughter and kissed her on the head and pulled her into a tight hug. Then she walked over and kissed Lee on the lips.

"You don't have to. Just clean up." She told them.

"But-"

"Lee, it looks like someone came in and massacred our kitchen. You have no idea what you're doing."

Lee laughed, knowing she was right. "Okay, but we're still giving you our gift."

"You don't have to. I just want sleep."

"No!" Clementine urged, running into the other room and retrieving her mother's gift.

"Hmm." Carley said as she opened up the gift. "This is so nice." She said, examining the candle set, "But a back massaging machine would be better next time."

Led and Clem stated at each other, mouths wide open.

"Oh my god! I'm kidding! I love these! Come and give me a hug!" Carley laughed and pulled them both in.


	5. Caught

**Thanks to my reviewers: CarleyEverett, Guest, Guest, pen123, and rocknrollprincess131.**

 **Sorry this is so short, my bro and I have been babysitting three wild kids and a baby for a bit(a long tone actually), and I felt the need to write something. The kids wanted to watch me play the TellTale, and we let them. Not the best idea...**

 **And as for the Christa and Omid Drabble collection someone was suggesting, I might just do that. ;)**

 **As for the High school AU, I'm working on it. I'll hopefully have it up this weekend.**

 **Prompt: Clem catches Lee and Carley having a moment.**

"I love you." Lee said, breathless. He pinned Carley against the wall.

"Somebody's anxious to see me." Carley said, laughing as Lee's lips crashed onto her own.

Lee had been waiting to get Carley alone all day, and he finally had his chance. Now, he could do whatever he wanted to her. Whatever he wanted to...

"I have a feeling I'm not the only one who's anxious." Lee said, feeling Carley's lips move onto his neck.

"You're not..." Carley whispered seductively, beginning to unbutton his shirt...

 **"LEE?"**

Lee pulled away from Carley quickly. He whipped around to see none other than Clementine.

"Oh god..." Lee said. This whole thing looked wrong. All of it. Carley pinned to the wall, his shirt half undone...

"What's going on?" Clementine asked.

"Nothing honey." Carley said, straightening her appearance.

"You need something, sweet pea?" Lee asked sweetly, buttoning his shirt as quickly as possible.

"I just wanted to know where you were, I was scared. Nobody knew where you were when I asked them."

"Oh, honey. I'm okay." Lee said.

"Why's Carley in here with you?" Clem asked.

Lee gulped and looked over at Carley, trying to think of an excuse. "We were just... Talking." He finally came up with.

"About what... Adult stuff?" Clem asked. Her parents had always told her they they were talking about "adult stuff" whenever they were alone and whispering in their room.

"Yeah. Adult stuff." Lee answered. Carley bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Okay." Clementine hung her head, but popped it back up in a second. "I'll go tell the others that you are okay!" She ran out of the room.

"Phew." Lee said as soon as Clem was gone.

"That was close." Carley said.

"Too close." Lee said, pinning Carley back up against the wall. "Now where were we?"

"Are you fucking serious?"


	6. Hickey

**Another short one. But at least I double updated, right? I was dying writing this, I hope you laugh as much as I did while reading it.**

 **Prompt: Lilly spots some odd "markings" on Carley's body and is determined to figure out what they are. Kinda AU, drugstore setting. Doug is stool alive and all of that shiz.**

 **XX**

"Carley, come here." Lilly urged Carley, pulling her by the arm.

"What?" Carley asked, clearly annoyed. Lilly had been asking to see her all day, and she didn't even know what for.

The group was gathering around now, ready to see what Lilly was about to go off about. There weren't really excited to see Carley get chewed out, they were there mostly to make sure Lilly didn't get violent or anything like that. As if she wasn't short tempered before, she was even more so now.

"What's this?" Lilly asked, pointing to Carley's neck.

"What are you talking about?" Carley tried to hide herself behind her hair, but it was kind of too short for that.

"This." Lilly said, moving Carley's hair and observing the mark. Upon closer inspection, it was a... Hickey.

"It's nothing." Carley said, breaking free of Lilly's grasp. She had no right to examine her.

"It's a hickey." Lilly said.

"And you care because..."

"Who did it, Carley?" Kenny asked, laughing.

"Let me guess." Lilly said, "Doug."

"Yeah, you do spend a lot of time with that boy." Larry said. Carley didn't see why they gave a shit, but it was the apocalypse, and that was big news for people now. And as a news reporter, Carley knew how it was to love gossip.

Doug blushed.

"Was it you?" Lilly asked.

"No, Carley wouldn't even think about letting me touch her." Doug admitted. "I'm afraid I'm sort of out of her league."

"Then who the hell was it?" Lilly asked aloud, looking back at Carley.

"Lee." Carley admitted quietly, but Lilly heard her loud and clear.

"Lee? Seriously?" Lilly asked. Larry just glared at Carley in disgust.

"I KNEW IT!" Glenn and Kenny shouted at the same time.

Katjaa looked at Kenny, a confused look on her face. She had Duck on her lap, who was just as confused. She wasn't even sure that she should be having him around while this conversation was going on, but where else was there to go? Was she going to run outside? And the drug store was small, they would've heard anywhere they went. She just had to sit there and pray that he wouldn't ask about anything.

"We knew that they were gonna hook up. Carley and Lee, I mean." Glenn explained.

"Yeah. I mean, you have to be blind to not see those heated glances they've been giving each other." Kenny said. "Almost like they couldn't wait to fuck."

"Kenny!" Katjaa scolded.

"Sorry, hon. I just had to say it." Kenny said, and Katjaa just glared at him.

Kenny turned to Lee. "So... What did she do to you?" He asked.

"Kenny..." Katjaa tried, but it was too late. Lee was already rolling up his sleeve.

"This." He pointed to a spot on his shoulder, proudly showing the spot off. It was... A bite mark.

"She bit you?" Kenny asked. "Damnnn."

"She's a zombie?" Duck asked, oblivious. Katjaa shot Kenny a "See?" Look.

"No, no." Kenny assured his son, just as he burst out laughing.

Carley was already doubled over, laughing hysterically. Lee did the same.

"What's so funny?"

Suddenly, everyone whipped around, surprised. It was Clementine.

Lee gulped. He had forgotten about her.

"I don't know. I said that Carley was a zombie because she bit Lee, and they all cracked up." Duck said.

"Lee? She bit you?" Clem asked.

"Yeah, and he gave her a hickey, whatever that is." Duck said. Everyone cracked up again. Even Katjaa joined in.

"Lee, why did Carley bite you and what is a hickey? What are you not telling me? And once again, what's so funny?" Clem's cluelessness was adorable and it made Lee laugh all the more.


	7. Confession

**Oh my god guys! I have so many prompts to work with, I don't know where to start! That's why I've been updating so rapidly btw. But keep sending prompts in, remember I'm writing 100!**

 **This one is kind of sad and short, just warning you now.**

 **Thanks for the reviews: rocknrollprincess131, pen123, guest, 6980085LMFAO, CarleyEverett, and identitytheif14.**

 **Prompt: After Carley's death, Lee hallucinates her while in the train.**

 **XX**

Lee opened his eyes, his vision blurry. Clementine was right beside him, holding onto him while she was asleep. Lee looked down at her, feeling bad. Clem didn't deserve all of this. He pulled her closer, beginning to nod off again. The train was going slowly and he didn't want to wake Clem up.

"Lee?"

Lee snapped his head up quickly at the familiar voice. Could it be?

"Carley?" Lee asked, his eyes finally making out her image. How was she here? Was she even really here?

"Yes, it's me." She answered, approaching.

"H... How are you here?" He asked, still confused.

"It doesn't matter." She said, walking over to him and placing her hand on his face. He could've sworn that he felt it.

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right." She smiled. Lee was taken back to that day at the Motor Inn. He looked at Carley again.

"Seriously though. You got shot. I mean, it's great that you are here, but I want to know how."

"Lee, I am dead. I died from the gunshot. You saw me."

Lee fought back tears as he watched her sit down beside him. "I was told that you had to tell me something before I died. Something you've wanted to say for a long time, but you lost out on the chance once I died." She told him.

"What?" He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"That's why I'm here, Lee. You had to tell me something. Think about it. You were waiting to tell me since we left the Motor Inn. What is it, Lee?"

Lee thought for a moment. Then it came to him.

"You have it yet?" She asked.

He simply nodded, unable to speak. He didn't know how he would be able to tell her this. It wasn't something he could say easily.

"Well?" She asked, sounding urgent.

"Well..." He started, unable to say it. Her image was beginning to dissolve now, and he blinked, trying to get it back. But she was fading, and fast. He needed to tell her what he needed to.

"Lee..." She said impatiently.

"Okay, okay. Listen. Ever since the Motor Inn, maybe even before that..." He trailed off, but began again once he caught her icy glare. "... I've wanted to tell you that I... Love you."

She looked over at him but didn't speak, processing what he had just said. Was he being real? She put her hand on his face again. Lee blinked again. Her image was still fading. She looked like a true ghost.

She leaned over and gave him a kiss, the same kind of kiss she had given him at the Motor Inn. He wanted more, but she was fading, fading, fading...

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She asked, her voice far away and distant.

"I didn't think you'd feel the same." He said simply. "Plus, this isn't really time for romance. But I would've made time eventually, trust me."

She leaned over and kissed him again, and Lee took it as a sign that she had always felt the same way, and that he should've spoke up sooner. But saying it now made him feel like he had gotten something huge off of his chest, it made him feel slightly better.

Then, within a simple, minuscule second, she disappeared, not even giving him time to say goodbye.

 _Just like the day she had died._

Lee called out her name as loudly as he could without waking Clementine up. But she didn't return like he had hoped. She was gone.


	8. Are You Trying To Replace Mommy?

**Do I update too much? Lol**

 **So I'm super sick right now guys. That means I'm really bored and need something to do. So between reading fanfics and watching my bro replay the game, I decided to write. Sorry if it's shit.**

 **Thanks to my reviewers: rocknrollprincess131, Guest, CarleyEverett, and pen123. You all are awesome!**

 **Prompt: Modern AU. Lee's wife has been dead for awhile, and he starts dating Carley. Clementine doesn't like her at first and thinks that Lee is trying to replace mom. OOC Clem**

 **XX**

Lee stared at all of the pictures of his wife, himself, and his daughter on the wall, wondering what his new girlfriend would think when she saw them. She was coming over for dinner tonight, and he hadn't even bothered to clean anything up. His house wasn't that messy to begin with, but it could use a good vacuuming.

She wouldn't care, at least he hoped that. But what would she do if she did? Dump him because his house wasn't clean enough? He went into the living room and picked up some of his daughters stray things, which included coloring books, toys, and hair supplies. She was 9 years old and should've been picking up for herself, but Lee didn't care what other parents did. He loved to spoil his daughter, and treat her like a queen. Some parents would say that doing that was wrong, that he should let her do things for herself, but he disagreed with them.

After he was finished picking up all of the stuff, Lee headed up to his daughter's room. She wasn't thrilled that Lee was having his girlfriend, Carley, over, to say the least. Lee sighed and pushed open the door.

His daughter was sitting on the bed, legs crossed.

"Hey, honey." Lee greeted, sitting beside her. Clementine simply looked over at him, then stared back down at the bed.

"Are you... Angry?" He asked her. When she didn't answer, Lee sighed. "Dinner's going to be at 7:30. I'll come up to get you in case you forget." Saying they made Lee feel super old fashioned, but he didn't laugh. He couldn't. His own daughter wasn't talking to him.

He waited for three more seconds, hoping that she would answer, but deep down he knew they she wouldn't. Kids sure knew how to make an adult feel like shit.

The thing was, Lee had gone out with other girls previously, but none of them lasted too long. The reason for this? Clementine. Whenever he would find somebody knew and bring her home, Clementine wouldn't like it. She would disrespect the woman, ignore her, and do whatever other rotten things were on her mind. Lee didn't blame her, he knew it was hard for a kid to adjust. Hell, it was hard for him too. Even though he missed his wife, he knew he had to move on sometime, she would've wanted it. But Clementine didn't.

Lee sat on the couch for a minute and thought. Should he keep doing this to his own daughter? She didn't want him to move on, and he understood, but he needed her to understand him.

The new girlfriend, Carley, was one that he really liked. It was the first girl in months, and he had a feeling they she was the "one". She was just different from all of the others and he liked that. He hoped that Clementine would too.

He took a shower, got dressed, and walked near Clementine's door. He put his ear up against the door, listening. Like he guessed, there was silence. Lee looked at the time. About a half hour and Carley would be here. He was excited in a way, but afraid in another. This was the day that he decided(or that she decided) if this would work out, if they were really compatible, and mostly if Clementine liked her.

Lee sunk down on the couch. He knew that he should be cleaning up. But he wasn't, he was just being lazy. Then he remembered something crucial.

 _Dinner._

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Lee said, getting up quickly. He opened the fridge, pulling out the steaks that he was going to grill. He rushed to set the table quickly.

XX

As Lee had guessed, Carley arrived before he was even done grilling.

"Hey there." She said, a flirty tone in her voice.

"Hey, hot stuff." He said, pulling her in and kissing her. They had been going out for almost a month now, so it wasn't the first time they they kissed.

"It smells good in here. What's cookin'?" She asked.

"Steaks, salad." He answered.

"Mm. Where's your daughter?" Carley asked, looking around the house.

"I'll go get her in a second." He said.

Then, he heard her call out, coincidently enough. "Daddy?"

Lee whipped around, seeing his daughter. He was quite shocked at what he saw. His daughter's hair was nicely combed, and she had even put on a dress.

"Hey sweetie." He said. Clementine didn't speak, she was looking straight at Carley.

"Carley, this is Clementine. Clementine, this is Carley."

"Hello." Carley said to Clem, who didn't reply. Lee got an idea.

"I'm going out to check on the grill, you girls can go right ahead and chat it up." Lee said, a big smile in his face.

Clem sometimes wondered if her father hated her.

XX

It went nowhere. Carley attempted to talk to Clementine, but she didn't respond. Lee was still outside, half grilling and half watching. Unlike the other women he had dated, Carley didn't lose patience with the girl. She tried making a conversation at least 10 times before giving up.

XX

Dinner was full of conversation, between Lee and Carley of course. Clem ate, but she didn't even speak a word.

She did end up speaking in the end, but only to ask to be excused. Lee agreed, watching as she ran up to her room, probably changing out of her dress.

"Why wasn't she talking? Is she shy?" Carley asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, it has nothing to do with you. She just doesn't like when I bring other women over. She does it to everyone."

"It's okay. I get it." She said, getting up. "Want help clearing the table?"

"No, I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I better be on my way. It was nice coming over here and finally seeing your place. It's pretty nice, by the way."

"Thanks." He pulled her in for a hug. "It was nice having you over."

XX

After she was gone and he was done cleaning up, Lee went up to Clem's room. As he suspected, she was sitting on the bed in her pajamas.

"How are you, sweet pea?" He asked.

She looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry they I was so rude at dinner." She said quietly.

"It's fine." He said. This was the first time she'd ever apologized like that.

"I just... Are you trying to replace mommy?" She asked.

"What?" Lee asked.

"Dating all of these girls... Are you looking for a new mommy? Because they'll never be like the real one."

Lee understood now. Why she was rude to all of the women. Why she was always so quiet. "Oh honey... I could never replace mommy. You and I both know that. But think about it like this: mommy would want us to move on. She wouldn't want us to be sad. She would want us happy. I may never love anyone as much as I loved your mother. But she would not want us sad."

Clementine stared into space for a moment before finally answering. "You're right." She hugged her father. "You know what? I'll give your girlfriend a chance."

Lee smiled and his daughter smiled back.


	9. It's A Date

**Hey guys!**

 **I have a tumblr now, follow me! It's prettyprincess45.**

 **Anywho, thanks to my reviewers: CarleyEverett, Guest, Guest, Guest, AchesAndPains, pen123, and rocknrollprincess131. Keep sending in those reviews, guys and girls. We're almost to 100!**

 **Prompt: Carley is supposed to be on a date with Doug, and he doesn't show. Lee is supposed to be out with his girlfriend, but she doesn't show. Lee sees the beautiful girl sitting alone and looking sad and decides to join her. Modern AU.**

 **This is loosely based on a true story, don't ask. I'm sure you will anyway, so PM me if you want to know.**

 **XX**

Lee looked at his watch. An hour had gone by since he had been sitting in the restaurant, waiting for his girlfriend. A whole fucking hour. The waiter had asked him if he wanted to order several times, and he refused each time. He was waiting for her to arrive, and it was apparent to Lee that she never was going to show.

Lee pulled out his phone, texting his girlfriend again. He sighed as it sent and then sent a text to his brother.

 _Bro, she's not coming._ He said. He knew that his brother would respond, and he did so in 10 seconds.

 _Leave._

Lee texted back as quickly as he could.

 _What if she comes and thinks I'm dissing?_

He texted back _Who gives a shit? She made you wait a fucking hour man._

Lee put his phone away, sighing. Maybe his brother was right.

He started to get up when he spotted the woman. She was sitting at her table, alone just like him. He guessed they she had been abandoned too, because she had tears in her eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous, and now he had the perfect excuse to talk to her. Sure, he had a girlfriend, but he was planning on dumping her soon anyway.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" He asked, sitting across from her.

"Sure, but I am waiting for somebody." The woman snapped, and Lee could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"How long have you ben waiting?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"Because I've been waiting too, for an hour already."

"For a girl?"

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, laughing.

"No, I don't mean it like that. You could be waiting for a family member for all I know." She said.

"No, I'm waiting for a girl."

"I'm waiting for a guy. He's kept me waiting for over an hour. I don't think he's coming. I texted him multiple times."

"I know exactly what you're going through, that's the same thing that's happening to me. Hey, maybe they're hooking up."

She laughed. She was starting to like this guy, this random guy that sat with her. "I'm Carley." She said, holding out her hand.

Lee shook with her. Her hand was warm and soft. "I'm Lee."

"Nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"Same."

"I'm wondering if I should call Doug right now and dump his ass." Carley said, laughing.

"Doug? That's the hi you're waiting for?"

"Yeah. He dissed me last week to, left me alone at the movies." She pulled out her phone.

"What an asshole. Tell you what. You call him and I'll call my girlfriend."

Carley laughed. "Okay." She smirked.

Lee pulled out his phone. He had no idea why he had suggested that, but he was going to anyway, because she was already dialing a number into her phone. For some reason, he was satisfied at the thought of her dumping her boyfriend.

"Hey Dougie." She purred into the phone. Lee began to laugh, but Carley put a finger to her lips, a signal to be quiet.

"Oh really? I'm at the restaurant, asshole." She said into the phone. "Don't give me that. This is the second time that this had happened. We're done."

Lee heard begging on the other line, but Carley hung up on the guy. She put her phone down on the table, smiling down at it in satisfaction. "Thank you." She told Lee quietly.

"For what?" Lee asked, confused.

"If you hadn't say here with me, I probably wouldn't have done that. I've been meaning to for awhile, I just never had the guts. But now I do, thanks to you." She said, smiling at him. In the few minutes that they had known each other, he had already come to love her smile.

"My pleasure." He joked.

"You gonna call your girl?"

Lee looked down at his phone nervously.

"No, you don't have to. I'm just joking."

"I will." He said, picking up the phone. He called her three times, and she didn't answer any.

"I'll call her tonight." He said. And for some reason, he felt that he really meant it.

Then the waiter came over and asked for their orders. They talked while they were waiting for the food, while they were eating, and even after they were done. They found a lot of pleasure in each other's company. Lee never wanted to leave, neither did Carley.

As they were getting ready to leave, Lee did the craziest thing. On a small piece of paper, he wrote his number. And he gave it to Carley.

"Since Doug is out of the picture and your contact list, I decided that you might need someone to fill his space in your phone, you know?" He winked.

She smiled and gave him her number.

They parted ways, and Lee couldn't be happier. As he drive home, he stared at the small piece of paper on his hand, knowing that he had two calls to make tonight.


	10. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Prompt: AU. Winter at the Motor Inn. Carley and Lee are in a room together, struggling to get warm.**

 **XX**

Lee walked into the room, shutting the door immediately. He did this so that no cold air could get in.

Kenny was right when he claimed that they would freeze their asses off in the winter at this place. It was just horrible, and everyone could agree on that. He felt bad for Ben, who was outside on watch right now.

"Lee?"

Lee turned to see Carley sitting on the bed, hugging her legs to her chest. He smiled a big wide cheesy smile.

"Oh hey." He said casually. He was trying all he could to keep warm, but he was highly unsuccessful.

"It's fucking freezing." Carley commented.

"I hear ya." Lee replied. "I feel bad for Ben."

"I know. Poor kid." Carley said.

"I think he's trying to impress Lilly, you know, to get her to think he's tough shit. I totally understand where he's coming from, Lilly can be a scary bitch sometimes." Lee said, and Carley laughed.

"Yeah, she's like the devil sometimes." Carley said.

Lee chuckled.

"So where's Clementine?" Carley asked.

"She's in Ken and Katjaa's room, playing with Duck." Lee told her.

"Oooh. They're so cute. You think they have little crushes on each other? It's obvious they they do."

"Maybe." Lee laughed. "They tease each other a lot. Clem puts bugs on Duck's pillow, he pulls her hair, you know, kid stuff."

"They like each other."

"Yeah, I think they do."

After that, they sat in silence for a few moments, shivering.

"It's still so cold in here." Carley said, hugging herself.

"I know." Lee said.

Carley looked over at Lee, an idea in her eyes. "You know what they say..." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"About how to keep warm. How the Eskimos or whoever the fuck did it."

"Did what?"

"Huddled close together for warmth..." She was blushing as she said this.

Lee looked over at her. Was she actually asking to cuddle with him? Wow. He felt his face heat up. He stared for a few seconds, before finally giving in.

"What the hell." He said, pulling her in and holding her close. She giggled and rested her head against his chest.

"Feeling any warmer?" She asked, smiling. She was liking this, same as him.

"Hell yeah." He said.

He smiled. This was going to be fun, to say the least. He just hoped to his that nobody would walk in on them and ruin the moment.


	11. Jealousy

**Thanks to: CarleyEverett, pen123, and AchesAndPain.**

 **Prompt: Lee sees the heated glances Carley gives Doug, and he gets a bit jealous. Kenny decides to help out. AUish, Drugstore setting.**

 **XX**

Lee watched as Doug mindlessly flirted with Carley. He didn't want to admit it, but he was actually quite jealous. He didn't really see himself as the jealous type, but times like this were proving otherwise.

She was smiling at him, laughing, and Lee could tell that they enjoyed each other's company immensely. It sort of pissed him off. They did this every single day. They would always be talking or whatever else they did together, and Lee simply spied on them for the whole time, making sure nothing happened too heated between them. Lee didn't know what he'd do if something did go down, but he would still watch anyway. She knew he was into her too, because she would always flash him these smiles and winks whenever she could. It was almost like she was trying to make him jealous, maybe she was.

He watched as Kenny approached.

"Man, are you spying on them?" Kenny asked.

"What? No." Lee said, quickly turning his head away.

"Uh huh, sure. You should fight Doug." Kenny said. Lee looked at him like he was insane.

"What the fuck? Why?" Lee asked.

"Man, you obviously have a thing for her." Her said, pointing to Carley. "Isn't that the case?"

"Kind of."

"Who are you kidding? You're spying on her talk to another guy for Christ's sake. You like her, and you like her a lot."

"Whatever. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, Doug is edging on your territory. I mean, look at him. He's practically sitting on her lap."

"He's all up in her Kool-Aid and he doesn't even know the flavor."

Kenny laughed. "You didn't just say that."

Lee didn't realize that he had even said that out loud. "Yeah, I didn't."

"But you did."

"Shut up, man."

"Fine. But you gotta do something about it."

"About what?"

"About the flirting over there. Don't tell me ya don't want her, you know you do." Kenny winked.

"Ok, so what the fuck do I do?"

"The same shit he's doing. Flirt with her, but take it to the next level."

"Next level? Wait you don't mean kiss her or something, do you?"

"Whatever you think will work and make him jealous and intimidated. Or just let him win, your choice."

Lee thought for a moment. "Is this really the time for this? I mean, we have bigger things to worry about, and we're over here plotting revenge against Doug. I'll get revenge, just not now."

"Says the guy who spies on them every day."

"I do not."

"I fucking see you. And then when Lilly asks what you're doing, you say that you're making sure all of our supplies are accounted for."

"Hush, she might hear you." Even though Lee was dead serious, Kenny began to laugh hysterically.

"Listen to you..." He said in between laughs.

Lee looked back at Doug and Carley. They exchanged some words, laughed, and then started talking again.

"Do you think she's trying to purposely trying to make me jealous?" Lee asked Kenny, his eyes never leaving Carley and Doug.

"You trying to imply that she's playing hard to get?"Kenny asked.

"I don't know." Lee watched as they laughed again, and then broke off. Doug went back to being on watch, and Carley turned her head so that she was facing Lee. She flashed him a smile and a wink.

"All I know is that she's going to be the death of me, I swear." Lee said, turning away quickly.

Kenny just laughed.


	12. Moments Like These

**If you're wondering just why I'm updating so damn much, it's because I'm sick in bed with nothing to do but write. So keep sending in the prompts guys!**

 **Special thanks to: AchesAndPain, rocknrollprincess131, pen123, and CarleyEverett. You all are so amazing!**

 **Prompt: Carley loves spending time with Lee and Clementine. Modern AU.**

 **XX**

Carley stood by the doorway, biting her lip and thanking god that neither Lee or Clementine noticed her just stand there, watching them like a total creep.

Every time that one of them would look up or move her way, she would move her head away from the door and wait a few seconds. Once she thought that the coast was clear, she would look again.

She knew it sounded completely strange and it even made her feel like a weirdo, but she somehow always loved them together. She couldn't help it. He was just such a great father, and he didn't even need to go through any parenting classes. He was one of those guys that were just naturally fathers, and it was just unbelievably hot to Carley. It was also more than she could say, since she had no experience as a parent. None at all.

It was adorable to see him interact with her, laughing and doing whatever the hell she asked. He really cared for her, and it showed.

"Carley?" Carley heard Lee ask. That was when she realized that she was just daydreaming the whole time and was still sticking her head in the doorway. She felt like a complete ditz, even though she knew that she couldn't just watch them all day. That would just be kind of weird.

"Hey, guys. What are you playing?" Carley asked, entering the room.

"Barbies." Clementine answered, pointing to her huge Barbie Dream House that Lee had gotten for her last Christmas.

"Nice." Carley sat in between Carley and Lee, picking up a Barbie with brown hair. The doll's hair was a mess, all knotted up and tangled. "What happened to her?" Carley asked.

"Daddy worked on that one." Clementine said, laughing.

"Of course he did." She glanced over at Lee and smiled. She picked up another Barbie. This one had on a hideous outfit. "Let me guess, daddy worked on this one too." Carley said, laughing.

"Yep." Clem answered.

"Those Barbies look fine to me." Lee said.

"In what universe do you want a chick looking like this?" Carley said, looking back down at the Barbies.

Lee started to laugh in response.

Carley smiled and watched as Clementine set up a bunch of Barbies in her house. Carley loved moments like these, the rare and corny family moments that most people only saw on TV. She cherished these moments, because they were so rare. She loved every moment with her family, but these were the best ones.


	13. The Obsession Is Real

**Hey guys! I'm not having that great of a day, so I decided to write something short, just for fun. If it's no good, I'm sorry to the person who gave me the prompt.**

 **Thanks to: AchesAndPain, pen123, CarleyEverett, and rocknrollprincess131 for the reviews. You guys are awesome!**

 **Prompt: Lee is obsessed with the pretty news reporter on the 6 O' Clock news, who happens to be Carley. Modern AU where Lee is married.**

 **XX**

Lee flicked on the TV, smiling. It was 6:00, time for the news. He'd never been so interested in the news before, but that was until that pretty new girl had become one of the reporters.

He waited as a commercial ended and watched as her pretty face showed up on the screen.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his wife approach and sit beside him on the couch. He payed her no mind and kept paying attention to the TV. He wasn't even listening to what the reporter girl was even talking about, he just simply watched her and examined her features.

"I don't know why you insist on watching the news every night, it's so boring." His wife said with a laugh, but he wasn't paying attention to her.

"Um... Lee?" She asked him.

"W... What?" He asked as a commercial came on.

"Why the hell where you just so absorbed in the news for a second there? What was so important?"

"Nothing, really. I was just zoned out for a second." He lied. No way was he going to tell his wife that he was practically drooling over the news reporter, who's name, he learned, was Carley.

His wife just shrugged and sighed.

And when the news came back on again, Lee did the same thing that he did before. He stared at the screen and didn't even speak. When the news ended, Lee flicked the TV off with a sigh.

"Something's wrong with you." His wife insisted.

"Nothing." He lied. The problem was really that he had to wait until 10:00, when the next news sweep was on, to see Carley.


	14. A Day Without Clementine

**Prompt: Modern AU. It's Clem's first day of school, and Carley and Lee are sad and lonely, they don't like it at all.**

 **XX**

"Daddy, did you put my lunch in my backpack?"

"Check."

"Are all my supplies in my backpack?"

Lee picked up his daughter's book bag and looked inside. Everything was on there. Folders, notebooks, erasers, all of the good stuff. Lee didn't know why a first grader would need all of this, but she did.

"Check." He said finally, smiling over at his daughter.

"Let's go then, daddy!" Clementine urged.

"Wait!" Clem and Lee whipped around, only to see Carley, all dressed and ready.

"What, mommy?" Clementine asked.

"I'm coming with you guys." Carley said.

"Okay, that's fine by me." Lee said, watching as his daughter put on her backpack. Then, the three of them went outside and plied into the car.

XX

Carley and Lee both watched as Clementine exited the car and walked into her school. They had showered her with kisses and hugs before she had even got out of the car, to which she was very embarrassed, shouting "Daddy, mommy, stop!"

Carley sniffled.

"Are you crying?" Lee asked her.

"No..." Carley replied as she burst into tears. It was a day that every mother dreaded, the day they her child started school for the year.

XX

It was a day that every couple dreaded, the day that they were in the house alone for the first time in awhile.

They sat on the couch side by side, silently watching TV. Usually, Clementine would be snuggled in between them, but it was just them.

"You know what I just realized?" Carley said.

"What?" Lee asked her.

"We're so boring. It's just so quiet here without our daughter. I'm sorry honey, but it just sucks being alone."

"I hear you." Lee admitted. "We always want free time, but now that we get it, it just fucking sucks."

Carley nodded her agreement. They two sat in silence until Lee spoke up again.

"You know, we could have sex." He suggested.

Carley glared at him. "Seriously?"

XX

"I'm going to say hello to her first." Lee insisted.

"Okay, but I'm getting the first hug." Carley said.

"Why you gotta be like that." Lee said.

Just then, Clementine walked out of the school. Lee and Carley practically flew out of the car.

"Hey honey!" Lee shouted as Carley pulled her in for a hug.

"Are you guys okay?" Clementine asked.

"We missed you!" Carley said.

"What, I've only been gone for a few hours."

"It felt like eternity." Lee said.

"Can we get in the car? I don't want my friends to see me." Clementine said.

"Oh my god! Our little girl has friends!" Carley felt tears form in her eyes.

"Of course I do." Clem said, confused on how her mother was surprised.

"Just get in the car, honey, so we can get back home. The house is horrible without you."

"Is this how it's going to be for the rest of the school year?" Clementine mumbled to herself as they drove home.

XX

 **Quick question: Which one of these drabbles has been your favorite so far?**


	15. Popping The Question

**What do you get when you give me only 30 minutes of free time, possibly my only free tone of the day? This Drabble.**

 **Thanks to: CarleyEverett, pen123, AchesAndPain, rocknrollprincess131, 6980085LMFAO, and identitytheif14. We're close to 100 guys...**

 **Prompt: Lee's proposal to Carley. Modern AU**

 **XX**

 _Calm down Lee, be strong. You gotta be a man. Carley's not gonna want to marry a scared little girl._

Even though Lee was saying these words in his head, he wasn't reassuring himself. If anything, he was freaking himself out more. Today was going to be the day when he finally proposed to Carley, and he wanted to do it right. He couldn't half ass it. This was going to be one of the biggest moments in his life. If he messed it up, he could lose one of the best girls in his life.

She was going to say yes. He knew it. At least he hoped so. He looked down at the ring in his hand. He had owned the ring for at least 3 months now, but he was just waiting for the right time.

 _Now was as good a time as any..._

"Clem, remember what we rehearsed?" Lee asked the little girl, who was sitting on the floor.

"No." Clem said.

"Yes, you do." He said, chuckling. He knew that she was joking.

"When's Carley gonna be home? I wanna give her the present." Clementine said.

"She'll be home in a little bit. And what're you going to do when she gets here?" Lee asked the smiling girl. She was excited, which was a good thing. A really good thing. He smiled as she answered.

"I'm gonna give her the ring and ask her if she wants to be an Everett." Clem said.

"Good girl." He smiled at her and handed her the ring.

"It's so pretty." Clementine admired.

Lee couldn't stop smiling. The two waited for about 3 more minutes, until they finally heard a key toying with the lock on the door. Carley entered, and Clementine ran up to her before she could take more than 3 steps. Lee went upstairs and watched them from afar.

"Carley! I have something for you!" She shouted, running up to her.

"What honey?" Carley asked, wondering what she was just so excited to give her.

"Daddy wanted me to give you this..." She pulled out the ring. "... and he was wondering if you wanted to be an Everett." Clementine looked up at her with a 1,000 watt smile.

Carley looked down at the little girl with tears in her eyes, just as Lee came into view. "Lee..." She said in a whisper.

Lee got down on one knee and looked at her. "So... Will you marry me? I love you, more than you could ever know. Clementine and I need you in our lives, every minute we spend together makes me realize just how much I love you and that I want to wake up with you every day."

Carley stared at him for a second with the tears that were in her eyes now running down her cheeks. "Oh my god..." She wiped her face. "Yes, Lee. Yes, I will marry you."

Lee got up and took her into his embrace, kissing her. "I love you." He told her.

She buried her head in his shoulder. She took the ring from Clementine and put it on her finger. "I love you too, Lee. And I love you Clementine."

"I love you too. I can't wait until you're officially part of our family." Clem said.

Carley smiled back at her. "I can't wait, too."


	16. Storm

**Guess I was wrong about the zero free time thing... ;)**

 **Prompt: Carley is afraid if thunderstorms. Another Modern AU. But you guys like these, right?**

 **XX**

It was like any normal day.

They had breakfast. She had made pancakes, one of his favorites. That was normal.

"Carley, you're the best." He said, giving her a kiss. This was normal too, he told her this at least six times a day. She deserved it, she truly was the love of his life. He couldn't believe that he has landed someone as amazing and as hot as her. His brother said that he never would, and he used to think the same thing. Now, he would just laugh as he reflected back on the time that he had actually thought that.

More than once, he had thought that this was all just a big dream, but he's wake up with her by his side, confirming how lucky he was.

"I know." Carley joked, kissing him back.

Then they watched TV. Normal. Every day they would sit down and snuggle on the couch after breakfast, and watch TV for a few hours. It was a simple thing, but to Lee it was just perfect. Lee sometimes felt like he was living in a damn romance novel, because this was just so unreal.

Then would come lunch, all of the stuff in between, and then dinner. After dinner was when it all started.

"It" was the storm.

It started at six with heavy rain. Lee knew it was coming, it had been cloudy for a few hours. He just didn't know that it would turn into a full blown thunder and lightning storm. And they it would knock out their power.

It was most guys' dream, being alone in the dark with a girl. But for Lee, it was completely different. Carley was terrified of thunder and lightning. He didn't know why, she had just told him that she was super afraid of it.

He was sure it was a common fear, but that didn't mean they he knew what to do about it.

They back on the couch again, a blanket around them.

Every time they'd hear the clap of thunder and the snap of lightning, Carley would freak out. She watch as the room lit up, and then she would bury herself under the blanket.

Lee would go under the blanket with her. "This may sound weird, but your phobia of storms is so cute."

"What the hell?" Carley asked. Even though it was pitch black under the blanket, Lee could see that she had a little smirk on her face.

"You're like a little puppy, that's why." He said.

"Oh shut up." She said as another loud clap sounded throughout the room. As always, lightning came after.

"My god. Hold me close." She insisted, and what could he do other than give in? He held her in his arms, soothing her from the craziness outside.

"It's okay, I'm here." He insisted. And then, for once in her life, Carley fell asleep during a storm.

XX

When she woke up, the storm was still going on. How long would this last?

"Lee you there?" She asked.

"I never left." Was his reply, leaving a permanent smile on her face. Maybe she would get through this storm after all.


	17. Want You Back

**Hey guys! I haven't been the best lately. I've gotten a few nasty messages lately, which is not good for a girl who is already insecure enough about her writing. Maybe I should just block PMs again. I don't usually let things like this bother me, but this time it really did. Might be going on another hiatus soon.**

 **Plus, I've been getting in a lot if trouble at school, so it hasn't been too fun. Long story short, I wanted to write something to cheer me up. Actually, I wrote it more so to let my feelings out. This is not as fluffy as the others.**

 **Thanks to: CarleyEverett, pen123, and rocknrollprincess131. You all are so nice to me and it keeps me happy in these stressful times.**

 **Prompt: Lee and Carley are not together anymore, they broke up. Carley is with Doug now. Lee wants her back.**

 **XX**

Lee watched the house across the street through his window, a frown on his face. They were on the porch again today, probably because it was so nice out. They were laughing and smiling, just like any couple should.

He watched Carley specifically. She looked fine, and seemed pretty happy without him. Little did she know, he was just the opposite. Ever since they broke up, he had been living in a dark and gloomy world. She was the light in his life, and she was gone.

At least he still had Clementine. She was the other light in his life. She, Carley, and himself would've made the perfect family.

 _Could've... Would've... Should've..._

Lee was sometimes so depressed that he often forget that Clementine was there. He knew it was terrible, but it was true. It was hard being a single father. The mother of Clementine(who was not Carley) had left a long time ago. He had thought he had found the perfect wife and mother in Carley, but now she was gone like the wind.

 _Why are you moping around? You fucked up._

It was true, he had been the one who broke up with her. It was the biggest mistake he had made, and he had done a lot of shit.

He didn't even notice as Clementine stood beside him by the window.

"You're watching them again." The 8 year old said simply. It was true, watching Carley and her new boyfriend Doug had become a new daily habit for him. He knew he was pathetic and that he should be worried about his daughter. And he was. He was just depressed.

Clementine wasn't happy with the break up either. She loved Carley just as much as Lee had. He had heard them yelling at each other more than once, and it scared her more than anything. She knew that a break up was coming, she just didn't want to believe it.

Lee sighed. He watched as Doug got up, placed a kiss on Carley's lips, and went back inside of the house.

Lee took this as a golden opportunity. "I'll be back honey." He told Clementine, and then he went outside and ran across the street. He didn't know what was getting into him, but he felt the need to go and do this.

He looked back, seeing Clementine in the window. She knew they they were both thinking the same thing: that he was going to get turned down.

"Carley!" He called out as he ran onto her porch.

"What the fuck?" Carley said. "What are you doing here?"

"Listen to me, Carley." He said, putting his hands up.

She rolled her eyes, but let him talk. She didn't want to ever say it, but she still loved him. He was the one that had broken her heart anyway. She had only moved on to Doug so fast because she was super depressed after she and Lee had broken up, and he was there to comfort her.

He was tongue tied. He had the urge to run over there, but he didn't know what he was going to say.

"Um... Uh..." He stuttered.

"listen to me. We don't have all day for this." She felt bad for being a bitch to him, but it was necessary. She couldn't fall for his traps again.

"Carley... I'm sorry for what I did. Really sorry."

"It's a little for that now, isn't it?"

"I know. It's just... What I did was wrong. You were the only light in my life, other than Clementine. And I need you. Clementine needs you. We both need you. I know you're with Doug, but I just wanted to say that I still love you and I know I did some stupid shit, and it's all my own fault."

Carley stared at him for a long moment. "Lee... I love you too. But I can't be with you. I want to, more than anything. Trust me. I just can't bear to get hurt again. I know that it may not happen again, but I don't want to take that chance. I love you, Lee, but I can't be with you. I'm sorry." She said, and Lee could swear that there were tears in her eyes.

He didn't know how this could be, two people that were in love couldn't be together. It just sounded so off. And the fact that the reason they couldn't be together was because she didn't want to get hurt again made his heart shatter into a million tiny little pieces. And now, he had nobody to help him pick them up.

Lee got off the itch and walked back into his own house, where his daughter was waiting for him.

He would get Carley back someday. He was going to make this right. He knew that Doug probably didn't love her like he did or take care of her like he should. He would get her back, he was almost positive.

 _You heard what she just told you..._

Lee sighed and shook the thought away. He would jerk trying until he got her, but right now he had to tend to his daughter.

XX

 **Well I'm in a bad mood...**


	18. Guilt

**Thanks for the support guys. You are all right, u shouldn't let it bother me. I should write on, no matter what anyone says!**

 **Prompt: Lee feels guilty because he chose to let Doug die in order to save Carley. Carley feels guilty as well. I CarLee-ized this one a bit, it was hard to write.**

 **XX**

The image of Doug getting torn apart would never leave his mind.

Lee knew that there were some things that he would never forget for his entire life, but this took it to a new level.

He had saved Carley, but was it really worth it? He knew it was a terrible thought, but it was all he could think about. As soon as he had saved Carley, Doug was screaming and being torn apart. He saw that image every time he closed his eyes and it would give him shivers.

He knew that Carley felt the same way. After it had all happened and they were outside, she had asked Lee "How did you choose?" It was a great question. He was going to save both of them, but in the back of his mind he knew that there may not be enough time to save the other. So how did he pick who to run for first? To this day, Lee still couldn't tell you.

Carley felt just as guilty. It was normal, anybody would feel that way, it was just Survivor's guilt. He didn't blame her one bit, and knew the pain that she was going through.

Sometimes, they would talk for long periods if time at the Motor Inn. He would sometimes sneak into her room to talk to her about things. Most people would find this romantic, and Lee liked to think it was like that, but he sort of knew that it wasn't.

The conversations that they would have always flipped to Doug at some point. The talk about Doug would often be depressing and dark. Lee would wonder how the conversation had gotten to this point.

"I don't know how you chose." She said. "Why me?"

"I don't know either. It's just..." He couldn't continue.

Then he would hear the sniffles, and son she was crying. On instinct, he would lean over and wipe the salty tears from her cheeks. This hurt him as much as it had hurt her. Between his own guilt and her crying, Lee wanted to cry too. But he didn't.

She would into his shoulder for a bit, crying all over. He didn't know what to do at this point, he was like any hopeless guy.

"I'm sorry." She would say, moving her head.

"For what?" He asked.

"Crying all over you. It's just... It feels so wrong. My life was saved, but another person died because of it. I feel like shit. Every day, I just sit and state at the wall, wishing they it was me who was taken instead. I think about how Doug should be here and not me. I should've gotten torn apart by walkers."

"Carley..."

"No. It's just how I feel. I mean, how do you feel? If you don't mind me asking. You were in the middle of it all after all."

"I feel the same way. I'm not saying they I wanted you to die, I just wish it could've been both of you, if you know what I mean."

"I know." She began to tear up. "Can I just have a minute?" She asked.

Lee immediately got up. "Of course. If you need me, just let me know. Remember, I'll always be here if you want to talk. Always." He said, and he meant it.


	19. Kenny Knows Best

**Special thanks to: CarleyEverett, pen123, guest, Oreganofox, and rocknrollprincess131. Also, thanks to Some of my best guy friends for helping me out with the whole advice thing and what Kenny said. You all know who you are.**

 **Prompt: Lee asks Kenny for advice on how to get Carley.**

 **XX**

"Hey, Ken." Lee greeted as he approached his friend. He couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. He felt like a ridiculous teenager. He was asking Kenny for _Love advice._

"Hey Lee." Kenny said. He was sitting beside Katjaa.

"Can I um... Talk to you in private?" He asked awkwardly, gesturing to a spot where nobody was standing. The Motor Inn was a very Un-Private place, so finding a private place to actually talk was a luxury.

"Sure..." Kenny said, getting up. They went over by the dumpster, which was the private spot that Lee was looking at earlier.

"What do you want?" Kenny asked, cocking a brow. This had to be something important, Kenny heard the urgency in Lee's voice.

"I need... Advice." Lee said simply.

"On what? How to deal with Lilly? What to do with Clementine?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"It's about... Uh..." Lee didn't know how to say this without mortifying himself. Well, he had to say it sometime.

"What, man?"

"It's um... I need love advice."

"Love advice?" Kenny looked at Lee like he was crazy.

"Yeah. I need help."

"I get that. What do you need?"

"I... Uh... You know." He didn't why it was so hard to talk to Kenny about this, but it sure as hell was.

"I don't. Just spit it out, man. I won't laugh at ya." Kenny waited a second to continue. "Maybe."

"Well you are going to once you hear this."

"Just tell me." Kenny was getting impatient, Lee could tell.

"I need help telling a girl how I feel." Lee finally spat out.

"You're really thinkin' about a girl right now, when we're all starving to death. Eh, it doesn't matter. Who is she?"

When Lee didn't answer, Kenny got worried. "Aw hell. It's not Lilly, is it?"

"Why the hell would it be her?" Lee asked.

"I dunno." Kenny looked behind him, and looked up at the girl standing on the balcony. He smiled. "It's Carley, isn't it?"

Lee looked down at his feet. "What makes you think that..."

"It is!" Kenny said. "I just knew it. I saw the way you two looked at each other in the drug store and here. I knew you'd be comin' to me for advice."

"No you didn't."

"I did."

"Okay, okay. You knew it, man. Just hurry up and give me the advice, I ain't got all day. Plus, I just saw Katjaa peeking over at us."

"Okay. So you just gotta be yourself."

"That's it? I could've figured that shit out on my own."

"Maybe you should let me finish. Be yourself and get into a normal conversation with her. And then... You know those moments when there is silence hanging in the room and you feel like there's nothing more to be said? Well that's when you confess. Say 'Carley, I have something to say.'"

"And if we never get tote point where we're in silence?"

"You will. But if it doesn't happen, just tell hr when you think the time is right. Don't make it seemed forced or like you're desperate. That'll never work. Or you can just say it as soon as you start talking to her. Use it as a conversation opener. I wouldn't advise it, but it may work."

"So whenever I feel like the conversation is ended or we're changing subjects, I should pull out the gotta tell you something line?"

"Exactly."

Lee smiled. "I think I'm ready."

"Wait a few minutes, though. Then go up there."

"Okay, wish me luck."

"I can tell you're gonna need it."

"Shut up man."

"Just don't be awkward!" Kenny shouted as he walked back over to his wife.

Lee sighed and waited a few minutes like Kenny said. Then, he headed up the balcony towards the girl of his dreams, hoping he wouldn't fuck this up.


	20. Bad Date

**Hello again peeps! I'm going out in a bit(yep, you hear me, I'm getting away from fanfiction for a few hours), so I decided to update now!**

 **Thanks to: CarleyEverett, rocknrollprincess131, thehelper900, pen123, and guest! Thanks to all of you, we have reached 100 reviews! How about a cyber high five? *Puts out hand* And do you all like the new cover? This awesome person called Briah, who is on quotev, made it for me. It's awesome, huh?**

 **Prompt: Carley and Lee have a bad date. Modern AU. Humorous. Luke and Nick are both from season 2.**

 **XX**

It was going to be great. Lee was positive of it. He was taking Carley to dinner at a really fancy place, something he never did before. He knew that girls dug fancy places. He smiled to himself as he looked in the mirror. He was all dressed up nice, something he knew that Carley would also dig.

He shot a quick text to Carley.

 _You ready, beautiful?_

She took about a minute and a half to reply.

 _Of course. Pick me up when you want. ;)_

Lee smiled at his reflection again. Then, he sprayed on some cologne. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

His car took a little bit to start, but it worked. That was all that he needed. He drove up to Carley's house, where she was waiting on her porch. She was wearing a simple dress and flats, but she looked beautiful nonetheless.

"Hey, pretty woman, mind if I pick you up?" He joked as she climbed into the car. She sat in the passenger seat.

"Of course, handsome man." She said, smirking and giggling.

"You know where we're going?" He asked.

"No. Why can't you just tell me?" She begged. They'd had this date planned for a bit now, and he wouldn't even tell her where they were going. She was dying to know.

"You'll see, we're almost there." Lee turned on the radio and Carley sighed.

XX

"Well, isn't this a nice date?" Carley said sarcastically looking out the rain drenched car window. They pulled over on the side if the road. Their car had broken down. It was pouring rain. What Lee had thought would be a perfect night was becoming a complete nightmare. He was trying everything to get the car started, but nothing was working. Nothing at all.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Lee tried.

"It's fine." Carley sighed. "We need to call help."

Suddenly, a car pulled up beside Lee and Carley. Two men stepped out. They were both dark haired, and one was wearing a hat.

"Luke, make this quick. You know my Uncle. He's not gonna wait for us. Plus, it's pouring." The guy with the hat told the other man.

"Shut up, Nick. There are people stuck on the side of the road. They obviously need help." The other guy, who was apparently named Luke, said.

"Listen to you, Mr. Goody goody."

Lee got out of the car.

"Are you two okay? Do you need help?" Luke asked Lee, turning to face him.

"We're all good." Lee said. "Thanks though."

"See Luke? They didn't need anything." Nick said.

"Please ignore my friend. He can be an asshole." Luke told Lee.

Lee laughed.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Luke asked again.

"I'm positive. Thanks though, man." Lee said, smiling at the man.

"Sure." Luke said. "Come on princess, let's get to your uncle's."

Nick turned to Lee. "Sorry if I was being an ass man, my uncle is stubborn. He doesn't like us to come to his dinners late." They both got in the car, now drenched.

"It's fine." Lee called out, waving as the men drove off. He laughed. At left somebody was going to actually get to dinner. He got back into the car with Carley.

"What did they want?" Carley asked, referring to the men.

"They wanted to help us. But I told them that we were fine." Lee told her.

"Are we?" Carley asked.

Lee pulled out his phone and checked the time. "Not really. We missed our dinner reservations. I was going to take you to that super new fancy place. You know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah." Carley sighed.

"I'm sorry, baby." He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you."

Carley laughed and kissed him back. "You're lucky I love you too. I don't care where we go, as long as we're together."

Lee smiled. "Same here. Now I'm going to call for help."

"Sounds great."


	21. Who Is It?

**Hey everyone. So my internet had been wacky lately. I may not be as active as usual because of this, I'll keep you all posted.**

 **Thanks to: CarleyEverett, guest, Guest, and pen123. I'm losing some of my reviewers though, so I'm grateful for those of you that still do. It's okay if you can't review though, I know how it is to be busy. Trust me.**

 **Prompt: Another pregnant Carley one. She didn't tell Lee. This time he finds out because Doug knows and he's going around telling everyone that he's the father. Lee confronts Carley.**

 **XX**

Carley tried to ignore the deadly glances that Lilly was giving her. If looks could kill, Carley would be dead right now. She hadn't meant for Doug to see her taking the pregnancy test. It was a complete accident. And now, the news had just _somehow_ spread around.

She didn't need everyone to know. It was her own personal business. She was going to tell the father eventually, but it was going to be secretly. After she told him, they would figure out how to tell the rest of the group. The plan seemed perfect. But Doug had to see her, and now everyone was going to find out this way.

She was also seeing the glances that Lee was giving her. She didn't know if he knew, or if he was just wondering what everyone was whispering about. She wasn't about to ask though. She didn't want to admit it, but she was afraid to talk to him right now.

She had no idea exactly what Doug was telling people. He could be making up lies for all she knew.

She sighed as she sat on the ground, fighting back tears. This couldn't be happening. But it was.

Tears blurred her vision. She didn't want to be loud, so she held back her sobs and just let the hot tears run down her face. She didn't even see Lee approaching.

"Is it him?" He asked as he sat beside her.

"What?" She asked, quickly wiping the tears away.

"Is Doug the father?" He asked. So he did know.

"What? Why the hell would you think that?"

"It's what he's been telling everyone. Listen. If that's the case, it's fine. We just... We just have to end what's going on between us."

Carley stared at him for a second before answering. She didn't want to end what was going on between them. But now it was really going to happen, all because Doug had to go around telling lies. "He's really been telling everyone that he's the father?"

"Yeah. Is it true? Tell me." He asked, and Carley could tell that he really wanted her to say yes, but he didn't want her to lie.

"It's not. I've never slept with Doug. I'm being completely honest here. I never have, and I never will. You're the father, Lee."

"It really is me?"

"Why would I lie? I didn't tell you yet because I had just found out myself. I'm only 6 weeks along. Doug caught me taking the pregnancy test and I guess he assumed that it would be cool to lie about who the father is, like I wouldn't find out and tell everyone who it really is. But it's you."

He pulled her in and kissed her. "Maybe he's just jealous of what we have, and he wants a piece of the action."

Carley laughed. "Maybe. But what he should take note of is that I love you and only you."

"Yeah, he really should. I love you."

"I love you too."


	22. Snowball Fight

**Prompt: A snowball fight. Some more cheesy family moments.**

 **XX**

"Oh shit!" Lee called out as he ducked his head down to avoid the multiple snowballs flying his way. He had no idea how his wife, Carley, was throwing so many of them at him, but she was.

"Swear!" Clementine reminded Lee as she also ducked down. She was mostly playing on his side right now, but sometimes she would run over to Carley's side and help her out. He could tell that she was having a ton of fun.

"Sorry honey. How're we doing with the snow balls?" Lee asked, looking over at her. He had tasked his daughter with the job of making snowballs, because she was very fast at it, even more so than him. Plus, she was just dying to help out.

"Good. Good." Clementine said, sounding like she was a professional. Lee chuckled and smiled down at her.

"Here, gimme one." Lee said frantically, as a snowball came flying by, almost hitting his face. He didn't even know why Carley had wanted a snowball fight in the first place. But that's what she had suggested when she had seen all of the snow outside, and he just couldn't turn her down. And once Clementine had heard the idea, she nearly flew upstairs to get her coat and all of her other winter wear.

Lee wasn't going to complain about this though. Fun family moments like this were very rare. Between Lee's teaching and Carley's reporting, there was hardly even enough time to eat dinner in their house as a family.

"Throw 'em at her!" Lee called out.

Clementine picked up a few snowballs and began to throw them Carley's way. Carley threw them right back.

After a few minutes, the snowballs stopped coming from Carley's way.

"What the..." Lee said, just as a snowball hit him from behind. He whipped around to see Carley, with a huge smirk on her face.

"Found your 'hiding place'." She said, making Lee feel like a little kid again.

"Go away, mommy!" Clementine said, throwing a snowball straight at her mother's face.

Carley jumped back, wiping the snow from her face. "Oh, you're gonna get it!" She joked, slipping away.

"Let's show her who's really gonna get it." Lee joked. Clementine nodded and began to throw snowballs at lightning speed. Lee joined in, too.

Carley began to retaliate, throwing snowballs just as fast as they were.

Lee and Clementine laughed the entire time.

"This is awesome." Clementine stated, smiling up at her father.

"It is sweet pea." He smiled back at her.

XX

Back inside, Lee sat in between his wife and his daughter, sipping hot cocoa and thinking about how life couldn't get much more perfect than this. Nobody had ended up actually "winning" the snowball fight, but once they had gotten too tired and too freezing they had retreated back inside.

 _We should have snowball fights more often,_ Lee thought to himself, smiling.


	23. Mend My Broken Heart

**Prompt: AU. Carley and Doug both live. Doug sacrifices himself for Carley and she feels guilty. Lee is there to help comfort her.**

 **For the record, I actually kind of liked Lilly up until she shot Carley/Doug.**

 **XX**

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw it. She heard it.

It was fresh in her mind, like it had just happened yesterday. She would watch as Lilly pointed the gun at her, helpless. She knew that she was going to die. This was it. Then, just as Lilly pulled the trigger, Doug jumped in front of her, sacrificing himself. She looked down at his body in awe.

"No... Doug..." She said, hot tears running down her face.

Everything else around her was a blur. Lee pinning Lilly to the car, demanding that she drop her weapon. Then, the decision to leave her.

"It wasn't supposed to be him, I was meaning to get her." Lilly pleaded with Lee. But he didn't care.

"You're not coming with us." Lee told her firmly.

"But I'll die out here." Lilly said. She was on the brink of tears.

"I don't care." Lee said.

"We can't have you with us, Lilly. You're a murderer." Kenny said.

"But you've had Lee with you this whole time."

"I don't give a shit about what he did in the past."

"He told you?"

"Yeah, and I don't give a shit. Come on." He told all of the others.

As all of this was being said, Carley just simply stood above Doug's body, sobbing. He sacrificed himself for her. She was the reason that he died. It was all her.

"Why..." She said, just as Lee approached her and grabbed her arm.

"C'mon, Carley." He told her, knowing just how she felt. Maybe he didn't know just exactly how she felt, but he knew that she probably felt like shit.

"I'm sorry." She told Doug's corpse as she turned around and climbed into the RV. They drove off, leaving Lilly in the dust.

XX

She would have the flashbacks whenever she slept. She'd almost always wake up with her face soaked. She always cried in her sleep.

"You okay?" Lee, who was sitting beside her with sleeping Clementine in his lap, asked her.

"Not really. I had another flashback." She told him every time that he asked.

"I'm sorry." He told her, moving a piece of her hair that was sticking to her face because of the tears.

"Don't be. I should be the one sorry. I'm the one who's to blame for Doug's death. It was all me."

"It was not. It was Lilly who went out of control."

"And it was me who she should've shot. Every time I think about what happened or I have a flashback, I wish it was me who was taken. Doug didn't deserve to die like that. I'm telling you, it should've been me. Plus, it's all my fault. I can't live like that. It's just too much."

"Don't talk like that. Listen to me, Carley. You're one of the strongest people I know. You're a fighter. The world may have gone to shit, but there are people out there who are going to make it better, like you and me. One day, we will avenge Doug's death. One day, we will avenge everyone's death. Even though there are alive people like us out there, there are also crazy people and those who can't handle the new world, and who will snap at the littlest things and not believe anyone but themselves, and will always assume that what they do is the right thing, before even asking anyone else. Like Lilly. Doug's death is not your fault. It's hers. She was the one who had to snap and pull out her gun. She was the one who pulled the trigger without even thinking. She killed him. She could've controlled herself and put her gun. But she fired it. So no, you didn't kill Doug. It was Lilly."

Carley looked up at him, surprised at his words. She didn't know what to say.

"Do you understand? It's going to be alright. Yes, Doug is gone, and we will all miss him. But his killer is out there suffering in her own. She has no chance."

"Do you really think that it is going to be alright?"

"Yes."

Carley looked over at him, and he could swear that she was smiling the tiniest bit.

"I think you might be right." She couldn't believe that she had just said that, but this time she actually believed herself. And it was all thanks to Lee.


	24. Sacrifice

**I've been so busy... Summer's coming soon though. But as of now, I'm swamped and writing these are my only escape.**

 **Thanks to: CarleyEverett, pen123, rocknrollprincess131, 6980085LMFAO, and all of the guests.**

 **Prompt: Lee sacrifices himself for Carley. AU. Warning: this is really going to mess with your feels.**

 **XX**

Carley watched in awe as Lilly pointed her gun at her. Her entire life flashed before her eyes. She knew what was coming. This was it. She knew she was much too young to die, but as Lilly pulled the trigger, she closed her eyes, accepting her fate.

She kept her eyes shot as she heard the bullet flew towards her, bracing for pain. But it didn't come. She heard the bullet impact with someone's skin, but it wasn't her own. She opened her eyes. She regretted it.

At first, she didn't believe that the person at her feet was really there. She hoped it was all a dream. But it was real, as real as it was going to get.

Lee's body was the one at her feet.

She sunk to her knees and rolled him over. His body was cold, really cold. She examined his eyes. Sure enough, they were rolled back.

Carley felt a pain worse then getting shot as she made the realization that he was really gone.

She watched as Kenny sunk to his knees. After a few seconds of silent crying between the two, Kenny got up. He took the weapon out of Lilly's hand and aimed it at her.

"Wait!" Carley said, getting up. There were still tears in her eyes. She grabbed the gun from Kenny.

"What the hell is wrong with you? She fucking killed Lee!" Kenny shouted through gritted teeth.

"I know. And I think that she deserves to pay for what she has done. If you shoot her, she'll have a quick and easy death. But if we get in that RV and leave her ass behind, she'll suffer."

Kenny looked over at Lilly. After a moment of thinking he mumbled "Fine." He rubbed his eyes, trying his hardest not to cry.

After everyone else piled into the RV, Carley approached Lee's lifeless body again. She sat beside him, and took his limp body into her arms.

"I'm sorry." She said, the tears falling down her cheeks again. "You didn't deserve this. You saved me once, you didn't have to do it again. God, I miss you already. I don't know how much longer I can go on, but I'll fight just for you. I'll take care of Clementine. Hell, you didn't deserve this..." Her voice cracked and she began to sob. Now that Lee was gone, she felt like she was trapped in an eternal darkness. Lee was the only thing that had kept her happy, and now he was just gone.

Carley dreaded Clementine's reaction. She loved Lee, too. Hell, everyone I'm the group did. He was a better leader than Lilly ever was. This could've all been prevented. Lilly deserved to suffer.


	25. In Love With The Babysitter

**Prompt: Lee hires Carley as Clem's babysitter and falls for her. Modern AU.**

 **XX**

As soon as the doorbell rang, Lee rushed over and pulled the door open. The girl standing on the other side was young and gorgeous.

 _This must be the babysitter,_ Lee thought to himself. He had been looking for a babysitter for his daughter Clementine for awhile now, and finally finding one had been like a miracle.

"Lee Everett?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"That's me. Are you the new babysitter?" Lee asked, smiling at the young woman. She was maybe a few years younger than himself.

"That would be me. Name's Carley." She stuck out her hand and they shook. Carley had been super excited when Lee called her and answered her babysitting ad in the paper. She had been needing some extra money recently, and she loved kids, so she knew that this was the job for her.

"Nice to meet you. My little girl has been dying to meet you." And it was true. Unlike most kids, Clementine really wanted to meet her new babysitter. Lee didn't blame the little girl. Carley's ad was made to grab a kid's attention, with promises that she would play games and do crafts and lots of other things that were very kid centric.

"Where is she?" Carley asked, stepping inside.

"Clementine! The babysitter is here!" Lee called out, and not two seconds later he heard little feet running towards where he was, signaling that Clementine was coming close.

"Hey honey!" Carley greeted as the little girl came into view, smiling.

"Hi." Clementine greeted quietly, and Lee was quite surprised. Clementine was generally shy around new people.

"Okay, well I'll leave you two be. Thanks again for doing this. It's just so hard to drag her around when I'm running a ton of errands. The emergency numbers are on the fridge, and if I don't get home by 9 put her to bed." Lee said, kissing his daughter goodbye.

"No problem." Carley smiled and Lee walked out the door. He smiled to himself. Thank god he found a babysitter.

XX

He got home at around 8, earlier than he'd expected. The house was surprisingly quiet. He crept around, wondering if Carley had already put Clementine to bed.

He stopped by his daughter's doorway, peeking inside. She was there alright, and so was Carley. They were sitting nicely on the floor, playing with stuffed animals. Lee admired how much control Carley had over Clem, and how calm she was keeping her. It was just amazing to him.

"You need something? We're playing stuffed animals over here." Carley joked.

Lee stepped into the room and his daughter ran up to him for a hug. He pulled her in, squeezing her tightly.

"Hi daddy!" Clementine said as her father kissed her on the head.

"Hey honey. Are you having fun with Carley?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, she's awesome." Clementine said.

"Well, I'd better get going." Carley said, smiling and getting up. "Bye honey." She told Clementine.

"Bye!" Clementine called after her.

"Thanks again!" Lee told her.

Carley turned around and gently touched Lee's hand. Lee felt an electric shock go through his body. "Oh, don't worry about it." She said, smiling and exiting the room slowly.

XX

Lee didn't know what the hell was going on or what was wrong with him. This couldn't be happening.

Each day that she babysat, the inevitable became more and more apparent.

He was falling for Carley. The damn babysitter.

He didn't what it was about her. Her smile? The way she was so good around Clementine? He didn't know exactly what it was, but it was consuming him inside and out.

So, one day after he got home and Carley said her goodbyes to Clementine, he stopped her.

"What?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, the same way that she did the day that they first met.

"I was wondering if... Listen. What you've been doing for me has been just amazing. I can't thank you enough. So, to do so, I've been wondering if I could take you out for a thank you dinner." Lee said, hoping that this would work.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked. Lee could tell she was starting to smirk.

"Maybe."

"Well, yes. I will go to dinner with you. Just call me when you, you know, have more details and stuff." She winked at him and walked out the door.

Lee laughed to himself as he watched her leave.

He couldn't believe that he had landed a date with his daughter's babysitter.

XX

"Is Carley going to be my new mommy?" Clem asked as Lee had tucked her in that same night.

Lee's eyes widened at the question. "We'll see honey, we'll see." It was the only answer that he could give her at the time.


	26. Teasing

**This chapter. I don't even know what to say. I'm going on hiatus, I don't have much time anymore. But I can still post Drabbles, and they'll probably suck but eh. Sorry for the stories I haven't been reviewing or the PMs I haven't been replying to. I'll get to ya'll eventually.**

 **Thanks: Rossanna's Mind, pen123, Guest, CarleyEverett, and rocknrollprincess131. Every review makes my day and I can't believe we have so many!**

 **Prompt: AU-ish where everyone is at the St. John dinner table. Carley keeps teasing Lee and he can't take it.**

 **XX**

Dinner. It was something that the group had been wishing for, for the longest time. Lee thought it was kind of funny how little things like food were once taken for granted, and now they were cherished.

Lee looked around the table. Everyone was here. The group was beginning to become like his family. Everyone was anxiously waiting and talking to each other. Lee looked to his right, where Clementine was sitting. On his left was Carley.

"Just a few more minutes!" Brenda St. John called out.

Duck sighed loudly. "I wanna eat!" He called out, causing laughter across the table.

"It'll be here soon." Katjaa told her son.

They sat for a few more minutes, wondering what was taking so long. Everyone was getting quite bored and even more hungry than before.

Thats when Lee felt Carley's hand on his leg. He had no idea what the hell was going on, and why she was doing this. Her hand went farther and farther up his leg. Farther and farther, until her hand was up by his crotch.

Lee gave her a glare. How could she be doing this? There were people all around. Carley just smirked in response. She knew that she was torturing him, and she seemed to be getting joy out of it.

"Dinner's ready!" Brenda finally called out, bringing out the food. Carley didn't move her hand. Lee moved her hand and got up.

"Um... Brenda? We're gonna go wash our hands." He glared over at Carley, who smirked and got up. She knew what he really wanted.

"You're gonna pay for that." Lee whispered to her through gritted teeth as they climbed up the stairs.

"I'm sure I will." She answered, giggling.

Back at the table, Kenny looked around for a second before asking aloud: "Am I the only one they saw his hard on?"


	27. Big Mouth Ben

**You guys... God those reviews last time cracked me up. You all made my morning, because I hadn't checked them last night. So thanks to: Guest, pen123, Guest, 6980085LMFAO, Rossanna's Mind, Magixben1124, and rocknrollprincess131. You all are awesome, I love you guys!**

 **Prompt: Motor Inn setting. Lee and Carley are trying to keep their relationship secret. But Ben sees them together, and Lee must make sure he doesn't reveal the secret.**

 **XX**

Ben watched atop the RV as Carley came out of her room, with Lee following. Ben squinted, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Carley coming out of the room was normal, but Lee? What had they been doing? Everyone else in the group were in their own rooms, minding their own business.

Ben didn't bother to look away and saw Lee lean over and give Carley a kiss. A kiss! Were they... A thing? Ben was shocked, to say the least. He wondered how long this had been going on for, and if they knew that he was watching.

Suddenly, Lee pulled away from Carley quickly. His eyes widened as his head turned Ben's way.

Lee mouthed "shit" as he turned away. He watched as Carley's cheeks turned crimson. Ben assumed that they had thought that he wouldn't see them.

Ben quickly turned away.

XX

"Shit." Lee said as he turned towards Carley. He hadn't been expecting Ben to see them coming out of Carley's room. He knew that it was a possibility, but he had no idea that it would actually happen.

"Fuck." Carley replied. Ben had seen them coming out of the room, kissing... They were screwed. Ben was a big mouth, even if he didn't mean to be. Even if he promised to keep a secret, Lee and Carley knew him enough to know that it probably wasn't true.

"He'll tell everyone." Lee said, matching Carley's thoughts. He didn't really care about a few certain people knowing about the relationship, but he was really worried about Lilly. Knowing that bitch, it would be a big thing and there would probably be a big fight over something over it. He didn't want that, and neither did she.

"He will." Ben was just turned away now, probably pretending that he wasn't looking. But they had seen him, and he had seen them.

"What do you want to do?" Lee asked. "Talk to him about it?"

"Maybe it's best if we leave it be. Lilly could come out at any minute and see us talking to him."

"Yeah. But if we don't talk to him, he'll spill for sure."

Carley shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"I'll talk to him. You just keep an eye out for Lilly."

"And if I see her?"

"Distract her of something. I don't know, just keep an eye out for her."

Carley rolled her eyes. "Okay."

Lee walked down the balcony and approached Ben. "Hey Ben." He said to the teenager.

"Oh! Um... Hi Lee." Ben said awkwardly.

"Yeah. So about what you just saw..." Lee said, cutting to the chase.

"What are you talking about?" Ben said quickly. Lee knew just where this was going. He was already nervous.

"I'm talking about me and Carley. Don't act like you don't know, you even made eye contact with us."

It took Ben a second to answer. "Okay. I saw. Do you guys have a... Thing going on?" He asked.

"We do. Listen to me, Ben. As of right now, you're the only one who knows. So you can't speak a word to anyone. Not a soul. Don't even tell Clementine. Nobody." Lee said, emphasizing each and every word. Ben looked like he was about to shit himself, but when he realized he was the first in on the secret he smiled.

"Okay, Lee. I'll try." Ben answered.

"Trying isn't good enough."

"Okay, I won't. Maybe."

" _Ben."_ Lee growled.

"Okay, man. I was joking."

"You better have been."

"I was. Dude, I won't say a word. I just feel honored to be the first to know."

"Just don't say anything, and you'll get to keep that honor."

"Okay... Are you ever going to tell the group?"

"Yeah, but now isn't the time."

"When it is, can I help tell?"

"Sure. But only when I say it's time."

"Okay."

"Thanks Ben." Lee said. Might as well make the kid feel good, it might encourage him even more to keep the secret.

Lee climbed back up the balcony.

"What did he say?" Carley asked.

"He'd keep the secret. Oh, and he wants to help tell the group about us." Lee answered.

"Are you going to let him?"

"Maybe."

There was a pregnant pause until Carley spoke again. "You know we don't have much time."

"Time until what?"

"He spills."

"Let's just hope that he at least holds out for a few days."

"Yeah, let's hope."

Lee laughed and give her a soft kiss. "See you tomorrow. Love you." He told her, climbing down the balcony and heading to his own room.

"Love you too." She said.

"Wow, 'Love you'? You guys are serious." Ben said.

Lee gave the kid a deadly glare before walking into his room.


	28. My Life Would Suck Without You

**This one is a bit different than usual. I am now starting to take song prompts. Give me a song that reminds you of CarLee and I'll take it, as long as it makes sense somehow. It won't be a song fic per say, but I'll base the Drabble off if the message that the song conveys. Get it? If not, you'll understand in a few seconds, after you read this. I would advise playing the songs while reading so you can get the connection, but you don't have to.**

 **Prompt: "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson.**

 **XX**

Carley stared at the man at her door in disbelief. It wasn't him, it couldn't be. Why was he back? They had broken up a bit ago, because they had gotten into a huge fight. Not that fights weren't common. They were.

"I'm sorry." Lee told her. She knew it. Every time that they had fought, Lee had always been back to apologize. Then they would get into another fight eventually, and the vicious cycle would repeat itself.

Every time that he would leave, he'd claim that he'd never come back to her. Ever. He always told her how she couldn't give what he wanted, and he wanted someone else. But every time, he would be back at her door, just like now.

Despite all of the bumps in the road, Carley knew deep down that she and Carley were made for each other. They were born to get together. She knew it.

Every time that they would fight, he would claim that she was the one with the issues. She knew that she was probably wrong for telling him to get the fuck out of her house. She knew it was probably wrong to instigate and pick a fight. She knew she had many flaws, but Lee was in no position to talk. He was just as messed up as she was.

But she still convinced herself that she and Lee were meant to be. Why would he keep coming back? Why would she keep letting him in?

Being with Lee was pretty damn dysfunctional. But for some reason, every time that he left, she wouldn't stop thinking about him. She wanted to let him go, but she just couldn't. No matter how hard she tried.

Most people would've given up by now and just assumed that they weren't meant to be. But Carley was the opposite.

She hated to admit it, but every time Lee left, her life would drag and feel useless. She would feel useless without him, like she needed him to function. She would sit on the couch all alone and sigh, thinking about him. She hated that she loved him. He was an asshole and she was a bitch, and they just came together. One couldn't function with the other.

If she was being honest, her life just sucked without him.


	29. Can't Stop

**Thanks to: 6980085LMFAO, pen123, CarleyEverett, Magixben1124, and rocknrollprincess131. I'm glad you all like the Song idea, and thanks to those who submitted songs. This is gonna be pretty fun actually. ;) I'll get to you all eventually, just keep sending me songs!**

 **Prompt: "Can't Stop" By Maroon 5. This is short, but I had a stressful day and 2 finals to take so... Just enjoy!**

 **XX**

He sat alone on his bed, stretching himself out. He tried to concentrate on what was on TV, but he couldn't. He tried picking a novel off of the floor and opening it to the first page. He couldn't even get through the first sentence. He couldn't concentrate on a single thing except for her, she was the only thing on his mind.

Carley. Carley. Carley. She was the only thing on his mind. It had been like this for quite awhile now, he would spend days and nights engrossed in his own thoughts about her, he also took it as far as pretending that she still wanted him. He knew it was crazy, but he couldn't stop.

He thought about all of the memories that he had with her. He pretended that she was right there with him. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. He'd love to sit with his phone by his side, waiting for it light up with her name. But it never did, and he didn't know what he could do about it.

He would sometimes laugh at himself, for thinking that she would be by his side forever and that she was attracted to him. It was quite ridiculous, actually. But despite how silly it was, he's still dream about her. And not just any regular dream, they would always be sex dreams. He'd always think that she was there with him. But when he woke up covered in sweat and clutching a pillow, he knew it wasn't true. Then he'd go back to sleep. To help him go to sleep, he would think about an alternate reality where she wanted him. He would always put himself at ease with these thoughts.

He literally kill a man, just to have her look at him. He would give anything to see her smile and taste her cherry red lips. He lived in a pretend world where she was there. Touching him, kissing him, whatever he fantasized about. She was stuck in his mind, and there was nothing that any person, place, or thing could do to make him forget her. She was practically making him insane, he would be in the funny farm any time now.

Lee Everett just couldn't stop thinking of Carley, a girl that he would never touch outside of his fantasies.


	30. Sister To Sister

**Prompt: Lilly and Carley are besties and talk about guys and relationships. Lilly gets jealous of Lee and Carley's relationship.**

 **XX**

"Hey Car." Lilly said as she sat beside her best friend, Carley. It had been a rough day, and now she just wanted to talk for a little bit.

"Hey Lil." Carley answered, smiling as her friend sat down beside her. She loved times like this, when she could just normally talk to her friend, making it seek like nothing was going on outside, even though it was hell out there.

"Where's Lee?" Lilly asked jokingly. Carley chuckled.

"He's out on a run. He'll be back soon."

"I have a quick question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Where do you see your relationship with him going, exactly?"

Carley thought for a moment. "How far in the future are we looking?"

"A few years, maybe."

"In a few years, I'm hoping that this will be all over. I'm hoping that there will be a cure or something, or that all of the walkers are gone. Then maybe we could finally settle down and slow down a bit with our relationship."

"Does he want a family?"

"I'm assuming he does, but he never mentioned it. Clem will be there with us though, I'm sure of it."

"You don't think her parents will ever be found?"

"Not really. It's sad, but I think there's a very minuscule chance."

"Poor thing."

"I know."

"So... Is Lee affectionate?"

"Very. He's a cuddler."

"He is? Wow."

"Yeah, we can cuddle for hours and hours."

"Must be nice." Carley could hear the jealousy dripping in Lilly's voice as she said this, and it sort of made her feel bad.

"It is."

Lilly sighed. "Is it... Hard to be in a relationship while all of this is going on?"

"Kind of. I mean, we don't have a lot of moments per say. But we manage to make it work, somehow."

"Wow. You two still remain strong. You must really love each other."

"We do."

Lilly stared into space for a few moments, not saying a word.

"What're you thinking about?" Carley asked her friend.

"The rest of us. I mean, there are people like you and Lee who are going to start a family after this all ends. Then there's rest of us. I mean, there aren't going to many people left, unless they find a cure, which may or may not happen. If there never is a cure, what're we going to do? Go extinct? Even the ones who have families will die eventually."

"I guess we're fucked unless there's a cure."

"Yeah. It's just... I'm also sort of jealous you and Lee."

"Why us?"

"Because you fell in love during all of this and you are still going strong. To me, that's pretty badass. If it were me in a relationship, I wouldn't last like you guys."

Carley smiled, laughing. "Thanks, Lil."

A few seconds later, Lilly asked "Hey Car?"

"What?"

"You think I'll ever find a Lee?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Yeah right."

"Yeah, well I see the way that Doug looks at you. Mark too."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Lilly simply smiled.


	31. Got Bit, World Gone To Shit

**Hey guys! WiFi is still a bit wacky on my side, but I'm good right now. This is why I'm updating right now haha.**

 **Thanks to my lovely reviewers: CarleyEverett, pen123, rocknrollprincess131, and all of those guests.**

 **Prompt: Lee tells Carley that he's bit. AU**

 **XX**

"Lee are you out there?"

Lee heard Christa calling his name, but he couldn't move. He did know what to do. He looked down at his wrist. He was bit. He was fucked.

"You okay?" Everyone was asking, so he decided to just tell them. There was no use in hiding it, they would probably find out eventually anyway. Everyone was out there except for Carley, and she was the person he was most nervous about telling. He knew that the worst part would be saying goodbye.

Lee slowly rolled his sleeve back up, showcasing his arm to the group. Everyone gasped in unison.

"You're not..." Omid said quietly.

"Shit..." Christa said.

Kenny looked down at his feet before answering. "She's... She's inside." Kenny told his friend, gesturing towards the house. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He knew just what Lee wanted to do before he turned though, and it was saying goodbye. Kenny knew it as the hardest part, but it was the most important.

Lee rushed in. "Carley?" He called out.

She approached him. "Hey hon."

He studied her picture perfect features, knowing that his time with her was numbered. He had to tell her ASAP, but he didn't know how. "There's something I need to tell you." He stated simply.

Carley wondered what it was. She knew it was bad news though. "What is it?"

"I'm... I'm bit, Carley." He lifted up his sleeves to show her. She choked back sobs as she ran her fingers over the bite, hoping that it was all in her imagination. But it wasn't, and she knew it.

"No... No..." She said, tears pooling in her eyes. Why Lee? What had he ever done? He was a perfect man, android never stop at anything to protect the ones they he loved.

"I just wanted you to know, but I'm still not giving up. I don't need to be treated with special care. I still need to do what needs to be done. I'm not letting some bite stop me." Lee told her.

"Lee..." She started.

"I toms you what's happening. I don't need to be babied. I'm going to try to fight this the best that I can, and stay alive as long as I can. I'm not giving up. And when I do turn..."

"Lee. Please." Carley begged as tears began to run down her cheeks. She took Lee's hand and squeezed it lovingly. She couldn't fathom that she was actually losing him, she had always thought that she would be the first to go. Apparently she was wrong. She examined Lee. His head was shiny with sweat. The fever was already kicking in. She wanted to help him.

"Whatever happens... Just remember that I love you more than anything."

She cried even harder, and he pulled her in. He was burning up. It was coming. "I love you too, I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to. Like I said, I love you and plan on staying with you for as long as I can."

Carley smiled despite the tears running down her face. She knew that Lee was a survivor. If he said he was going to be around for awhile, he meant it.


	32. Telling Her

**Looks like I gave you all a case of the feels last time... Hehe. Yeah, I'm one of those sadistic people that feels good when others cry about my writing. Makes me feel accomplished. Guess I'm not too different from TellTale, huh? XD**

 **Thanks to: CarleyEverett, pen123, Magixben1124, and rocknrollprincess131. You people are my motivation!**

 **Prompt: Carley doesn't know Lee's past. Kenny does know, and he thinks that Lee should tell Carley. AU**

 **XX**

"You gotta tell her, man. You can't keep it from her forever. Don't you think that she has a right to know? She is your girlfriend, after all."

Lee tried to hear what Kenny was saying. He wanted to agree, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. He didn't know if he should tell Carley about his past. He had no idea how she would react when he told her that he actually killed a man. He'd been keeping it hidden from everyone else in the group, so why tell her? Kenny did have a point though.

"Maybe. I don't know how she'll react though. My past is not something I can just say and expect her to be all 'baby it's okay'." Lee told his friend, sighing loudly.

"What if she is though? You won't know unless you tell her." Kenny told him. Lee had to admit, Kenny had been making some good points about why he should tell Carley about the past, but Lee just disregarded them as if they were nothing. Kenny was right and he knew it.

"Imagine of this was you and Katjaa. Would you tell her?"

"Of course I would. I would tell her as soon as possible too. Imagine not telling her, and then she finds out from somebody else. She'll be pissed, and won't trust you ever again. It's better to tell her, Lee. You have to listen to me here. If it was better not to tell her, I would tell you not to."

Lee thought for a moment. He and Kenny weren't the only ones who knew about the secret, after all. Larry and Lilly knew, but it wasn't because Lee had told them. So Carley was indeed in danger of finding out from another source. And Lee certainly didn't want that.

"So..." Kenny said, impatiently waiting for Lee's answer. He didn't know how it was so hard to decide, but Lee was Lee. It seemed like he had to thoroughly think everything through.

"Okay." Lee said simply.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'll tell her."

XX

Lee approached Carley's room with butterflies in his stomach. He should've rehearsed this, because he had no idea what the hell he was going to say. He stood in front of the door. He couldn't bring himself to knock. He thought about turning and running away, but he knew it wasn't an option.

He sighed, knocking on the door lightly.

"Come in." Carley called out, and Lee took a shaky step inside.

"Oh! Hey hon." Carley said, smiling. Lee smiled back at her, despite how nervous he felt. She had been calling him "hon" for quite awhile now, and he was starting to love it.

"Hey babe." He told her, sitting beside her on her bed, which squeaked under his weight. He knew that "babe" was a pretty cliché pet name, but she didn't mind it at all.

"What's up? You never come in here to hang out with me."

"Actually, there's um... There's something I need to tell you."

"Oh god..." She said. "You're breaking up with me?"

"No. But you might break up with me after I tell you this though."

"Oh god. You've been seeing Lilly."

"Don't jump to conclusions so fast. It has nothing to do with cheating or anything like that. It's about... My past."

"What about it? You were married before, right? I knew that."

"That's not it. I... I killed a person before all of this." He turned away. He couldn't bear to look her in the eyes. He feared what she was thinking right now.

"Why?"

He thought for a moment. He turned to face her. "Well... It's a long story..." He said, and then he began to spill about his whole entire story. When he was finished, he met her gaze.

"Lee..." She began, unsure of how to finish.

"I know, I know. It's okay, you don't have to associate with me anymore. I'll stay far away from you and just do what I need to do. Hell, I won't even make eye contact. We can go our own ways."

"God, you tell me not to jump to conclusions. I wasn't going to tell you off. It doesn't matter what you did in the past. It's all gone now. It doesn't matter that you killed, because frankly I think it's a skill that might come in handy." She joked. She caught him smiling a bit.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think you are a great guy. Like I said, the past is in the past. It doesn't matter anymore, today is the present. Lee, I love you. And I love you matter what you did." She pulled him closer, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Thanks, Carley. I appreciate it. You know who else knows?"

"Who?"

"Larry and Lilly."

"You told them?"

"Nope. That's why in telling people I trust, starting with you. Kenny knows too, but he knew from before. He was the one that pretty much convinced me to tell you. I'm glad I did though."

"I'm glad too. It must be hard for you though. So I'm proud of you."

"Carley. Stop." He joked.

"Never." She gave him an evil smirk before pulling him in for another kiss. Lee kissed her back, thinking about how he owed Kenny a great big thank you when he had the chance.


	33. Reunited

**Prompt: "Reunited" by Peaches and Herb. Lee reunites with Carley after he dies.**

 **XX**

"Clem, you need to make sure I don't turn."

Lee couldn't believe that this was happening, and that he was actually going to die. This was his end. It wasn't literally dying that he was worried about, he was worried about leaving Clem alone. If he didn't have her, he would've openly welcomed death. He just couldn't bear the thought of losing her. But he also couldn't beat to think about turning and biting her, that's why he wanted her to shoot him.

There were tears in her eyes, he knew that this was going to be hard for her. She had lost her parents, and now she was losing him. He didn't know why all of this was happening to her, she didn't deserve it.

"Make sure you find Christa and Omid, okay?" He told her. More than anything, he didn't want her to be on her own. She deserved a family, people to take care of her. And he knew that Christa and Omid would.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Those were the last words that they had exchanged. Clem raised her gun and pointed it towards Lee's head. She couldn't look as she pulled the trigger, ending Lee's suffering.

XX

Carley was standing in front of Lee's eyes, wearing a white dress. At first, he couldn't believe it. She was dead. Then he remembered that he was dead too, and knew exactly where he was.

"Carley?" He asked, feeling tears pool in his eyes.

"Lee." She said, just as happy as he was.

They were finally reunited with each other, and Lee had to admit, it felt so damn good.


	34. Teen Dreams(Special TeaserTrailer)

**Hey everyone! So this one is going to be a teaser/trailer for my high school AU fic that I'll be publishing soon. This will be part of the first chapter. Hope you all enjoy and watch out for Teen Dreams, coming out soon!**

 **XX**

 _She could practically hear her parents scolding her. She knew what she was doing was completely wrong and went against everything that her parents had taught her growing up._

 _"You should be with Doug, he's a nice boy."_

 _That's what they would say to her. Her reaction would most likely be to bow her head in shame and sulk up to her room, sad that she had disappointed her parents. But now, she didn't think that she would do that. If her parents tried to tell her off about this, she would fight with them. She wouldn't win, but she would go down fighting, and attempting to tell her parents off._

 _This boy was just the opposite of Doug. This boy was everything that he had fantasized about as a little girl, and she had no idea what he was doing with her. Sure, Doug was cute, but this boy made him look like a toothless troll._

 _He ran his hands through her silky, short hair, which made her lightly moan. He smirked at this, and crashed his lips down onto hers. She hated to admit it, but this was her first kiss. He didn't have to know that, though. With the way that things were going now, Carley assumed that this was going to turn into a flow blown make out session, and she wasn't sure that she wanted that, but she had the feeling that she would have no choice._

 _"Kind of weird how we've only known each other for a short time, and we're already doing this. I mean, you just wanted to talk me about my academic achievements and dumb shit like that. But look at what we're doing instead." He said, laughing._

 _"We got through 3 questions." She joked, laughing as well. She had to admit, she didn't expect this. Not one bit. She had walked down to the library, and waited until he arrived so that they could conduct their interview. Then, he suggested that they go into the back of the library, behind the shelves, where nobody could see them. Carley thought nothing of it and just simply agreed with him. They then whizzed through the first three questions of the interview, and now this. She liked it, but she hadn't expected it._

 _"You know how much time we got left?" He asked, and she pushed him off of her so she could get to her phone. He frowned._

 _"Ah, fuck it. I guess we'll find out when the bell rings." He said, pulling her back down. She giggled._

 _"Ahh!" She said playfully. She knew that some people would call her a slut for making out with a guy that she had just met. In her defense, this wasn't literally first time that she had talked to him. The two met up twice before the initial interview, the newspaper teacher had insisted that they do so that they could "get acquainted". Little did the teacher know, she was setting them up for a make out session. Carley was confused about her feelings for this boy, she didn't know if she even had a crush on him. They really hadn't known each other for too long, so she didn't know how he was already crushing on her or whatever the hell he felt for her._

 _"We can just tell the teacher that we didn't finish the interview and they we can finish it tomorrow." He told her, kissing her again. She whimpered as his weight crushed her slightly. "You're so tense, loosen up." He told her, smirking down at her._

 _She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She had no idea that she had this in her, and neither did he. But it turned him on, and that was all she needed._

 _Her heart was beating like a damn drum as he kissed her again. This was all too much for her. First kiss and first make out session? Who would've thought?_

 _After a few more solid seconds of kissing, the bell rang and the two had to break off. He smiled at her and straightened his Appearance. "I'll see you tomorrow." He told her, leaning in for another kiss._

 _Carley sighed, watching him walking away. Lee Everett was going to be the death of her, she knew it._


	35. Sick Day

**Glad you all are excited for the new story... ;) Thanks to: rocknrollprincess131, pen123, magixben1124, CarleyEverett, all of the guests. Love you guys!**

 **Prompt: Carley is sick and Lee is there to help nurse her back to health. Pure fluff. Modern AU**

 **XX**

Carley sneezed and reached for the box of tissues on her nightstand. She blew her nose yet again, and then stuffed her head back into her pillow. All she had was a simple cold, but it was hell to her. She hated being sick. She was never able to do anything but blow her nose, take throat drops, and eat soup. It was annoying and unnecessary.

She coughed loudly, and reached for her cough drops, which were on the nightstand as well. But as she reached for them, she accidentally knocked the bag over. She watched as it fell to the ground, sighing. She wanted to pick it up, but being sick made her feel extra lazy and exhausted, even little things like making the bed tired her out. So she sure as hell wasn't picking that up, even though she wanted to.

"Lee!" She called out her husband's name weakly, hoping he would come quickly. She knew that he would, and he sure did.

"What's wrong hon?" He asked her sweetly. Lee had taken the day off from his job as a teacher just to take care of her, which Carley thought was sweet-but also unnecessary. But Lee insisted, and there was no way to win.

"Can you pick up my bag of cough drops? They fell on the floor and..." She started, but he had already picked them up before she could finish. "Thank you." She told him, to which he replied with a smile and a "You are welcome, baby."

"Need anything else?" He asked.

"Not at the moment." She said, unwrapping a cough drop and popping it in her mouth.

"Okay. Well ok going to go wake Clementine up, call me if you need me." Lee smiled and exited the room. Clementine was going to be surprised to see her daddy waking her up. He was usually gone by the time she woke up, and her mom usually did so. Carley smiled at the thought.

She closed her eyes, dying to fall back into the wonderful place that was sleep. But she was just feeling worse and worse. She broke out in a sweat, even though it was actually chilly outside. She threw off her blankets in a huff, quickly swiping the swear from her forehead.

Was she getting a fever? She hoped not, but she honestly didn't care at the moment. She wanted sleep.

She must've drifted off a few moments later, because the next thing that she remembered was waking up with Lee standing in front of her.

"What are you doing?" She asked groggily. "Are you watching me?" He could barely make out her words, because her sinuses were all clogged up.

"I was checking on you. You look like hell. How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"I think I have a fever. Do we have anything I could take?" She asked, sitting up slightly.

Lee frowned. "I don't think we do. But I could get you some grok the store. I could run down there right now."

"I can just wait it out, I won't die."

"No, I'll go." Lee said, gathering his stuff.

"There's no winning with you, huh?"

"Nope."

"Honey, I love you. I really do. Most guys wouldn't stay home with their whiny wives all day."

"I love you too. And you're not whiny. Now lay down and rest, I'll be back soon."

"What if I want to get up and do something?" She joked.

"Don't. Rest." He said firmly.

Carley rolled her eyes, laughing, and put her head back on the pillow. Her husband was quite overprotective sometimes, but she loved him.


	36. I Would Do Anything For You

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers: pen123, CarleyEverett, 6980085LMFAO, Magixben1124, and rocknrollprincess131. I still can't believe that we went over 200 reviews!**

 **Prompt: "I would Do Anything For You" by Foster The People.**

 **XX**

Sometimes Lee didn't know what the hell he was doing. He would see the fights play out between Kenny and Lilly, but he didn't want to get in the way of them. It wasn't that he was afraid, he just didn't want to be a part of the whole power struggle. He thought that he had everything under control, but things fell apart everyday and chaos could erupt at any second.

He wanted to tell the group about his past, but he didn't how he'd be able to explain it. He knew that a majority of the group would think that he was a cold blooded killer and would want to stay away from him. They'd probably have a vote and he would be kicked out. He wanted to be able to defend what he did. He just didn't know how.

Carley knew though. She didn't care as much as he would've thought, which was a good thing. She gave him the advice that he should tell the people in the group, starting with the ones that he trusted most. As she told him the plan, he listened thoroughly, taking in every word. He realized that she was right. Then she kissed him, and he didn't know what to make of that.

That's when he realized what she meant to him. Without her, he wouldn't have been able to reveal his past. He wouldn't be able to convince himself that it was right, and the group would from another source, namely Lilly and Larry. He didn't want that, because they would probably twist the story in some way.

As he lay in bed after telling everyone, he made a sudden realization about himself. He told her that he had revealed his secret, and she seemed pretty satisfied. He had to admit, he was too. People didn't lash out like he had thought they would, once he explained his actions.

Thats when he climes into his bed and made his realization.

He was in love with Carley.

He knew it was crazy, and he knew it wasn't supposed to happen. The world had ended. But he couldn't help himself or seem to calm himself down when he thought of her. She was stuck in his mind, like damn tattoo.

No matter how happy he was, every day was a battle. This whole thing was an endless war, and he didn't know if he'd get out of it in one piece. This life that he was living was not right, every second was torture. He'd considered giving up, saying no, but she wouldn't let him.

He loved hearing her talk to him. He was a great listener. Every time that she talked, he always had this big smile on his face. Her voice was like sweet music to his ears, and he wanted nothing more than to hear it forever.

He'd been in love before, but what he felt for Carley was all new to him. It was better, sweeter, and all he could've wanted. He knew that she knew his feelings, he didn't even have to mention anything. He hoped that she felt the same way, but somehow he had the suspicion that she did.

He would give up everything for her, he just hoped that she would do the same for him. The only thing that he was positive about was that he had fallen in love and that there was nothing he could do about it.


	37. My Daughter's Teacher

**Prompt: Carley is Clem's mom, and she falls for Clem's teacher, Mr. Everett. Modern AU.**

 **By the way everyone, if you ever want to see one of these drabbles turned into a full story, just let me know and I'll see what I can do. :)**

 **XX**

"Mom, you remember about my parent teacher, conference, right?" 8 year old Clementine said, running into the kitchen. Her mom, Carley, was in there and getting Clem's after school snack ready.

Carley sighed. Why was her daughter asking her this the minute she walked in the door? She had known about the conference for weeks. She didn't know why her daughter was so completely overjoyed about it though. Maybe she was just excited and nervous about what her teacher would say. It was normal, and also very cute.

"MOOOOM!" Clementine called out loudly. She sounded like she was starting to get annoyed with her mother.

"Honey, no need to scream. I'm right here." Carley told her daughter. "Go wash your hands and you can have your snack."

"You didn't answer my question!" Clementine said.

"Honey, yes. I do remember about the conference, I'm going to go." In Carley's mind, patent teacher conferences were unnecessary, unless the kid caused trouble or raised some concern. But Clementine wasn't one of those kids, Carley knew it. But to the teachers, it was only fair.

"Am I going to go with you, or are you going to leave me with Sandra?" Clementine e asked. Being a single mom was hard for Carley. Sometimes, there were places that she just couldn't take her daughter. Because of this, Carley had hired Sandra, who was teenage babysitter.

"I'll probably leave you with Sandra." Carley told her daughter.

"Okay!" Clementine said, running into the bathroom to wash up. Carley sighed and ran her hands through her hair, wishing for nothing but sleep. But as a single mother, the word was foreign to her.

XX

"Sandra, you know where everything is, right?" Carley asked. She was rushing now. The conference was at 5:30, and it was 5:10. Considering they it took 25 minutes to get to the school...

"Yes, I do." Sandra answered.

"Good. Thanks so much for looking after Clementine. You have no idea how much it means to me."

"Anytime. Your little girl is the cutest."

"She is, isn't she?"

Clementine smiled and ran up to her mom, hugging her. "Bye mommy!" She said, squeezing her mother tightly. Her mother replied with a kiss on her daughter's head and a "Goodbye honey."

Then, she rushed out the door.

XX

Carley looked up at the clock as she entered the classroom. 6 minutes late, it wasn't that bad. She surveyed the room. There wasn't a teacher as far as she could see, and this was the right room. The security guard had even guided her here.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Hello." A voice called back, and Carley watched as an African American man came into view.

"Um... Uh..." She attempted. The first thing they she noticed about him was that he was handsome. Really handsome.

"Are you looking for someone?" He asked.

"Just um... Are you Mr. Everett?" Carley asked the man.

"That would be me. Who's your child."

"Clementine."

"Clementine? Wow, I have a lot to say about that girl." The teacher laughed and sat at his desk. "Sit down." He gestured to the chair that was placed across from him. Carley sat down, wondering if they was a good or bad thing. But her thoughts were quickly changed as soon as she noticed how handsome Mr. Everett was up close.

"So..." Carley started. At the moment, she wished she looked a little better. She shook the thought away. She was here to learn about her daughter's academic achievements.

"Clementine is a good girl. Really good. She does all of her work and listens to instructions. She also gets along well with other, she had a too of friends in this class. Everyone wants to be her partner. She also has the neatest handwriting in the class, which is impressive to me. Oh, and she..."

Carley zoned the man out and examined his face a little more. She looked around the room for pictures of a wife or kids, but didn't see any. She examined his finger for a ring, but didn't see one.

"Do you know what it is?" The teacher asked her, snapping her out of her trance.

"I was thinking about it, and I don't think I do." Carley lied.

"The lexile level is essentially a child's reading level, and your daughter's is the highest in the class."

"Wow. I'm proud of her."

"You should be. She's one of my best and favorite students."

Carley say for a moment. She knew they he would say that.

"You didn't need a conference. You can just go home now if you want."

She wanted to stay and talk. She wanted to learn more about Mr. Everett. But that would just be weird, wouldn't it? Carley didn't think so, but she thanked the teacher and went on her way anyway. All through the night, her thoughts were on the sexy Mr. Everett, hoping that there would be more parent teacher conferences in the future.


	38. Come To Me

**Prompt: "Come To Me" by The Goo Goo Dolls.**

 **XX**

As he looked at her standing in front of him in her white dress, he remembered what hell it had been before he met her. It had been just plain darkness to him, and nothing more. But whenever she kissed him, she lit up the whole room, hell maybe even the whole planet.

She was kind and sweet, and he was grateful to have her. She had pulled him out of his personal hell, and for that he promised that he would be forever faithful and would never leave her side.

Even if they were side by side, he still had dreams about her. She would cuddle close to him on cold nights, and he would hold her close. She kept him warm, but it didn't matter. He didn't need blankets if he could just touch her skin.

He would've given up a long time ago. He would've told Kenny and Hershel that he couldn't handle Clementine. But he didn't, and it was because he knew it would get better. He knew it sounded sort of stupid, but he knew something good was going to happen. He already had Clementine, but he knew that something else was going to come along that day. Well, he didn't know that it was going to be someone else. And that was Carley.

He didn't anything of it at first, but that was until she saved Clementine. He didn't realize that it was love until later, but he had a feeling that it was always there. But as he, Clem, and Carley drew closer, Lee felt more and more like shit. He loved his two girls, but he felt bad because other people were losing their families every day, and he was gaining one. He felt selfish.

Another thing that she did for him was convince him that the past was not important. He tried burning photos, and getting rid of anything that had to do with the past. But she told him that what he was doing wasn't going to erase the past, and she didn't care. They both had done bad things before, and she didn't care what had happened before. The world had gone to shit, but she wouldn't have cared either way. She convinced him that he didn't need to be sad about or explain his actions, the past was in the past and now they could start again.

Meh knew right then that they would be together until the end. Nothing could tear them apart. They were both practically family, especially with Clementine. He was afraid to love again after what had happened last time, but Carley and Clementine had taught him that loving again was okay and nothing to be afraid of. Even though it was the end of the world, they would grow old together.

And now, they were promising that to each other. They had found a bridal shop on a run, and decider to make the most of it. Today was going to be the day that they were bound together, forever. Lilly would kill them, but they didn't care at all.

Clementine smiled as she took his hand. The room was empty except for the three of them, and it was perfect. Now, they were really starting over. All of their pasts were erased as they leaned in and kissed each other. Lee savored every last moment, wishing that they could stay in here forever.

"Yay!" Clementine shouted, making his heart melt all the more. Nothing had ever made him feel like this before, not even his first wedding, and he thought that that was the best day of his life. Now, he was in some run down bridal shop in a bloody tuxedo, with a beautiful girl with a slightly ripped dress standing in from of him, willing himself not to cry like a baby.

"I love you, Lee Everett." Carley told him, leaning in for another kiss.

"I love you too." He replied. "More than you'd ever know."


	39. The Nurse And The Soldier

**Prompt: Lee has an injury and Carley helps care for him. Just pretend that Katjaa doesn't know how to do that stuff.**

 **XX**

All eyes turned towards Lee as he walked back into the motor Inn, grabbing his arm in pain. The first one to rush over was Clementine. "Are you okay?" She asked Lee, clearly worried.

"I'm fine, honey. I just had a little accident is all." Lee told her, and everyone else came rushing up to him to see what happened. He had a large gash going down his arm, it looked really bad. Carley pushed past everyone to see what was wrong. Lee had went on a supply run, but it was clear that he had gotten in some trouble along the way.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Carley asked, about as nervous as Clementine was. It was bad.

"It's just a scratch, okay?" He tried, but Carley pulled him away. "Move!" She shouted at everyone as she pushed past them. She made Lee sit on a chair as she dug through the medical supplies, pulling out what she needed.

Carley immediately got to work. Nobody bothered her, and she was glad for that. She didn't need a ton of people crowding around to see her help Lee out, she could do fine on her own.

"You didn't need to be this worried." Lee told her, not looking at his own arm as she worked on it.

"I am. Now brace yourself." She told him, pouring some antiseptic on the gash. He winced as she did so, and she felt bad for him."It's okay." She assured, but even she didn't believe it.

She wrapped a bandage around the gash tightly so that he wouldn't bleed anymore. She made sure it was on security and looked up at him. "We'll need to check that every once in awhile." She told him, and he nodded.

"Thanks." He told her, smiling slightly. "Even thought that antiseptic hurt like hell. It was like my arm was on fire."

"I'm sorry." She said. She down and kissed the bandaged arm, giggling as she did so. "It feel any better now?" She asked, fibbing him a devilish grin.

He smiled despite the pain. "Yeah. Definitely. I owe you big time."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. You patched me up, it could've gotten infected and I could've died."

"Yeah, but you don't owe me. Plus, you saved me before."

"Doesn't matter. I still owe you."

"You don't."

"I do."

"I'm not fighting with you all day."

"You're not." He said, and as she was about to say something, he smashed his lips up against hers. After they broke off, she caught her breath before saying "Well, if you owed me before, you don't anymore."

"How we doin'?" Kenny asked, walking over.

"Yeah! Is Lee okay?" Clementine asked. Lee straightened himself up and Carley pretended that she was picking up the supplies.

"I'm fine, sweet pea." Lee assured. The girl ran up to him and he pulled her in for a hug, or the best he could do with his arm.

Carley decided to give them some privacy now and shot Lee a devilish look before walking back up the balcony that led to her room.


	40. Would He Have Liked Me?

**Prompt: Carley wonders how Lee's brother would react to them being together.**

 **XX**

"Who's this picture supposed to be of?" Carley asked Lee, holding an old framed and dusty picture. She wiped it off to see the image more clearly, but she still couldn't make out who it was. It was "clean up" day around the Motor Inn. Lilly had created the name and the day. Everyone had to clean out their rooms and Lilly had to inspect them. It was one of her many measures she took to see who was taking the supplies. Carley thought it was ridiculous, but she got it done as soon as she could. So, since her room was being "inspected", Carley decided to help Lee out with his room.

"It's me and my brother at the park." Lee said sadly. He kept that picture and would keep it forever, because he missed his brother day and night.

"Aw, that's cute." Carley said, handing Lee the picture. She picked up another one. This one was infrared and it was a picture of a boy holding a baby in the hospital, with a T-shirt that said "big brother".

"That's the first time I held my brother." Lee explained. Carley smiled at how sweet it was that he kept pictures of his brother in his room. He really cared about him.

"Aw, I bet you were proud." Carley said.

"I was. I thought that I was the cat's ass. I loved holding him, I didn't even want to give him back to my mom." Lee laughed. He almost teared up at the memory, thinking about how it felt like just yesterday that he held his brother, and how just recently he had to put him down. Seeing how sad he was getting, Carley was pulling him close so she could comfort him.

"I'm okay. It's just... It's nothing. He was a great guy, and the best brother I could have imagined."

"Would he have liked me?" Carley asked, eager to learn more about the guy.

"He would've. He didn't like my Ex-wife, and I should've listened to him. He told me she was no good and looked suspicious. It was funny how he knew about girls than me and he was younger. But yeah, he would've loved you. You would love talking to him and he would love talking to you."

"Wow. I wish I could've met him." She looked up at Lee's sad face, instantly regretting what she said. "Sorry." She whispered to him.

"No it's okay. I feel better when I talk about him, it's better than keeping it all bottled up."

They sat in silence before Lee spoke up again. "And I wish that you could've met him, too."


	41. Let Me Ease Your Stress

**Prompt: Carley gives Lee a massage.**

 **XX**

"Oh my god, Carley. That feels so damn good. Please don't stop." Lee begged as Carley massaged his back.

"Want me to go deeper?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah."

She moved her hands further down his back and made him feel much better. All of his stress was going away. "Wow, you're tense." She commented.

"That hurts. Ow."

"Stop it, you big baby. You're so tense, Lee. You need to calm down and just let all of your stress go away. All of it."

"Listen. Your voice is soothing, but that's not helping me."

Carley rolled her eyes and squirted more lotion in her hand. She spread the lotion across Lee's back. He threw his head back and signed with relief, because this felt so good.

"I swear, you massage like Jesus." Lee said as she massaged him further.

"Stop. I'm just a girl who knows how to massage."

"Correction. You're a hot girl that knows how to massage. I'm lucky, aren't I?"

"You sure as hell are."

"Arrogant much?"

"Bite me."

The two laughed as Carley placed a kiss between Lee's shoulder blades. "Damn, you're the best massager ever."

"I know it."

Lee rolled his eyes and laughed again. Just then, the door clicked open, and both Carley and Lee turned around quickly to see who it was. It was Lilly. Great. She was just who Carley wanted to see.

"What are you two doing?" Lilly asked, scanning the scene. Lee shirtless, Carley rubbing his back...

"What do you think? I'm giving him a massage, duh. Don't be stupid Lilly." Carley said, rolling her eyes.

"Is it really necessary?" Lilly asked.

"It is. He's stressed out."

"Uh huh. We don't really have time for that, so just finish up quickly, okay?" Lilly said, leaving the room.

"Bitch, we'll take as long as we want." Carley said. "Right Lee?"

"Uh huh." Lee answered as her hands worked at his back again.

"Let's just go back to where we started, shall we?"

"Carley, that sounds fucking awesome."


	42. Clementine

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers: pen123, rocknrollprincess131, CarleyEverett, AchesandPain, Iamnicktwdgame, wwedesires, and all guests. All of these people have written amazing stories, go check them out!**

 **Prompt: Carley gives birth to Clementine. Lee is the father, and Katjaa helps deliver her. AU**

 **XX**

He knew he made a mistake when he had gotten her pregnant. He knew he shouldn't have had unprotected sex with her. Sure, it was fun while it was happening, but now they were both left to deal with the consequences. They were in a room in the Motor Inn, cut off from everyone else. Of course, Lilly had been pissed when she had found out about the pregnancy. She had threatened to get rid of them. But a majority of the group had disagreed, saying throwing a pregnant woman out on her own was just wrong. They took a vote, and then Lee and Carley were still in the group. Lilly refused to have anything to do with the delivery or the baby though, which was fine with them. They had everyone else. Even though all of these people were supporting them and helping out, Lee knew that he had still made a mistake. Carley only got a tiny bit of extra food, probably just a quarter of a meal more. Lilly had claimed that this was enough, because "the baby didn't need that much." It pissed Lee off, but he went with it, because it was better than the street.

He could tell that she was in pain, tears were running down her face. He felt selfish at the moment. What if she died? He didn't want that, and he would do anything in his power to prevent it.

"Here, give her this to bite down on so she doesn't scream loudly." Katjaa told Lee, handing him a cloth. Thank god Katjaa was here, she knew how to do these things. But Lee still knew that there was a chance that Carley or the baby wouldn't make it. He didn't want to think about it, but he knew that it could very well happen.

Lee grabbed Carley's hand, having her bite down on the cloth. "Just squeeze my hand as hard as you can, baby." Lee told her, feeling instantly terrible for her.

"Push one more time. Come on. You can do it." Katjaa assured Carley as she pushed again, biting down extra hard on the cloth and squeezing Lee's hand with a such a force that Lee thought it was going to crush and break. But Lee took the pain, knowing that hers was much, much worse.

The rest was a blur for both Lee and Carley. Before either of them could grasp the situation, Katjaa had handed them their daughter. Carley held her first. Even though it was a frantic process, Lee still thought that it was beautiful. Lee almost hadn't believed Kenny when he told him that he teared up when Duck was born, and that every man would nearly cry watching their first child being born. Now he knew just where Kenny was coming from.

Lee blinked to made sure he wasn't dreaming. He looked down at the beautiful baby in Carley's arm, feeling the tears pool in his eyes. He couldn't believe that his was actually happening.

"Thanks, Katjaa." Lee told her, smiling up at the woman and then looking back down at his beautiful child when Katjaa smiled back and said "You are welcome, Lee. She's a very beautiful child."

"That she is." Lee answered. Then Katjaa exited the room, giving the two brand new parents privacy.

"This feels so... Unreal." Carley said.

"I know. It's amazing." Lee said.

"What should we call her?"

"Hmm... How about Clementine?" Lee suggested.

"Clementine? That's a really pretty name. Welcome to the world, Clementine." She told the small baby, kissing her head. Lee did the same. He still couldn't believe that this was real. Then the other members of the group started coming in one by one, swooning over Clementine and dying to hold her. That was when Lee realized that even during the apocalypse, beautiful things could happen.


	43. Nightmares

**Prompt: Lee has a bad dream about his past and Carley is there to comfort him. Lee seems very afraid of his past and can't cope without her help.**

 **XX**

Lee woke up, his body drenched in sweat. He swiped his hand over his shiny forehead, taking deep breaths. The nightmares were back again. He knew that the past was in the past and that he should just forget about it, but his nightmares weren't letting him do that.

He was sure he needed therapy. Every night, he'd have the exact same dream. It was a play by play memory of the murder he'd committed. It was like it would never get away from him. It was like it was happening over and over again. He could smell the blood in the air, he could hear the Senator's screams. It was pure horror for him.

After he'd have the dreams, he wouldn't go back to sleep. He couldn't, plus he knew that he'd have the same dream again. So instead he would just sit up and try to think of happy things, like Clementine and Carley.

He breathed a few more ragged breaths before putting his head down and attempting to collect his thoughts.

"Lee?" He heard Carley ask, but she seemed so distant and far away. He had almost forgotten that she was lying right there beside him. Whenever he had the nightmares, he forgot about everything.

She reached over and took his hand, knowing just what had happened. She was used to him having nightmares, and she felt extremely bad for him. She knew they hexes trying like hell to forget about his past, but it kept coming back to haunt him.

"I... Had the nightmare again." He whispered quietly.

"I know. Just try to forget and go back to sleep." She tried to convince him, but he couldn't.

"I can't. Every time I close my eyes... It's just there." He said.

She cuddled up close to him, and wiped some of the sweat from his forehead. She kissed the back of his head. "I know it's hard... But you're running yourself ragged. You need sleep."

"I know, but I just can't."

"Try. Plus, I'm right here if you have another nightmare."

"What if you're gone when I wake up? Like what if you go to the bathroom? I don't want to sound like a wimp, but I really don't think I can manage waking up alone after a nightmare."

It was hard for Carley to see Lee like this. These nightmares were making him a different person, and that wasn't a good thing. She didn't like to see him hurting, she wanted him to get better, she wanted him to not be so afraid of his past. She wanted him to forget. She knew it would be hell for him, but she wanted him to know they she would be there all through it.

"Lee, I could never leave you. Whenever you wake up, I'll be right here by your side." She assured him.

"I love you Carley. Thanks for putting up with my shit."

"Shit? You just have normal problems. It's okay. I love you too."

Her sweet words were enough to lull him back to sleep. And for once, it was peaceful. Tomorrow might be another story, but as long as Carley was there, he'd be alright. He knew that for sure.


	44. Brother To Brother

**Hey guess what? I'm finally done with all of that testing at school, so now I'm free! That means even more updates on this and all of my other stories? Who's hyped?**

 **Anyway, thanks to my loves: wwedesires, pen123, rocknrollprincess131, Iamnicktwdgame, CarleyEverett, Magixben1124, 6980085LMFAO, and I-Ship-Rickyl. Go check out their stories as well! I can't believe all of these reviews, we almost have 300!**

 **As for the blind date prompt, I'm thinking that it is going to become a full story. :)**

 **Prompt: After the deaths of Carley, Katjaa, and Duck, Lee and Kenny help each other cope.**

 **XX**

"Hey man." Lee said as he sat by Kenny on the unmoving train. Kenny was once again drinking and sitting by himself. He had been doing this a lot lately ever since the death of his son. Lee knew it was hard for him. It was sort if difficult for him to see his best friend like this, it wasn't normal. But Lee knew exactly how Kenny was feeling. Lee himself was having his own problems too, namely coping with Carley's death. He had loved her, and he would admit that to anybody. When she had gotten shot, he was close to breaking down. The only thing that was stopping him from doing so was Clementine. He had to be strong for her, he had to take care of her. But Kenny, he had nobody.

"Hey Lee." Kenny said, sitting up and holding out the bottle of whiskey he was drinking. "Want some?"

"No, thanks. I try not to drink when Clementine is around." Lee said.

"Sorry. I forgot how it is having a kid around and how you can't drink." Kenny laughed and put the bottle up to his lips once again. "You know, Katjaa always used to get on me about drinking in front of Duck. She said it was irresponsible and that I was setting a bad example. Whenever I would drink, she would go on and on about all of the dumb things I had done or said in front of Duck. Most of the time, I would be too hungover to care. But sometimes, I would think about what I was doing. I would think that maybe I was setting a bad example for my son. Maybe, I wasn't doing the right thing. If I kept it up, my son was going to be a sorry ass like me. I suggested this to Katjaa multiple times. She would say 'Ken, you're not a sorry ass. You just don't always make the right decisions.' And I knew that she was right."

Lee let Kenny talk, thinking that it was the best thing for him to do.

Kenny put down the bottle. "You know, I wish I had another second. You know, so I could save her. So I could push that gun away."

"Me too." Lee said.

"What?"

"I wish I had another second, so I could save Carley. I loved her, I really did. I wish I could've caught what was going on and I wish they I could've stopped Lilly. But no. I was too slow. Sometimes, I feel like it's my fault."

"You weren't too slow, it just happened all too fast. You were turned towards me, and then next thing you know, Lilly had her gun out."

"The more I think about it, I realize that I should've been keeping an eye on Lilly."

"You didn't know that she was gonna shoot. Stop blaming yourself. I'm the one that should be doing that. I was right there, I could've stopped her."

"I was right there too."

"Yeah, but so was Ben."

"He wasn't going to do anything. In fact, he could've stopped it by just confessing, even if it really wasn't him stealing supplies."

"Yeah."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, unable to say anything. After what felt like an hour, Kenny turned to Lee.

"Do you ever wish... That it was you who died instead?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, every day."

"Same. I mean, Kat didn't deserve that. Even though she did it to herself, I know exactly how she was feeling at the moment. I know that she couldn't handle losing Duck. When I saw that she had pulled that trigger, I wanted to die with her. But I knew that I just couldn't let my son turn. But at first, I was actually thinking about killing myself too. At the moment it just felt right."

Lee was stunned at Kenny's confession. He didn't know how to respond at first. "Well, if I had the chance, if take the bullet for Carley. I'd jump in front of it in a second."

"God... If anything I thought if be the first to die out of the two of us. I mean, seriously. I had no idea what was going to happen, but I knew deep down that I'd be the first to go. Not my wife. Hell, not even my son. I thought that he was going to grow up and be able to carry out his life."

"If he lived longer, would you have taught him to shoot?"

"Of course. I would've taught him ever trick that he could use to protect himself. If make him a master. Katjaa wouldn't have approved, but I would've talked her into it. You know me."

"Yeah. You know, if there's one thing I learned about watching loved ones die, it's take nothing for granted. Because a split second is all it takes to take all of that away."

"Yeah. And it's old school and cliché, but now I'm starting to believe the whole 'you don't what you have until it is gone.' thing. I mean, you never know when it can all be stripped away, so you have to love every second."

"I know, man." Lee stood up and stretched. He'd love to talk more, but he remembered that he had to go tend to his little girl, the only thing that he had left. "I better get back to Clementine now. It was nice talking to you man."

"Same to you. Talking... I don't know, it just makes me feel better." Kenny said. Lee agreed with him, this whole thing had made him feel better than he had in a long time. "See ya around."

"See ya." Lee walked away and headed towards Clementine. As he was doing so, he whispered "I miss you Carley." into the sky. He talked to her many times, it was a normal thing for him. But this time, he actually believed that she could hear him.

XX

 **WOAH THE BROMANCE**


	45. You Make Me Smile

**Prompt: Between Clem and Carley, Lee can't stop smiling. Everyone marvels at how strange this is.**

 **XX**

Kenny squinted as he looked at Lee, just to make sure he was actually seeing right. Lee couldn't be smiling _again,_ could he? He watched as both Carley and Clementine approached him, making the smile on his face even wider. This was abnormal. Kenny had never seen Lee smile this much. It was crazy.

"Can you see this, Kat? I think this is a new record." Kenny said, turning to his wife.

"The man is happy. Let him be." Katjaa answered, shrugging. She obviously didn't see just how peculiar this whole thing was.

Kenny just simply shrugged in response, deciding to let it go for the time being, despite the fact that Lee hardly smiled, unless he was around his two girls.

"Wow, he's happier than a fat kid in the snack aisle." Larry, who was also watching, commented. He was also thinking about how strange this was. How the hell could he be smiling so much in shitty times like these? He must be crazy. Then again, Larry assumed that everything Lee did was strange and had some wacky reasoning behind it.

"Dad." Lilly said, rolling her eyes. Sure, she thought this was weird too, but did her dad really have to say that? Sometimes, she swore he had no filter, and he didn't even think before he spoke.

"Hey baby." Everyone heard Carley greet. She leaned up and kissed Lee, pulling away just as Clementine fell into Lee's arms for a hug. He smiled yet again, pulling the little girl close and looking up at Carley.

"He needs help." Kenny said. "You got any medicine for him, hon?"

Katjaa waved him off, not understanding his humor in the least bit. Hadn't he ever seen a happy person before?

Suddenly, Lee turned towards the nosy group of people that were watching him. "What are you all looking at? What, are you jealous that I have these amazing girls in my life and that I'm loved by them? It's fine, you can admit it." Lee was smiling again.

Nobody answered and instead they all turned away, and every single one of their cheeks were crimson red from blushing.


	46. Overprotective

**Prompt: A modern AU where Lee and Carley have to deal with Clem's first date.(Clem is their daughter.)**

 **XX**

Carley stood in the bathroom doorway and watched as her daughter styled her hair. She sighed as she watched this. It was Clementine's first date, and Carley was NOT excited. Sure, she was sort of happy that her daughter was growing up, but she sure as hell wasn't ecstatic about it. Like most mothers, she wanted her little girl to stay in that innocent phase when all she cared about were puppies, playing outside, lollipops, and other little girl things. She also wanted her daughter to stay in that "boys have cooties" phase, but Carley knew deep down that it had to end sometime. Now, she had to worry about her daughter staying out late and-Carley shuddered at the thought- getting pregnant. Clementine proved to be a responsible girl, but when urges hit, people could do crazy things.

"Mooom, why are you watching me get ready? I can do it myself, you know." Clementine told her mother, looking in the mirror once more and smoothing her extra short skirt. Carley was against the skirt at first, but she finally caved in once her daughter begged. She couldn't take everything away.

"I know honey. I'm just here to make sure you don't walk out of here looking like a slut. Or worse, you could walk out of here looking like a mess." Carley joked, but her daughter didn't laugh. Carley had to admit, her daughter looked gorgeous. And her hair and make up were basically flawless. Carley had to admit, she was surprised that boys were just starting to see Clementine now.

"Mom." Clementine said simply, pushing past her mother.

"Honey, you look beautiful. Just don't let guys take advantage of you. Ever." Carley said, tears beginning to form in her arms.

"Mom, chill out. K.J. is a very nice guy. He won't ever do that."

"K.J.?"

"It stands for Kenny junior." Clementine said, like Carley just should've known that.

"Is he here?" Carley called out to her husband, Lee, who was hanging out of the window, waiting to see this kid pull up. Clementine rolled her eyes, embarrassed that her parents were getting so worked up.

"Nope." Lee answered, surveying his daughter. "You're not going out in that skirt, are you? Car, why would you let her wear that?"

"She wanted to. And I let her." Carley said, and when Clementine wasn't looking, she shot her husband a wink.

Lee nodded and just then, the kid pulled up. Lee and Carley practically fought each other to get a good look at the kid.

"Oh my god." Clementine said, opening the door and exiting the house as fast as she possibly.

"She didn't even say goodbye." Carley said, watching as Clementine quickly slipped into the boy's car. They drove away almost immediately.

"I'd better get moving, or I won't be able to follow them." Lee said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Think about it. You're following our daughter in her first date."

"You said it was a good idea when I suggested it last night."

Carley sighed.

"Well, what if this guy is a creep?"

"You're right. Go. Just don't get caught."

Lee leaned in to kiss his wife. "Oh don't worry your pretty little head. She'll have no idea I'm even there." He winked and left the house.

"Boy, we take overprotective to the next level." Carley said, laughing and closing the window.

XX

 **Sounds a lot like my parents. Well, at least my father haha. Oh, and thanks for 300 reviews guys!**


	47. Father's Day

**Prompt: Father's Day. Modern AU**

 **XX**

Carley scowled as she looked outside. It was pouring out, which totally crushed her plans. Today was Father's Day, and she was planning to surprise Lee with a nice golfing trip. Clementine would be coming along too, so they were going to be miniature golfing. But Lee wouldn't have cared, as long as they were all together. That's why Carley was pissed. Her plans were totally crushed, and because of the stupid rain. She sighed, trying to think of something else to do.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Clementine called out, grabbing onto her Mother's arm. She knew about the golfing trip too, and she was really excited about it. So excited that she even kept the secret from her father. But as soon as she woke up, she heard the rain pouring on the roof above her, and knew just what it meant. They weren't going anywhere.

"Shhh. Daddy is still asleep." Carley told her daughter, and Clementine lowered her voice to a whisper.

"What are going to do then? You know, for daddy?"

"I still haven't figured that out, sweetie." Carley told her daughter honestly, running a finger through her short hair.

"We can bake him a cake or something." Clementine suggested.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Carley said. And it was, but that wasn't all that she wanted to do for her husband. She wanted to do something extra special. "But I want to do something else for him, to make up for the golfing. But it has to be an indoor thing. Hmm.."

"We can go bowling. Remember the time I went because my class was going on a field trip to the bowling alley, and you guys can along too? It was really fun, plus the fries were really good."

Carley smiled, remembering that trip. It was very fun, plus the school payed for everything, except for the food if parents that came decided to buy it. The food was very costly though, but Carley didn't care. Maybe she did a little bit, but it wasn't the end of the world. Clementine's idea to go bowling was a very good one, Carley had to admit. She was shocked that she didn't think of it herself.

"Mommy, what do think?" Clementine asked, clearly annoyed that her mother was ignoring her.

"I think it's a great idea, honey." Carley told her daughter, running a hand through her thick curls.

"Yay!" Clementine cheered, golden eyes glowing with happiness.

XX

"You're crazy, Carley." Lee protested.

"Just put the bandana over your eyes." Carley insisted.

"Oh, great. The 'blindfold the person and bring them somewhere cliché'." Lee joked, but Carley didn't find it the least bit funny. If she didn't blindfold him, he'd know exactly where they where going, he knew every place around the city and knew exactly how to get to each place.

"Put it on!" Carley insisted.

"This is no way to treat a father on Father's Day." Lee joked, placing the blindfold over his eyes. Carley actually laughed this time.

"No daddy, we don't mean it in a mean way. We just have big surprise for you." Clementine said, and Lee immediately felt bad.

"I know honey." He told his daughter. Carley grabbed his arm and lead him to the car. Carley immediately cursed herself for not thinking of blindfolding him inside of the car. She shoved him in seat, and Clementine climbed into the back.

"Where are you taking me?" Lee asked aloud as they began driving.

"If I was going to tell you, why would I blindfold you?"

"Oh yeah."

Clem giggled at this, and Carley winked at her daughter through the rearview mirror. Clem simply smiled back.

XX

As pulled into the bowling alley parking lot, Lee was getting restless. He was like a little kid. But that was what Carley loved about him. He could be a serious guy when he wanted to, but also quite hilarious.

"You stopped the car. We there." Lee had asked this every time that they stopped, even at red lights. Sure, Lee didn't know, but it was getting annoying to her.

"We are." Carley said, and Lee smiled. He reached his hands(which were untied, Carley was amazed he didn't try anything) up and unwrapped the blind fold. He blinked, trying to get used to the surroundings. He rubbed his eyes.

"Are we really at the bowling alley?" Lee asked.

Clementine and Carley exchanged horrified looks. He didn't want to be here. Clem wanted to cry, and Carley wanted to as well. She sighed.

"We are. Why, you don't want to be here?" Clementine asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Of course I want to be here. Bowling is awesome." Lee said, and both his daughter and wife smiled. Who would've thought that the big bad Lee Everett loved bowling.

"Two swears. But yeah, it is fun." Clementine said.

Lee laughed. "Sorry. Thanks so much." He said, turning to his wife and leaning in for a big kiss.

"Don't thank me. It was your daughter's idea." Carley said.

"Really?" Lee asked Clem.

"Yeah." Clem answered.

"Wow. You guys are the best. I seriously couldn't ask for better girls in my life. I'm a blessed father. I love you guys."

"I love you too. Happy Father's Day." Clementine and Carley answered in unison.


	48. Hot On My Teacher

**Prompt: Student Carley and teacher Lee. Make her obsessed with him.**

 **XX**

She couldn't believe it. She wanted to tell someone, like her friends, but they would probably just laugh at her and call her insane. She didn't even know what was wrong with herself. She was surely going crazy, and she didn't know what to do. She needed professional help. No teenager should feel this way.

She was in love with her history teacher, Mr. Everett.

Her friends, her parents, hell everyone would call what she was feeling disgusting and unnatural. They would probably try to convince her that all she was feeling was a silly crush, but it was more than that. Oh, it was much more.

Every single time that she would walk into his classroom, she would flash him a huge smile, not caring who saw. The teacher would smile back, assuming that Carley was like this towards all of her other teachers as well.

She had to admit, she never thought that she'd be in love with a damn teacher. She always hated them, and despised how they thought that they could take control of her. But as for Mr. Everett, he was different. She wouldn't mind if he wanted to take control. She knew it sounded disgusting, but it was true to her.

There was something about him that no other teacher seemed to have. There was something about the way he taught, something about the way that his chocolate brown eyes sparkles when he told the class that everyone passed a quiz that they had taken last class.

Whenever people would talk trash about him, she wouldn't think twice about sticking up for him. All of the other kids would look at her like she was a freak when she did this. Why would she stick up for a teacher?

Carley had payed close attention to everything about him as he taught. He didn't wear a wedding band, thank god. It somehow made her feel better to know that he wasn't going to go home after work and make love to some beautiful woman.

She knew was obsessed. But she liked to call it love. But she knew deep down they the feelings weren't mutual. Carley could tell that Mr. Everett was a great guy, one who wouldn't sneak around with a student. In a way, she sort of wished he was that type of guy though.

Whenever she would have these disgusting thoughts, she would try to shake them away. This wasn't going anywhere. It was stupid to be pining over a teacher that couldn't and wouldn't love you back.

Most people would laugh at her use of the word love and tell her that she was too young too feel that type of emotion. But she didn't care what other thought. She knew how she felt more than anyone else.

Sometimes, she even had herself convinced that these thoughts were nasty. And yet, she still thought them, and led herself to believe that soon he would feel the same way.

Sometimes she'd stay after school for "extra help", but what the teacher didn't know was that she was staying to spend time with him.

What could she say? She was stuck on Mr. Everett. Even if he was grown and out of her reach. She knew that if anyone heard, she'd be classified as a freak. But at this point, she could care.


	49. Little Feet

**Prompt: Carley is pregnant but doesn't want to tell Lee. Kenny knows and tells her that she should tell Lee.**

 **XX**

Carley ran a hand through her hair, not knowing what the hell to do. The only thing that she knew for sure was that she was positively screwed. She looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand. Of course it was positive. Negative would've meant that everything would be the same and she wouldn't be in deep, deep, trouble. Positive meant that everything would change for her, and not for the better.

"Shit! Damn it." She called out to nobody in particular. This was what she didn't want. What the hell was she going to tell Lee? He was surely the father, she had never slept with anyone else.

She felt tears form in her eyes and buried her face in her hands. She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't help it. The tears ran down her cheeks, and there was no way to stop them. This was a mess, and she couldn't help but feel that it was all her damn fault.

She almost had a heart attack when she heard the bathroom door swing open. She looked up. Even though her vision was blurry from her tears, she could make out one figure. Kenny.

"Oh shit. Sorry." Kenny said, backing out of the door.

"It's okay. I was just leaving." Carley rubbed her eyes and got up. As she began to walk, she realized something. She still had the positive pregnancy test in her hand. She tried to hide it, but it was too late.

"Is that a..." Kenny began. He widened his eyes in shock.

"It's nothing." Carley said quickly. "Seriously."

"Carley, I know what a damn pregnancy test looks like. Now it ain't my business but..."

"You were right, this isn't your business."

"Okay." Kenny shrugged. Carley felt herself tear up again. Kenny began to walk away again, this time to give her privacy. But Carley grabbed his arm and pulled him back inside.

"Screw it, Kenny. I need help." She said, chocking back sobs.

"What?" Kenny asked.

"The test was positive. Lee is the father. I don't know what to tell him. I don't think in going to."

"You have to tell him if he's the father. You can't just hide that, he will find out eventually."

"Yeah, but I can't. I don't know what to say. This is just... God, this is bad. I never get this worked up. Can you tell him for me? You know, since you two are best friends. I'm just too nervous."

"You have to. Even if I do tell him, he's gonna want to hear it from you personally. Just tell him."

"How?"

This, Kenny couldn't answer. He didn't know. "I don't know. Just say it."

She was great flu for his help. Extremely grateful. "I'll try I guess. Do you think he'll be any bit happy?"

"Of course he will. Why wouldn't he be?" Kenny sounded genuine.

"Maybe he isn't ready for this."

"You won't know until you tell him."

Carley didn't want to do this. But Kenny was right, he had to find out, and it was better sooner than later. "Thanks." She mumbled. She threw the test in the garbage and exited the bathroom.

"What the hell were you two doing in there?" Lilly asked as soon as Carley stepped out. Carley rolled her eyes.

"We weren't doing shit. Calm down. Where's Lee?"

Lilly pointed to Lee's direction, shrugging her shoulders. Carley took a deep breath and approached him.

"Hey." He said, smiling. He was sitting with Clementine. Carley knew that she didn't need to hear any if this, so she asked to talk to Lee privately.

"What's up?" He asked her.

"I have something to tell you." She said.

"What is it?"

"Well... I'm..." She started, but she couldn't finish.

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant." She spat out, quickly turning away. He took her into his arms and held her close.

"Really? So we're having a baby?" He didn't seem angry or anything, which was good.

"Yeah." Carley answered. She closed her eyes, bracing for this next moment. How would he react? Would he do just what she was fearing, dump her because of this news?

"That's the greatest thing I've heard in a long time." Lee answered, smiling and kissing her.

 _Guess it wasn't as bad as I thought..._ Carley thought as she kissed him back.


	50. Hear The Beating Of My Heart

**We are officially halfway through this book of CarLee one shots guys!**

 **Prompt: "The moment was perfect. I wish that we could stay like this forever."**

 **XX**

My head is up against his heart. I can feel the steady rhythm of it beating, which calms me down.

 _Thump, thump._

It feels like home, sitting here like this. He is my home. The beating of his heart is what is keeping both of us alive. At night, I need to feel it, or I cannot sleep.

 _Thump, thump._

He's everything I could've asked for, and more. I smile as I feel the steady rhythm of his heart, thinking of just how lucky I am.

 _Thump, thump._

I wonder if he's awake now, I wonder if he knows that I do this every night. That I need to feel him, or I am not complete. Moments like these are ones that I wish could last forever. I love him. Nobody will ever change that. Sure, I'm broken, but he's one of the puzzle pieces keeping me together, making me sane.

 _Thump, thump._

At this point, I knew for a fact that if he left, I would go crazy. Lee is my everything at the moment. Sometimes, I wish he would wake up and see what I was doing. He would probably pull me close and hold me there. Some nights, he would wrap his arms around me without even knowing. This made me feel whole.

 _Thump, thump._

Every morning, I reach out to seek his warmth, just to make sure he's still there and that this all wasn't a dream.

 _Thump, thump._

He makes me happy that the world went to hell. Sure, it really is terrible about what is happening around us, but without I wouldn't have met him. I guess good things do happen during bad times. As they say, after a hurricane comes a rainbow.

 _Thump, thump._

The rhythm is soothing me so much that I am beginning to fall asleep. This happens every night. "I love you." I whisper, just as the darkness consumes me.


	51. Kiddie Love

**Thanks a ton to: CarleyEverett, pen123, 6980085LMFAO, wwedesires, Iamthenicktwdgame, rocknrollprincess131, and Guest. Love you all!**

 **Prompt: 5 year old Lee has a crush on 5 year old Carley.**

 **XX**

At first, he had thought that he was sick or something. He had never felt this weird before, and he had no idea what it was. All he knew was that every time that girl, Carley, would walk by him or sit near him, he'd feel weird. He'd get this butterfly sensation in his stomach, and then heat would rise into his cheeks. He knew something was up. Why was he only like that when she was around?

"Lee's got a girlfriend!" All of his friends would joke. Lee would roll his eyes and pretend that it wasn't true, but he'd still feel that heat run into his cheeks at any mention of her.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Lee would shout at him. In a way, he sort of wished that she was his girlfriend.

For some odd reason, he'd find himself playing with her extra silky hair at story time. She wouldn't mind, for a few minutes. Then, she'd turn around and tell him to stop. He would for a little bit and try to concentrate on the story that the teacher was reading. But he couldn't. His fingers would find her hair again, and the cycle would be repeated. Soon enough, the teacher would be the one telling him to stop. He would, but he couldn't seem to forget the way her hair felt.

"Lee's in looove!"

They was another famous joke from his friends. He didn't think that it was love, it couldn't be. Old people fell in love.

"I'm not! Stop!" Lee would say, and his friends would just laugh. They were all still in the phase where they believed that girls had cooties, but Lee certainly wasn't. He had once believed that himself, but Carley had changed him. For some odd reason, she made him believe that girls weren't disgusting after all. At least some of them weren't. Especially Carley.

He had swing next to her on the swings during recess today, which was a big thing for him. He hated swinging. He'd rather climb up the slides or play tag with his friends. But he was doing it to sit next to her. Again, his friends had made fun of him for doing this. Some friends.

He had wanted to sit with her and her friends, but he knew that he would hear it once again and wasn't up to that. So he just sat with his friends, and watched her from across the room, thinking that maybe love wasn't for old people after all.

 **Ah, I remember days like this, being little and thinking that I was in love. The playing with the hair thing was based on a true story, it was something that a boy had used to do to me in kindergarten. He had a total crush on me lol. Thanks for reading!**


	52. Smile

**I double updated! I know this one is short, but whatever. I'll upload a longer one next time.**

 **Prompt: "Smile" by Uncle Kracker**

 **XX**

She was better than anything. He felt lucky just to be able to be in presence of her, just to be able to talk to her. She was amazing, he couldn't help himself. She was extremely cool and awesome, much better than any other girl that he had ever met. Being with her was like heaven, she took him to places he'd never thought possible and feel things that he would have never thought that he would be feeling.

But she let him know that everything was just fine and okay. When the darkness enveloped him, she was there. She made him smile more than he had ever thought. She made him wacky and insane. She lifted him up and made him feel golden. When he was around her, sometimes it would feel like she had stolen his ability to breath. It was that great.

Even when he was sitting all alone and thinking about her, she still drove him wild. Even the thought of her could do that to him. He smiled at mentions of her name, and whenever he would think about her.

Even when she was gone, she had away of popping into his thoughts and into his life. Whenever he would feel down, she would bring him back up and take away the clouds and darkness in his life.

He had no idea how he had lived without her all of this time. She was all he could have asked for, and more. She had made him the best person that he could be, he saw it every time he looked at her. She made him the man that he was now, everything that he did was because of her. All of the decisions he made were always somehow linked to her. He was always thinking of her, and he hoped that she was doing the same about him. But even if she didn't, he was still lucky as hell to have met her and to get to know her as much as he did. Hell, he would smile just thinking about it. He felt like the luckiest man alive.

Carley made Lee smile, there was nothing else to it. She made his life complete.


	53. Surprise Visit

**I only have wifi for a bit, I'm mooching off of friends and neighbors, whoever will give me the damn code. :) But I'm doing it for you guys...**

 **Prompt: Carley's ex shows up at the motor Inn and causes problems.**

 **XX**

"Hey! Back up!" Carley called out to the man that was approaching the Motor Inn. She raised her gun at the man. He raised his hands to prove that he didn't have any weapons and that he wasn't dangerous. Carley didn't put her gun down, though. You never know what will actually happen with people. They can look innocent, and next thing you know, they kill you.

"Carley?" The man asked, taking a step closer. The rest of the group was gathering up now, wondering how the hell this guy knew Carley's name. Lee stood beside Carley, ready to protect her.

The man took another step, and Carley realized just who it was, and how he knew her name. It was Ryan, her ex. They had broken up long before the apocalypse, but that didn't mean that she had forgotten about him.

"Shit." Carley said. But she still didn't put her gun down.

"Carley, I won't hurt you or your group. You know me. I'm Ryan, remember?" The man said, smiling. Lee was getting angry. Who the hell was he?

"I know who you are." Carley said, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to just let you in."

"Wait, you know him?" Lilly asked Carley.

"Yeah." Carley said.

"How?" Lee asked.

"He was just... We went out before." Carley said.

"Oh god..." Lilly said.

"Listen, I'm not here to hurt anyone. I swear. I just need weapons and ammunition." Ryan said.

"Are you alone? Or with a group?" Lilly asked the man.

"I'm alone. The rest of my group left me and some of them died." Ryan said.

"And if we give you weapons and ammunition, what will you give us in return?" Carley asked.

"Food. I'm sure you guys need food, right?" Ryan said.

Lee felt Clementine grab onto his hand and squeeze. "I am really hungry." She whispered to him. Lee wasn't all that excited about the idea of Carley's ex staying at the Motor Inn, but he was willing to if it meant food for the group, especially the kids. Food was very scarce.

"We should let him in." Lee told Lilly.

"Dad! Dad! Daaaad! He said he has food! I'm hungry!" Duck yelled out, pulling on Kenny.

"I say we let him in. He can stay for a night." Kenny said.

"For a night? Don't you realize that he's going to want to stay for longer once we let him in?" Lilly said.

"We won't let him. He's all by himself. He can stay for one night." Kenny said.

"As long as we get the food, I don't care." Lee said. He turned to Carley.

"Please, Carley. Just one night." Ryan spoke up. "I have nowhere to go."

"Fine." Carley said.

XX

Clementine munched on her apple, and Lee watched as Ryan say beside Carley and draped his arm around her. He couldn't really stand to watch this. Just recently, he had begun to feel things for her they he never would have thought possible, and they just made it impossible for him to watch her with another guy.

Carley pulled away. "What the hell are you doing?" She growled at Ryan.

"Nothing." Ryan's cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Then don't touch me." She told him. She saw Lee watching from a distance. He was probably pissed. She could just tell.

"Oh yeah." Ryan said, smirking. So he thought that this was all some big joke. He draped his arm around her again, but she pushed him off.

"I said don't touch me, and I meant it." Carley said, watching as Lee turned away slowly.

"I sort of miss the days when we were together, you know, when I think about it. I mean, remember the fun times that we had?" Ryan asked.

"No, but I remember the time when I walked into the house that we had just bought together and catching you fucking that weird chick that looked like a mouse."

"Oh, come on."

"Just saying. I guess you couldn't handle living with me for over a month. I guess you needed more than one girl."

"Listen, I made a mistake. I really did."

"Don't start. You know you made a mistake and you can't take it back. But don't start with the bullshit."

Ryan pulled out an apple from his bag of food that he had given the group. Carley wondered how he had so much. "Apples and granola, right? Isn't they what you love? I know this is only an apple, but still..."

Carley smiled and too the apple. Hell, it was food. She didn't care that he was giving it to her to try and apologize.

Ryan smiled and inched closer to her, and just then she saw Lee walk into his room, shutting the door behind him. She got up quickly, with Ryan right behind her. "Don't follow me." She told him, and he stopped. She hated how a cheating bastard like him could think that he could just come into her life again and try to take her back. It wasn't happening, not in a million years.

"You okay?" She asked Lee, stepping into his room.

"I'm good." Lee answered quietly. Carley knew that he had feelings for her, he had even told her so. That's how she knew exactly how he felt.

"You sure? You don't seem it." She insisted.

"Listen. It's fine if you like him. I just can't watch that." Lee admitted.

"Lee..." Carley started, grabbing his hand. "I don't like him. He just thinks that now that he's back in my life that he can just force himself on me and I'll come back to him. He was an asshole, and won't take him back. Tomorrow morning when he leaves, I won't waste any time thinking about him."

He looked down at the ground, wondering if what she was saying was true. It probably was, considering how she was grabbing onto his hand.

"This is going to sound really weird, but you know what you toms me the other night about the feelings that younger having for me? How you felt you had to get it all off your chest, even if the feelings didn't go both ways? Well, they do go both ways. Ryan isn't the one for me, even if I loved him before. You are, Lee. And only you."

Lee smiled and stood up. He was happy about Carley admitting her feelings, but also very shocked. He hadn't expected her to feel the same way as him, not one bit. He smiled again despite himself.

She took his hand again. "Come on." She said, and they exited the room, hand in hand.


	54. Final Moments

**Happy 4th to all American readers!**

 **Prompt: Carley is with Clem while Lee dies. Angst and sadness.**

 **XX**

Carley couldn't believe what was going on. The sight in front of her was horrendous. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't blink. She felt the tears rise up. This wasn't real. But it really was. Lee was in front of her, dying. She could tell from the sweat on his face and the paleness in his skin. He was going to turn at any second.

She knew that he had been bitten. But they had all decided as a group that his arm had to get cut off, that it would probably stop the infection from spreading. Christa had done the cutting, and Carley couldn't watch as Led screamed in pain, his blood splattering everywhere. Just the mere thought made her sick.

Carley and Clem both had tears streaming down their faces, they just didn't understand this. Why Lee? He was a great man, and finding one of those in the apocalypse was rare. Very rare.

"You guys know what had to be done." Lee said weakly.

"I don't think I can." Clementine said, her vision blurry from the tears.

"We don't have to. You'll be okay." Carley said.

"I won't. I can't move. You have to shoot me so I don't turn. You know how it works." Lee said, and Carley couldn't help but think that he was right.

She looked over at Clem.

"Take care of her, Carley." Lee said, referring to Clem.

"I will." Carley answered.

Clementine raised the gun, but couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger. She handed the gun over to Carley.

"I love you." Carley whispered as she raised the gun.

"I love you too. Both of you." Lee said.

"I'll miss you."

"Me too."

Carley couldn't watch as she pulled the trigger. Neither could Clem. After Lee was gone, they held each other and cried. Things would never be the same without Lee.


	55. The Grieving Process

**Prompt: While in the mansion, Lee hears a phone ring. He answers it and he hallucinates that it's Carley(she says she's alive and fine), like what happened to Rick in the show. OOC Dark! Lee**

 **XX**

Lee thought that he was going insane when he had heard that phone ring. It just wasn't possible. People couldn't call people anymore, right? Wrong. Lee had heard the phone ring loud and clear. Nobody else had seemed to hear it, because they didn't even bother to answer it.

Lee approached the phone and picked it up. He examined it, as if it was a ticking time bomb. He still didn't know how the hell it was ringing.

"Who is this?" He barked into the receiver. At first, he some sort of static on the other end. He contemplated hanging up, when just then someone actually spoke on the other end.

 _"Lee?"_ The voice said, a woman's voice. Lee couldn't help but think that it was familiar. He couldn't a finger on it though.

"Who the hell are you?" Lee asked the woman. "How the hell are you calling me?"

 _"Lee... It's me..."_ The voice said. This other person sounded sick and groggy, but she still sounded familiar to Lee.

"Who's me?" He asked. An answer didn't come. "Hello? Can you hear me?"

 _"Lee... I can hear you..."_

"Who are you? Answer my question!" He demanded.

 _"Lee... You know me... Come on..."_

When Lee didn't answer, the woman continued.

 _"It's me Lee... It's me, Carley."_

Lee was speechless. After Carley died, he never thought that he would hear from her again. He wasn't supposed to. But wait... If she was dead, how was she talking now? It was the strangest thing ever, but deep down it made him happy as all hell. He loved Carley, and didn't even get to say goodbye.

 _"Lee, you there? Lee? Answer me, can you still hear me?"_

"Carley." He said, happiness filling his voice. "It's really you?"

 _"Yes Lee... It's me. Why would I lie to you?"_

"My god... It is you. How did you... How are you still alive? You got shot..."

 _"Lee, I'm alive and fine."_

"Yeah, but how..."

 _"I got shot. That doesn't mean that I died."_

"Carley... I can't believe it... I'm so sorry..."

 _"Why are you sorry?"_

"I could've checked the body and made sure that you were alive... But we just left... How could I have done that?"

 _"You didn't know. It's not your fault."_

"So wait... How did you know to find me here? If you know that I'm here, why don't you just come here with us?"

 _"I don't know how to get where you are..."_

"I can tell you where to go. Where are you now?"

Carley didn't answer right away.

"Carley? Carley? Don't leave just yet!"

 _"Lee... You'll be fine without me..."_

"What are you talking about? If you're alive, you can come here! Please, just hear what I'm saying!"

She didn't answer right away, making him nervous. "Carley? Carley?" He yelled desperately into the receiver.

 _"Lee... I have to go now..."_

"No. What? Why? You don't have to. Just keep talking. Carley! Carley!" He shouted. When she didn't answer back, he realized that she was gone. For the second time, he didn't get to say goodbye.

"No... Don't leave... Not again... CARLEY!" He shouted, throwing the phone down. He didn't even notice Kenny, Omid, and Christa run into the room, that is until Kenny was pulling on his arm.

"Man are you okay? What the fuck is going on in here?" Kenny asked.

"She was talking to me man. She was here. I heard her. She's alive." Lee said. He sounded as if he was stuck in trance.

"I'll go watch Clementine." Christa announced. She didn't know what the hell was going on and what the hell he was talking about, and it kind of spooked her out. She gestured for Omid to come with her. She was sure that he didn't want to get involved either.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Kenny asked Lee.

"Carley. She was here, and she was talking to me. On that phone. She told me that she was alive and well. I told her to join us, but she didn't know how to get here. Then, she just left. She said she had to go. Why didn't she want to join us? I said that I'd give her directions. I feel like a fuck up. First, I don't realize that the gunshot didn't kill her. Then, she's alive and I couldn't help her to get to us. I swear, man. I'm the biggest fuck up there is. I loved her, man. And I couldn't save her either time."

Kenny stood still did a few seconds, stunned. He didn't know what to say. He didn't believe that his friend had actually talked to Carley. He just didn't know what to say about it. "Slow down, man."

"Slow down? I can't! She's alive! She's alive and she won't answer me. She's alive and I don't know what to do."

"Man, she's not..."

"She is! Don't you get it? I wish she would call right now so you could talk to her. Then you'd see. I'm not crazy. She was speaking to me. Could I make up a whole conversation on my own? Huh?"

Kenny let out a sigh. This was going to take awhile to sort out. Then again, he might never get Lee to actually believe that Carley wasn't there. Maybe he should just let Lee believe what he wanted. He tried to imagine himself in this situation. What would Lee do?

Lee picked up the phone and stared at it. "I'm waiting for it to ring again. She'll call back, I know it. And I don't give a shit if you believe me or not."

Kenny simply shrugged. "Whatever you say, man." He decided that it would be best to wait a bit before telling Lee the truth. It would be better for everyone. Kenny was sure that if he told Lee the truth, he would try to fight him. And he didn't need that. He knew how it was to get aggressive when the ones that you had lost were brought up. It was all part of the grieving process.


	56. Leaving Behind A Burden

**Prompt: Lee and Carley had a daughter, but she doesn't remember her parents. A few years after their deaths, the daughter(name her what you want), asks Clementine about them, and she tells their story. AU**

 **XX**

"So you're saying that you knew my parents?" 6 year old Chrystal asked Clementine. Clementine looked down at the girl. She sat down and pulled her into her lap.

"Of course I knew them. They were practically my parents." Clementine said, letting out a sad sigh. Crystal had the exact same eyes as Lee, but she also had some of Carley's traits too. Clementine's heart ached just thinking about it.

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked.

"Well, I didn't know where my parents where at first. I was living alone in my treehouse when Lee, your dad, found me and took me in. He promised that he would help me find my parents. Time went on, and soon he became like a father to me."

"What about my mom?"

"Your mom and dad first met in a drugstore where we were taking shelter. They soon began to have feelings for each other..."

"Feelings? Like love?"

"That's exactly what it was. And I even knew it, even though I was pretty young at the time. You could just tell from the way that they looked at each other."

"So then they had me?"

"Yeah. Carley, your mom, was freaking out when she found out that she was going to have you."

"Why?"

"She was just scared. She didn't want to raise a baby with walkers all around."

"What about my dad?"

"He was scared too, but also excited."

"So they didn't want me at first?"

"Of course they did. They just didn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"What happened to them? Why are they gone?"

"Crystal..."

"No. They're my parents. I have a right to know how they died. You've told me the same thing for years and years, that I can know when I'm older. Well, I'm older. Tell me. Please. And don't lie. I need to know what happened to them."

Clementine sighed. She was right. She did have a right to know, and if she wanted to, how could Clem deny her? She was old enough now to know the truthfulness now or never. "Your mommy got shot."

"Why? Who shot her?"

"A lady named Lilly."

"She was evil." It was not really a question, but more a statement.

"She was. There was an argument on the road, and your mom kind of... Told Lilly off. While everyone wasn't focused, Lilly took out her gun. Then, she shot her."

"Why would Lilly do that? She knew that it isn't right to take away somebody's mommy, right?" There were tears in the little girl's eyes.

"She wasn't thinking about that. She was a monster."

"Daddy killed her, right? Or did she kill him too?"

"No, you dad left her on the side of the road, so she could suffer."

"Oh. So my dad didn't die there too?"

"No."

"Then how..." Crystal was already tearing up, and so was Clem. She didn't think they she could continue.

She waited a few seconds, then caught Crystal staring at her.

"Lee... Got bit by a walker." Clem said, tearing up. She bit her lip to keep from crying.

"He turned into a walker?" Crystal began to cry at the thought. Clementine pulled the little girl closer, hugging her.

"I... Made sure that he didn't turn. Trust me."

Crystal wiped her eyes. "Was I there?"

Clementine remembered holding her gun in one hand and hugging the baby close to her with the other. She remembers Lee telling her to take care of her, and to find Christa and Omid. She didn't up finding them, but she had been caring for Crystal for years, even if she was still just a teenager. She was like both a daughter and a sister to her. "Yeah, you were."

"I would've loved my parents. I just know it. They sounded like good people."

"They were great people. They took care of both you and me. They would've loved you too. But I'm here for you now. And I will be forever."

Crystal snuggled even closer to Clementine. "I love you Clementine."

"I love you too, Crystal."


	57. Distracted

**I am not going on hiatus! Good news: I got a 70 on my big geometry test! Which is good because now I get a new phone! Yesss. I also got a 100 on my English final, but I'm sure that's no surprise to any of you, considering all I do is write.**

 **Anywayyy, here's a happy chapter for you guys, because I'm in a great mood.**

 **Oh and before I forget, thanks to: pen123, Iamthenicktwdgame, CarleyEverett, rocknrollprincess131, 6980085LMFAO, and TwdgFangirl34. Love you all.**

 **Prompt: Lee gets so distracted at the sight of Carley doing something cute with Clem that when he tries to take a step backwards, he falls over and screams.**

 **XX**

Lee watched them with a goofy smile on his face. He watched those two beautiful girls who made his entire life complete. Clementine was holding up a picture of something she drew, and she was asking Carley to guess what it was. He almost burst out laughing when he saw her struggling to guess.

She said one guess after another, and after each one Clem would reply "No!" Lee wanted to join them, but for now he just wanted to watch. He didn't want to ruin their moment together.

He was paying so much attention to them that when he tried to take a step backward, he accidentally tripped over a stray piece of chalk, and then he fell right into an empty lawn chair, knocking it over.

Involuntarily, Lee let out some sort of shriek, one that sounded very much like a teenage girl. "SHIT!" He shouted after that. He was in some severe pain right now. Maybe he wouldn't be able to walk.

All of a sudden, everyone was rushing over to him.

"Lee, are you okay?" Clementine asked, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him up. But it was no use. She was too small and not strong enough. Carley pulled him up instead.

"Oh my god, Lee? Are you okay?" Katjaa asked.

"Him? I heard Clementine screamin'." Kenny told his wife.

"That wasn't me. That was Lee!" Clementine said.

Kenny burst out laughing, but Clem didn't get it. Not at all. "That's hilarious. Lee wailin' like a girl. I can see it."

"You're gonna see my foot up your ass if you don't shut the fuck up." Lee told him.

"Two swears." Clementine said, pulling on his hand.

"Sorry sweet pea." He said.

"I guess you're okay?" Kenny said.

"My a... My butt hurts, but I think I'll be fine."

"Okay."

Everyone began to walk away.

"Wait..." Lee called out. Everyone whipped back around. "Who put this chalk over here?"

Duck quickly turned away, not meeting Lee's gaze. "It was Clementine." He said quietly.

"It was not!" Clementine said.

Duck went running just then, and a Kenny chased after his son.

Lee laughed. After everyone was gone, Carley walked up to Lee and gave him a kiss. "You sure you're okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah. That was all your fault, you know."

"How?"

"You had me distracted. The only reason that I fell was because I was watching you and Clementine."

Carley chuckled. "Maybe next time, you should watch where you're going." She winked and leaned in for another kiss.


	58. It's A Carley Thing

**Prompt: Carley can't sleep unless Lee plus with her hair. (This prompt was easy because I'm the exact same way, people messing with my hair calms me down.)**

 **XX**

"Lee, are you still up?" Carley asked, sitting up in her place beside Lee in their bed. It was late at night, she was sure of it, and she couldn't sleep. This sort of thing happened every night.

"Yeah?" Lee said, turning over to face Carley. He knew of her sleeping problems, and wanted nothing more than to help her. He knew that sleep was very important for anyone living in this world, Carley was not an exception.

"I can't sleep again." She answered quietly. He could tell they she was a bit embarrassed about this, but he didn't know why. She didn't have to be, people had trouble sleeping all of the time. Lee knew exactly how she felt, because he often had trouble sleeping because he had nightmares about the past, and he would always sit up after them, unable to even shut his eyes.

"It's okay. No trouble. Anything I can do for you?" He asked.

She shot him a quick smile, her cheeks turning a light pink. "You know what I want." Lee laughed.

"Maybe." He joked. He just what she wanted, it was always the same. She wanted him to play with her hair. It was something that he did every night that she couldn't sleep, and he didn't mind doing it, plus it knocked her right out for some odd reason.

"Oh, come on." She placed her head back on her pillow and faced the wall, so that Lee had full access to her hair.

"Come on, what?" He said, gently combing his fingers through her hair.

"Shut up." She said. "I can't sleep with you talking to me."

"I don't understand how this calms you down. If someone was touching me like this, I'd have to hit them upside the head."

"I don't..." Carley started, but then just suddenly stopped. Lee chucked as he looked down at her. She was now asleep. He still didn't get how someone touching her hair calmed her down and put her to sleep. He shrugged. Maybe it was something that girls liked, which was probably one of those things that guys were supposed. Then again, Mark had told Lee that if he even tried to touch Lilly when she was trying to fall asleep, she would get extremely angry and even threaten him sometimes, telling him that he would get no food the next day. Lee didn't see how Mark saw anything in Lilly, but that wasn't any of his business.

Maybe the whole "playing with her to sleep" thing was just a Carley thing. Lee had a list of things that were unique to Carley, and he called them the "Carley things". Maybe this was just one of them.

He smiled at her and ran his hand through her hair one last time. "Thanks." She muttered, half asleep. Wasn't she sleeping just a minute ago? She couldn't have woken up that easily. She never did.

Lee had no idea. She'd be back asleep in a second. "I love you." He told her, playing with her hair once more, just to make sure she was asleep. She didn't respond, nor did she did even move. She was sound asleep. What was that all about? Had she just woken up for two seconds to say thanks and that was it? Lee shrugged. It happened.

Or maybe it was just another Carley thing.


	59. Do You Love Her?

**Prompt: Clementine asks Lee if he loves Carley.**

 **XX**

"What's up, sweet pea?" Lee asked, looking down at Clementine. She was lightly pulling on his pant leg. Maybe this was something urgent. Lee pulled the little girl into his lap.

"I have a question." Clementine told him.

"Shoot." Lee told her.

"Shoot?"

"Yeah, like tell me." Lee said, smiling. Clementine giggled that innocent girly laugh that she had, which made his smile even wider. God she was just adorable.

"Oh okay. Well, uh..." Clementine started.

"What, honey?"

"Do you... Uh... Do you love Carley?"

Lee looked down at the ground. Little kids were really smart. It was amazing to Lee how they could pick up on little things like that and figure out things like that, because most adults couldn't even if they tried. Lee wanted to crack up. Clem could figure things out that he'd never be able to figure out just by watching somebody. That was why kids amazed him.

"Lee?" Clementine asked, bringing Lee back to earth. "You didn't answer my question."

"Oh! Um... Uh..."

"You don't have to answer it if it's like embarrassing or something. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. It's just... I'm going to tell you a secret Clem and you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?"

"Why?"

"Well the truth is... Yes I do love Carley. And you can't tell anyone because some people wouldn't like that very much and wouldn't want Carley and I together."

"Like Lilly?" It was more of a statement than a question. And it couldn't be more true. Lee smiled.

"Yeah, Lilly. She would probably be the least happy to hear that."

"Why though? You should be able to love her if you want, it doesn't hurt anyone."

"It doesn't. But I just don't know how Lilly would react though."

"I'll keep the secret, I promise."

"Thanks, sweet pea."

Clementine nodded.

"And now, I have a question for you." Lee stated.

"Shoot." Clementine said, giggling. Lee chuckled as well.

"Where did that come from? Why did you ask me that question?"

"Well... I just saw the way you were looking at each other, and how you guys would always laugh and smile when you are together. It just seemed like you loved her a lot."

"I do."

Clementine giggled.

"What's so funny?" Lee asked the little girl.

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"About you and Carley. It's like she's a princess and you are a prince. Like in a movie."

"Yeah, just like in a movie. You're right."

Clementine smiled. "I'm gonna go color with Duck, is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay. Go have fun."

Lee watched as she ran out of sight. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Carley approach. She sat beside him.

"What were you two talking about? Seemed intense." Carley said, laughing.

"I'll explain later. I'm a prince and you're a princess." Lee told her.

"What?"

"Just go with it."

"Okay. Hmm... Princess. I like that."

Lee laughed and looked around, just to make sure that nobody was paying attention. Nobody was. He leaned in to kiss her. "Of course you do." He told her, laughing.


	60. Stuck With You

**t lPrompt: "Stuck With You" by Huey Lewis and The News**

 **XX**

Being with Carley was more fun than Lee had expected. Sure, it was the apocalypse, but being with her was a great thing. It was just the sweet change that he needed. He felt childish when he would sometimes sneak in her room late at night, but it was actually kind of fun for him. It was like being a teenager all over again. They almost always laughed when they were together, and Lee smiled a lot more around her.

Even if they did have tons of fun together, Lee and Carley had their ups and downs. They loved each other, but they also got into a few fights. Lee knew it was normal, all couples fought. But that didn't mean that he liked it. Neither did Carley. She hated fighting with him, he hated fighting with her. But it happened. And sometimes, things got really bad. Most of the fights were about Clementine and what was best for her. They sometimes had opposing views, and it never ended well. Lee didn't care who he was fighting with, he would do whatever was best for Clementine. But he felt bad after he would fight with Carley. They often wouldn't talk for a day or two and keep their distance. The rest of the group would notice, but they wouldn't bother them.

Their relationship was one rocky road for the both of them. And yet, amazingly, they were still together. They had thought about ended what they had, they had thought about others, but neither one of them could tell the other though. When they thought about it, it was like they were going to get rid of the best thing that had ever happened to them. They had really thought about breaking up, but it was much too late for that. They had been through too much together.

They were practically stuck with each other. But they were happy about it. Lee had wondered once or twice whether Carley was happy to be "stuck" with him, but the more he looked, and talked to her, and the more time he spent with her made him realize that she was just as happy as him.

They weren't happy to admit it, but they had their doubts about what they had. Was it really right? Should they really be doing something like this when there were walkers around? Should they just remain friends? They doubted that any of this would even work out. They never took these doubts seriously, though. They had problems, but that was the way it was supposed to be. Nothing was perfect, especially not their relationship.

Sometimes, Carley and lay in bed and think about just giving it all up. So did he. But they never did give up. They couldn't stay away from each other.

Sure, they haven't been together long. But if Lee thought back to any time during the apocalypse, he would end up with an image of himself and Carley.

No matter what they did and no matter how many obstacles they had to overcome along the way, they would always remain together. It was like they were opposite sides of a magnet, always attracting.

"I'm happy that we found each other." Carley told him, laying by his side late at night. Lee looked over to her and smiled.

"I'm happy too." Lee told her.

"It's almost like we're a married couple who's been together for so many years."

Lee chuckled. "I know."

"Well... Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me, Everett."

"Trust me when I say I'm not complaining."


	61. Sugar

**Prompt: "Sugar" By Maroon 5**

 **Listen to the song if you haven't, or else this'll be weird.**

 **XX**

There was nothing sweeter to Lee than kissing Carley. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before, it was something that he never thought that he'd have. It was just amazing to him how he could find a girl that made him feel that way.

When he was down or in need of a pick-me-up, a kiss always worked. Kisses were very rare, but when he did get one, he felt a million times better than before. It was like some sort of drug. Without her, he felt like he was weak and couldn't go on with his life.

He sometimes had to practically beg her to give him kisses. It wasn't because she didn't want to, it was just that she wasn't really one for public displays if affection in front of the group. And Lee didn't blame her. But sometimes, her kisses were what got him through the day, they were what made him happy.

When he kissed her, he wanted it to never end. He could stay in the moment forever and always. As long as he had her, he could and would die a happy man. He didn't want to beg, he just wanted to be wherever she was.

It killed him to be away from her. He couldn't take it. He needed her sweetness in his life.

He was a broken man. But she was one of the puzzle pieces that kept him together. She picked up his broken pieces for him. Sometimes, he'd lean in to kiss her, but she would just back away, and he didn't know why.

"Don't leave me hanging." He told her, smirking, but she would just simply wink and walk away. Sometimes, he wondered if her goal was to sadistically torture him. But that made him want her even more. She was one of the few things left worth living for in this world.

She was sweeter than sugar, and nothing was better than feeling her lips on his. Nothing at all.


	62. Coffee

**Prompt: "Her coffee was getting cold waiting for him to come back."**

 **XX**

Carley loved the smell of coffee. It was intoxicating. It brought back memories. Sometimes, she would close her eyes and just breathe in the wonderful smell, taking a trip down memory lane.

She had memories about him. In the morning, they would always have a cup together, sitting at the table and doing the crossword. She remembered these times because she loved coffee, but she also loved him.

She would tear up at her own thoughts, but she would quickly wipe them away. It wasn't healthy to have these thoughts about him. They broke up. He was gone. But that didn't mean that she liked it. She hated mornings without him. She didn't even bother doing the stupid crossword puzzle anymore. It meant nothing.

She hated afternoons without him. She could barely even sit in front of TV with her lunch without her thoughts drifting to him somehow. They would always eat lunch side by side, so it just didn't feel the same without him.

She hated nights without him. She could barely sleep without him beside her in the bed. The bed was too cold. Sometimes, she would find herself reaching for his warmth but finding only the coldness of the sheets.

She hated missing him. It was what was dragging her down in life. She would often just sit for hours and think about what she had, wondering if it was all just a dream. She knew it all wasn't though.

She should've known that it was all too good to be true. They had the perfect relationship. But Carley knew that all good things had to come to an end. Nothing lasted forever. But why couldn't love be an exception to the rule? Did everything really have to end?

By the time she would snap out of these thoughts, her coffee would be ice cold. Her coffee was getting cold because she was waiting for Lee Everett to come back. She wanted to swing open the door and see him standing there. She could forgive him for everything. She wanted him back. But she knew, deep down, that he wasn't.


	63. Mrs Carley Everett

**Sorry about my absence, my computer has been deleting a lot of my documents(chapters) and it's pissing me off. So here's something.**

 **Btw, this story won't be updated as often anymore because of high demand for chapters for my other stories. But keep sending requests, I'm running low on them... Not really haha. But I still need more! The only reason I update this so much is because of the requests.**

 **Prompt: Lee is nosy. Lee finds a notebook in Carley's room and decides to look in it, and what he finds is not what he expects.**

 **XX**

Being alone in her room was so tempting. Lee knew that it sounded childish and stupid, but this was just the opportunity that he had been waiting for. This was wrong. It really was. But could he really help it? He just wanted to look through his girlfriend's stuff. Maybe he's find something fun or interesting. He was sure that she had looked through his stuff before though. Lee threw his head back and laughed. Of course she looked through his stuff before. She was a reporter, she was used to snooping around.

Lee almost laughed out loud at his own thoughts. Was he really going to do this? It was pathetic to even think about. But that didn't mean he could resist... Before he even knew what he was doing, he was looking through all of her stuff.

 _If I find anything I don't want to see... Then I'm out._

If she walked in on him now, he'd be screwed. He wouldn't be able to explain himself. He would have to think if something though, otherwise she'd be extra pissed off. He didn't like to admit it, but he was quite good at lying.

There was nothing interested, nothing like what he had expected.

 _Maybe this is a sign that I shouldn't be doing this..._

He didn't stop combing through her things though, despite what he was telling himself. He once again felt like he couldn't control himself.

That's when he saw it. It was a spiral bound notebook with a purple cover. At first Lee though nothing of it. It was a silly notebook. But what if there was something inside of it...

One look wouldn't hurt. He would just look at the first page, that wouldn't hurt. Then he'd close it. It was that simple.

But actually, it was much harder than that. And the only reason for that was because as soon as he opened the book, he saw something that he hadn't at all expected. Scrawled in cursive on each line of the first page was the following name over and over:

Carley Everett.

Lee almost laughed aloud at the writing. She was practicing her signature. Wasn't this what teenagers did? The whole thing made him curious as to what was on the rest of the pages.

He told himself again and again that he should go with what he said before, only one page. He told himself that this was funny enough. But he didn't listen to himself. He shook off his thoughts, and turned the page.

Each page was funnier than the last. Three pages were filled with detailed wedding plans, which included who will be singing, what their song will be, and what the cake would be like. There were even drawings.

Lee couldn't believe that she had actually done this. But he had to admit, it was adorable. His girlfriend may look vicious when you first meet her, but as you get to know her, she softens up. Lee liked to think that he was the only one who got to see this cute side of her, that he was the only lucky one.

He was so caught up in the book that he didn't even hear her come in the door. He heard her approaching him, and tried his best to put the book away. But he didn't have time. She caught him before he had the chance to get rid of the evidence.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice dripping with pure anger.

"Um.. Uh..." Lee tried to speak, but nothing was coming out. He had no explanation for what he was doing.

"Who the hell said you could go through my stuff? And why would you just go and read something that was mine? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"I'm sorry, Carley. I..."

"Just don't. I know what I wrote in that notebook. It was supposed to be private. I should've known that I couldn't keep anything private." She sighed and fell back onto her bed. Lee waited a few seconds before laying beside her.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I just... I shouldn't have done that."

Carley waited a while before answering. Much to his surprise, she reached for his hand and squeezed.

"It's fine. I may have tried snooping into your stuff before. I'm sorry for acting so rash." She told him.

"It's fine." He said, grateful that he was forgiven. He couldn't lose a perfect girl like Carley over something as stupid as this.

"You know, I only wrote down those things because I like to think that will happen. I know it may seem childish, but... I don't know."

"It's fine." Lee realized that maybe all girls were like this, fantasizing about the perfect wedding. Maybe it had no age, maybe all went through a phase like this. Maybe it was because she was truly in love with him. That made him fall for her even more. He kissed her. "Those things you wrote about... They can and they will happen."


	64. I Think They Know

**Prompt: Lee and Carley don't tell the group about their relationship, but when they get a little close during dinner, everyone starts to suspect something.**

 **XX**

"You seein' this?" Kenny asked, nudging his wife.

"What?" Katjaa asked, looking up.

"Lee and Carley." Kenny said, dropping his voice to a whisper. It was dinner time for the group, and everyone was gathered around, talking and eating food. Times like this were simple, but perfect. Everyone was enjoying it, and Lee and Carley were no exception. They were sitting extra close, chatting it up and laughing. Something was going on with them, Kenny was sure. You could tell just from the way they were looking at each other.

Katjaa studied them for a second, then looked back at her husband. "I always knew that he was fond of her." She said with a shrug.

"Well yeah. But I didn't know that he'd actually act on it. You think that they actually have somethin' goin' on?"

"Who knows. It's none of our business."

"What's going on over here?" Mark asked, approaching Kenny.

"Nothin'. Why?" Kenny asked.

"I just saw you two whispering." Mark said.

"We were talking about Lee and Carley." Kenny dropped his voice back down to a whisper.

"What about them?"

"We were just observin' how close they were gettin'."

"Well, she is practically sitting on his lap."

"Think they're datin'?"

"I know that they're dating. I heard them getting a little loud the other night, if you know what I mean."

Kenny laughed. "Wow."

"I'm not going to say anything though. I'm sure that there are some people who shouldn't know." He gestures towards where Lilly and Larry were standing.

"Oh yeah." Kenny said. They would raise hell for sure.

"I'm sure they'll tell us when they're ready."

XX

"I think they know." Carley said later that night. She and Lee were sitting in her room, on the bed. She had seen the way that everyone was watching them and whispering during dinner.

"Probably. But so what if they do? I love you. It doesn't matter whether they know or not, because I'll love you no matter what." Lee told her, kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too. You think that we should make it official soon?"

"Like tell everybody? Maybe."

"I know that there are some people who wouldn't approve of us. But I don't care."

"Hopefully when we do tell them, most will be on our side."

"Well, whether they are or not, I love you. Remember that."

"I love you too. Always."


	65. Telling The Group

**Prompt: One where they do tell the group about their relationship.**

 **XX**

"Can you just get to the point already? Some of us have better things to do than sit at your 'meetings' all damn day."

Carley whipped around, trying to see who it was that had just shouted that rude comment. Sure enough, it was Larry.

"This will only take up a minute of your time." Carley told the old man, faking a smile. She had called a "group meeting" to discuss one crucial thing: her relationship with Lee. She and Lee had spent countless hours talking about it, and they agreed that everyone in the group had a right to know what was going on between them. They also agreed that it would be best to tell the group now, before they found out some other way. Plus, people were starting to get suspicious of the time that they spent together, and Carley heard they Lilly was accusing her and Lee of stealing the supplies. She thought that Carley and Lee spent their time together "plotting", when really they were just in love. So, it wasn't just to let the group know, but also to prove Lilly's suspicions were wrong.

"Yeah right. If this takes more than a half hour, I'm out." Larry said.

 _Just leave now._ Carley thought to herself. She knew that Larry wouldn't be the nicest when he heard about the relationship, and she wasn't really up to hearing his bullshit right now.

Carley turned around, ignoring him. The rest of the group watched her and Lee with curious eyes, wondering what they had to tell them that was so important.

"Lee and I have something to tell all of you. It's nothing really crucial, but we just thought that you should know. It's a bit overdue." Carley began once everyone was settled in.

Everyone looked up at her. Her gaze darted over to Lee, who continued. "We just wanted to let you guys know that... Uh..." Lee stopped, unsure of how to finish his sentence. He didn't know how to word what he was trying to say.

"What Lee is trying to say is that we have a thing going on. Like, we're in a relationship." Carley finished for him. Lee shot her a "thank you" smile.

"And you brought us all here just to tell us that? Oh, come on." Larry said.

"We wanted to tell you because we didn't want any of you to see us together and get the wrong idea and think that we were doing something wrong." Lee said. He looked straight at Lilly as he said this.

"Okay, that's fine. Just don't make meetings sound so urgent when it's really something simple like this." Lilly said, annoyance dropping in her voice. She got up. "Come on, dad."

Kenny scowled at Lilly and Larry as they walked away. After they were out of sight, he looked over at Lee and Carley. "I think it's good that you made things clear to us, man. Especially to her." He said, and everyone knew that he meant Lilly.

"I'm happy for you two." Katjaa said, smiling.

"Yeah... Um... Uh... I'm happy too." Ben said.

Clementine smiled and hugged Lee.

"Congrats man. I knew it was gonna happen." Mark commented, laughing.

Carley and Lee felt an overwhelming sense of love that swelled their heart. The group was like a big family to them. They both smiled at the group. Carley had been a bit afraid to tell the group at first, but now they they had done it, it felt extremely good.


	66. Hot Or Cold?

**Prompt: "So... Do you like the heat better, or the cold?"**

 **XX**

"So... Do you like the heat better, or the cold?" Carley asked Lee.

Lee cocked a brow at the peculiar question. Why would she be asking this now? Carley had a habit of asking weird things out of nowhere. They were always "what do you like better" questions, and sometimes Lee wondered where the hell she got some of these things from.

"The heat. When it's warm, you can go outside and take walks, swim, all of that shit. I just like it better. When it's cold, you can't do anything, but stay in your house and try to get warm again." Lee answered. Carley gave him a strange look.

"Really? I'm the opposite. I actually like it better when it's cold outside." She told him.

"Why? I always knew that there was something wrong with you." He said, laughing. She smacked him playfully on the cheek.

"Shut up." She told him.

He laughed again. "Tell me then. How can you like the cold better than the warmth?"

"Well, the thing is... When it's chilly out, there's an excuse to cuddle. Like, when it's cold, the whole point is to get warm. So... If you have someone to get cozy with, that's the best time to do it. It warms you up in no time."

"Well, you do have a point." He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "But you know... We can cuddle anytime you want, not just when it's cold."

She smiled and snuggled against him. She was happy to have a great guy like him.


	67. Night Terrors

**Prompt: Lee and and Carley are a bit noisy when they do their business. They get loud in the middle of the night, and it wakes the entire Motor Inn up. They are pissed.**

 **XX**

It must have been 3 in the morning when they heard the woman's scream. It woke most of the Motor Inn up, and they didn't know what was going on. Ben, who was sitting atop the RV doing late night watch, looked terrified to hear the scream. He didn't know what or who it was, and he had no idea what to do about it. Was it someone inside the hotel? Someone around the perimeter?

Everyone looked at each other, readying their weapons. They were going to be ready for whatever this was, and whoever was getting attacked.

"What's going on?" Little Clementine asked.

"It'll be okay." Kenny assured her. "Ben you come down here and watch Clementine and make sure nothing happens to her."

Ben climbed down the RV at this order. He approached Clementine and grabbed her hand. "Where's Lee?" She asked the kid, looking up at him. There was sadness in her eyes. She was worried.

"Oh yeah. Lee." Kenny said. Lee wasn't up like the rest of the group.

"And Carley." Lilly added.

"Maybe they're still asleep. Who knows. We shouldn't freak out." Mark said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I swear to god, I'm gonna find whoever woke us up and I'll beat the s-" Larry started.

"Dad! Calm down!" Lilly scolded her father. As she said this, another scream rang out. Lilly looked up, knowing the exact source. She began to walk ahead of everyone.

"Where are you goin', princess?" Kenny asked. Lilly scowled at him.

"I know what's going on." She said, walking up to the door of Carley's room. At that moment, Kenny knew what was happening too.

"We need to find Lee, too." Clementine told Ben, pulling on his arm.

"He's fine." Ben told her, but that wasn't enough. She still looked terribly sad.

Lilly approached Carley's door. She knocked on the door loudly. She wanted to make sure that she heard. There was shuffling about in the room, and then there were footsteps coming towards the door. As Lilly had thought, there was more than one person. Lee.

Carley was the one to open the door. Her clothes were on crooked and her hair was a mess. Lilly looked past her, and saw Lee. Carley looked embarrassed.

"What do you want?" She snapped at Lilly.

"Can you and your boyfriend tone it down a bit?" Lilly said, stepping away from the door, revealing the rest of the group. They looked pissed. Carley wanted to shut the door and hide.

Kenny approached the door. "Move." He told Lilly. She rolled her eyes and stepped out of the way.

"Listen. It's great that you two love each other, but show your uh... Love for one another without waking the whole group. Okay? No hard feelings though." Kenny said in the nicest way possible.

"Okay, fine." Carley said, shutting the door. The embarrassment was too much for her. She felt bad for waking them up, but did they really have to all gather at the door to mortify her?

She sunk down on the bed beside Lee.

"Screw them, we'll be as loud as we want." He said, turning to her and smiling.

Carley returned the smirk. Lee was right. It didn't matter what the rest of the group said or thought. As a matter of fact, she could care the less.


	68. Hug

**Prompt: Lee feels really good after Carley gives him a simple hug. Super short one shot.**

 **XX**

Lee sunk down on his bed, his heart beating wildly. He didn't know why he was getting so worked up over this. He spread out across the bed, looking straight up at the ceiling. He had a warm, fuzzy, feeling in his heart. It was something he hadn't felt in a long ass time. He couldn't stop it, either. The reason he felt all warm and fuzzy inside was because Carley had given him a simple hug. He had given her something to eat(which she had refused to take at first, but Lee insisted), and boom! She had gotten up and wrapped her arms around him. It was quick and simple, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. He thought he never would. Carley made him feel things that he had thought that he would never ever feel again.

There were things to do and he knew it. He couldn't just sit around all day, just thinking about Carley hugging him. He had things to do for the group. There was probably a fight going on between Kenny and Lilly that he needed to break up before it got too crazy. And there was Clementine. She needed his care also. Hell, maybe he needed to go on a run. But he didn't care at the moment. All he wanted for one second was to forget about the apocalypse and think about the goods things that were going on. Clementine. The little girl had saved him from both walkers and himself, and he owed her his care. He loved her like a daughter that he had never had. She was one of the two good things that had come out of the apocalypse. The other one was Carley. How could he forget Carley?


	69. Apologies

**Prompt: Lee and Carley get into a fight and he watches her storm away. He doesn't like seeing her go, but does not know what to do. Kenny gives him advice, and tells him about how he dealt with fights with Katjaa.**

 **XX**

Lee watched as she stormed off. He knew that she was feeling hurt, pissed, and annoyed. They had just gotten into a fight, and it had gotten a bit heated. They both had said things that they regretted, and her walking away was the result. Lee would be the first to admit that he had fucked up. He was the one that had picked the fight with her anyway. Why did he have to do that? He was idiot, especially when it came to women. One minute he thought he knew it all when it came to them, and the next he didn't quite get them at all.

He wanted to follow after her, take her into his arms, and tell her that it was okay. That he didn't mean anything that he said. But he wasn't stupid. He knew that she wouldn't go for it. He didn't know how exactly he would go after her, what he would say. Carley was a tough one. She didn't take shot from anybody, even the ones she loved.

Lee sunk down on the ground. He was alone and confused. He wanted to know what to do. But he just didn't.

He didn't know how long he sat there for. But after awhile of sitting alone, Kenny was approaching him. Kenny probably thought that Lee looked pathetic, and Lee wouldn't blame him if he thought so.

"You okay man?" Kenny asked. Lee looked up at him. He stood up and faced his friend. He didn't know how to tell Kenny about his problem.

"Me and Carley... We're having some problems." He told Kenny honestly. Kenny had to have dealt with girl problems before, right?

"Oh. So that's why she was stomping around lookin' all pissed off." Kenny said.

"Yeah. I don't know what to do man. It's like... I just have no idea whatsoever." Lee said, running a hand over his sweaty forehead. It was a hot day out, maybe that was why they had gotten into that huge fight. The heat made everyone irritable and exhausted.

"Well... Let me tell ya somethin', Lee."

"What would that be?" Lee asked, cocking a brow.

"Well... Kat and I got into a lot of fights before. As a matter of fact, we still do. Ya can see that. But anyway... It used to get heated. She would go on about my drinking and how it wasn't setting a good example around Duck. Since I was drunk half the time, I would say some really nasty things. She would get pissed, and there I was sleeping on the couch."

"So what did you do to fix it?"

"I gave her time to cool down, and then I apologized. Then it was all cool between us. I know that it happened more than once, but each time, Kat forgave me. And I was quite the asshole. Trust me. Carley will forgive you. She's young and you two are wild in love. I see ya when you're together, ya know."

Lee laughed. "Thanks Ken. So... I just apologize to her?"

"I don't why ya think that it's so damn hard. You go up to her, and tell her that everything you said was wrong. That ya didn't mean any of it in the least bit. She'll forgive ya. You just have to trust me."

"Sounds like a plan, Ken." Lee smiled.

XX

Lee approached her door. He knocked twice and walked in. She was sitting on her bed, looking lonely. She got up when she saw him.

"What do you want?" She asked.

He approached her slowly, without saying anything. He wrapped his ark around her, pulling her close. She tried to get away from him, but he didn't let it happen. "I'm sorry." He told her. "Those things I said... I didn't mean any of them. I shouldn't have gotten so angry."

It took her a long time to answer. He thought that it would never happen. "I'm sorry too. There's no use being mad each other. There's already enough hell out there." She laughed.

"You're right." He said.

"I know. I always am."

Lee couldn't hold back his laughter if he tried.


	70. Nothing

**Prompt: "Nothing" by The Script.**

 **XX**

Sometimes, Lee wondered if he was better off dead. Sometimes, he wondered if he should just give up. His friends told him that he was much better off now than when he was with her.

Being in car with his friends was the worst. They thought that they knew everything about what he was going through, although none of them had ever felt this way before. Carley was the love if his life, and she was out of his life now. And the kicker was, it was all his fault. But hell, he was still in love with her.

His friends were taking him to the bar with them, laughing and cracking jokes along the way. He smiled along with them, and even faked a laugh once in awhile. He didn't want to showcase to them that he was dying inside.

As they got out of the car and approached the bar, Lee tried like hell not to drag his feet. This feeling of loneliness was a feeling that he had never experienced. He never thought that a teacher that he once was could be reduced to the pathetic man that he was now.

His friends had tons him that a few drinks would help to forget her. So, believing them, Lee had one drink after another, and soon he was fully intoxicated. He had had one too many drinks. And he still couldn't forget her. He would never, and he knew it. His friends thought that he was insane. But to Lee, this was the right thing for him to do. He couldn't and wouldn't get over her.

Lee didn't know what he was doing anymore. He had left the bar, and only because he had seen Carley walk by. He called out her name, chased after her, but she wasn't there anymore.

His friends all around him, trying to calm him down. He knew that the people on the street probably thought that he was insane. But he was drunk, and he was seeing her all over the town. Wherever he looked, something reminded him of her, and then he would go crazy again. He had to find her. He had to change her mind about him. He could turn this around.

Later that night, Lee stared at his phone. Her number was typed in, and he didn't know what to do with it. He hit "call". It rung and rung, but she never did pick up. He sighed. Great. He thought that he could change her mind. And what did he get? Nothing at all.

The next day was even worse. He got shit faced again, and this time he was walking towards her house. He was alone, thank god. His friends would never allow him to do this.

Maybe he was face to face with Carley, she would come to her senses. She would see how much the break up had hurt him too. Maybe she would see that he knew that he had made a terrible mistake.

But what did he get this time? Sure, she had opened the door, but as soon as she saw that it was him, she slammed the door in his face.

He didn't know how long he was standing there, staring at the shut door. He contemplated knocking again, but he knew that if would never work. Ever. Then, his friends pulled up. How did they know he was here?

He got in the car without saying a word. They were asking him what he was doing, but he didn't answer them. He knew that they knew that he was shit faced yet again, and that he though that he could get Carley back.

He zoned them all out. He didn't care what they had to say. He couldn't care. He couldn't stop thinking about Carley. He couldn't stop thinking about the multiple times that he tried to win her back.

He couldn't stop thinking about all of the times that he had gotten nothing. He wanted words, forgiveness, but he knew that it would never happen.

All he got was nothing.


	71. Lee The Peacemaker

**I'm revisiting some old prompts guys, so if I forgot you before, in going to get to you now! (Hopefully)!**

 **Prompt: Lilly wants Lee out of the group. When Carley's argument with Lilly turns physical Lee pulls her away to cool down.**

 **XX**

If Lee would've known what was going on between Lilly and Carley a little bit ago, it would have been broken up a long time ago. But before he knew, he just assumed that they were just talking about something important, like supplies. But he should've known better, because Lee and Carley didn't have the best relationship in the world.

But everything changed when he heard "Well he's a danger to the group" come out of Lilly's mouth. He knew exactly what they were talking about then. It was him. Both Lilly and Carley knew that Lee had murdered someone before the apocalypse, but Carley was more cool about it. Lilly, well she wouldn't even give Lee a chance. She kept talking about how Lee was a danger to the group, and she even went on about how Lee shouldn't be around Clementine. Lee ignored it, but he should've known that this was coming.

"He's a good guy actually. Maybe you should get to know him a bit before you talk all of this shit. He's not going to leave the group because you say so." Carley said. Lee could tell that she was pissed. And he didn't want to get in the middle if their little argument.

"Nobody cares what you say, Carley. He doesn't belong here with us." Lilly said.

"You're not the leader of this group, Lilly. You have no day in who stats or who goes. You manage supplies, not people."

"And who are you to tell me off?"

There was a bit more fighting between them, but Lee zoned it out. He couldn't believe that Lilly actually wanted him gone. How could she want him gone? He had to take care of Clementine. She'd was depending on him. Lilly couldn't just leave them on the street, or separate them. It just wouldn't work.

Lee was lost in his own thoughts until he heard Carley scream out "YOU BITCH!" Lee looked back over to where the two women were. Carley was grabbing her cheek. Lilly had slapped her.

Lee watched as Carley swooped in and slapped Lilly back, right across the face. Lilly screamed out and jumped back up, ready to fight Carley. The entire group was gathered around, watching. Lee knew he had to do something before this got too crazy.

He quickly sprung to his feet, ready for action. He was running over to the two women quickly. He grabbed Carley's arm and pulled her back.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Carley snapped. "I was out there defending your ass!" She pulled away from him.

"I know. And thank you. But... There's no need to get physical." He said.

"I'm sorry. She just... Swung first."

"I know. Let's just... I'm sure you need time to cool down."

"I'll do that." Carley said. She looked Lee right in the eyes. "I know it was a bit ridiculous to get physical like that, but... I don't want you out of the group."

Then she walked away, leaving Lee to wonder what the hell that meant.


	72. Stuck In A Tree

**Prompt: Carley and Lee climb up a tree to escape walkers. Carley gets down just fine, but Lee is a little bit afraid to come down, although he insists he isn't scared.**

 **XX**

Lee felt his heart beat as he looked down. He and Carley had climbed up a tree to avoid walkers, and Lee didn't know how the hell he was going to get down. Not that he was going to say that.

Carley had gotten down just fine, and he had no idea how. When he was younger, he was the never really the "adventurous" type, but he was never a scaredy cat. So what the hell was wrong with him now?

"What the hell are you doing?" Carley asked, sounding annoyed. She looked up at him, squinting.

"I um..." Lee said, unsure of how to explain what was going on with him. He felt stuck. But he didn't want to blurt that aloud, especially to Carley. He would be mortifying himself.

"Oh my god. You're not stuck, are you?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. She frowned up at him.

"I'm not." He insisted, but even he didn't believe it. He wanted to jump, but he didn't know if it was safe or not.

Snap out of it, Lee.

"Yes you are. Or else you'd be down here with me." Carley said. "Just jump."

"What if I break something?" He said.

"Come on. Just... Come on." She walked closer to the tree. "I'll catch you."

"You'll catch me?" He laughed. "I don't know..."

"Just get your ass down here."

Before Lee even knew what was going on, he was in her arms. She had caught quickly jumped out of her arms, embarrassed.

"Don't tell anyone about this, okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, you bet." She said, laughing.

"I'm serious. Nobody had to know that I was scared to climb down a tree." Lee said, and Carley wanted to laugh aloud.

"I'm a reporter, Lee. You know how we are."

Lee sighed. There was just no winning with her sometimes.


	73. Hand Holding

**Prompt: Lee's first time taking Carley's hand. Pure fluff and cuteness, because both of them have never been this in love before.**

 **XX**

He never thought that holding a girl's hand would give him these feelings. Even when he held his Ex wife's hand for the first time, it hadn't felt this. It had nothing on how good this felt.

It felt like he had been waiting forever for this to happen, and he actually had. He never thought that he would be holding Carley's hand.

Everyone in the group rolled their eyes as the couple walked by, looking so much in love. Love that nobody else had ever experienced. He would simply ignore them and squeeze onto her hand tighter, and she did the same.

She had never felt this way either. She never really had much time for guys, even before the apocalypse. And the ones that she did have had never felt like this. She never thought that a woman like her was capable of feeling those feelings, but there was a first time for everything. She had to say, she couldn't believe it.

He looked over at her as they were walking. Her cheeks were a deep shade of red, and he couldn't help but smile.

"You're getting that red over hand holding?" He asked, chuckling.

She looked over at him, her cheeks turning even more red than they were before. "Shut up." She said.

"That's what you always tell me." He joked.

"Yeah? And you never listen." She said, laughing.

They walked up to her room. Before she went inside, he pulled her close and kissed her on the lips.

"Love you."

"Love you too."


	74. Girlfriend

**Prompt: Lee doesn't really have a pet name for Carley, so he begins calling her "girlfriend". Some people get annoyed with his constant use of the word.**

 **XX**

Lee sighed as he looked over at Carley and Lilly. They were fighting once again. This was becoming common around the Motor Inn, and it wasn't fun for everyone else. Sometimes, it would get loud, and sometimes, they would whisper harsh things to each other.

This time, they were screaming. Lee didn't think anything of it until Larry had joined the two girls and stood beside his daughter. Lee knew that he would be backing his daughter up.

In no time, both of them were harassing Carley, shouting cruel and rude things. Lee decided to step in.

"Hey!" He called out, causing both Lilly and Larry to look up at him. He smiled. For once, he had actually shut them both up. "Can you stop harassing my girlfriend?" He said, surprised at his word choice. Girlfriend. He never used that word before to describe Carley. In fact, he had always just called her Carley and nothing else. He actually liked how it sounded. Girlfriend. Girlfriend. He smiled.

"You're trying to tell me to back off? Ha." Larry said.

Lee grabbed Carley's hand and pulled her away from them. The fight had gone on long enough.

"The hell did you think that you were doing? I can stand up for myself." Carley said, annoyed.

"You're my girlfriend. I need to protect you no matter what." Lee said. Carley rolled her eyes and walked away.

XX

"Where's my girlfriend? Did she go on a run or something? I can't find her anywhere." Lee asked aloud, and the entire group turned to look at him.

"Nice pet name for her." Kenny joked.

"Shut up. What's wrong with just calling her my girlfriend? That's exactly what she is." Lee said.

"Don't ya think it's just a little... Ah, you know what? Never mind." Kenny said, chuckling.

"Laugh all you want, but she's my girlfriend and I can call her whatever I want to." Lee said.

"We just thought your have a little creativity." Mark commented.

Lee rolled his eyes. "I don't."

"At least you're honest." Mark said, laughing out loud.

"Yeah I am." Lee said, even though he wasn't always completely honest. Not that he was going to say that aloud. "Now where is she? I'm not kidding."

"I'm right here." Carley said, approaching Lee. She kissed him on the cheek. "You know what? I love being called 'girlfriend'."


	75. I'm Here For You

**Prompt: Carley gets attacked on a run and feels weak and pathetic.**

 **XX**

Lee tried not to gasp as he saw Carley approach the Motor Inn. She was an absolute mess. Her short hair was a mess. It was sticking up in multiple places, and there were trigs and guts caught in it.

As soon as she walked into the motel, Lee walked up to her and examined the rest of her body. There were scratches going up her arms. Her clothes were torn up in multiple spots. How did this happen? Lee had to know. Carley had been going on a simple run, and she had obviously gotten into some trouble if she was coming back like this.

"What happened?" He asked her.

She looked down at her feet, unsure of what to say. "I... Got into some trouble." She told him, sort of embarrassed. How had she let this happen to her? She was usually good with handling herself.

"With walkers?" Lee asked her, afraid. If she had gotten into trouble with walkers, she could be bitten. He knew that she probably knew if she was bitten or not, but he knew that she wouldn't tell anyone right away.

"No. Somebody was in a store that I thought was abandoned. I went in to scavenge supplies, and someone jumped out and attacked me. We had a small..." She looked down at her scratched arms. "We had a fight, and then he kind of shoved me outside, beat me a little more... And then he went back in the store. I've never felt more pathetic in my life." She said.

"What store was it? I'm gonna go beat that fucker..." Lee started, but Carley grabbed his arm.

"You don't need to do all of that. It was all my fault that I got attacked. There's nothing we can do about it now." She said.

"Listen to me." Lee said. "You're not pathetic. I love you. And I'm here for you, no matter what. Now let's go get you cleaned up." Lee told her. He grabbed her dirty hand.


	76. Author's Note

**Hey guys and girls, I know you're reading this and thought that it was a chapter. I know you probably hate me. Well guess what? I hate me too.**

 **I mi just wanted to let you all know that I'm leaving for a bit(again, I know) and that's because of school. I'm currently in 11th grade, and I'm taking 3 college level courses(last year I only took two). I want to focus on school, and get off fanfiction. It distracts me. I want to do well this year, because if I get distracted, I can fail this year easily.**

 **School gets a bit overwhelming for me at times, and I barely have time to sit and watch 30 minutes of TV.**

 **I hope you all can understand this and what I'm going through. In really sorry, but believe it or not, I am a real person with responsibilities and school is always first for me.**

 **I'll update when I can, but don't expect too many chapters from me.**

 **Sorry again,**

 **Prettyprincess45**


	77. Lover's Quarrel

**Hey! I'm back... At least for the weekend. I'm going to be trying to update all of my stories, so keep a lookout! They might be short chapters, but they'll be chapters... Right?**

 **Prompt: Lee and Carley get into a really heated argument.**

 **XX**

"I fucking hate you!" Carley said, approaching Lee. She was pissed, he could tell that much. But what was it about? He didn't know.

"I swear I'm going to fucking kill you!" She shouted at him.

"What are you even talking about?" Lee asked. That was a huge mistake.

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about! Don't act like you don't! You told Kenny and Mark about last night, and they won't shut the fuck up about it! You think it's okay to just talk about our sex life like that?" She said.

"Well, as a reporter, I think you'd appreciate some gossip." He said.

"Are you fucking stupid? It's gossip about me! About us! And you know what, I'm done. If you think it's okay you can..."

"You're getting too angry over nothing. It really wasn't they big of a deal. Guys talk."

"Nothing? I'm walking around with Kenny and Mark shouting "Hey, heard you like it kinky", and I'm supposed to treat it like it's nothing?"

"You're getting too angry about this. Hell, you get too angry about everything. Everything is always a huge deal with you, like you're the fucking princess. Well, guess what? It's the apocalypse. Dead people are eating the living, and nobody has time for your petty problems."

"You're such a fucking dick! I have no clue what I see in you."

"Then are you still standing here? If I'm such a fucking dick and always do everything wrong, why would you stay this long? Nobody is forcing you to be with me, so you can just go."

"I'm still here because... I love you, Lee. You're an asshole, but I love you."

Lee waited a moment before replying to her. "I... Love you too Carley. I'm sorry about what I said. I had no right to open my mouth."

"It's fine. Come on you asshole. We better stop fighting and start doing our work for the group or Lilly will kill us."

"And I thought that you were bad."


	78. What a Flirt

**Hey guys and girls! I got the sudden urge to write, so expect a bunch of updates, not only on this story, but on most of my others!**

 **Quick update on my life: School has been hell. The pressure is on, because this is the year that really counts. I've been having some personal issues, which some of you know about, but I'm doing much better with that stuff now. But, in my free time, I'll try to write as much as I can for you amazing and beautiful people!**

 **Anyway... Enjoy this Drabble!**

 **Prompt: Lee works at a bookstore. Carley comes into the store and meets Lee.. And maybe she flirts with him?**

 **XX**

"Sorry miss... This isn't enough money." Lee Everett told the old woman standing in front of him. He pushed her money and coins back towards her. Being a cashier at a bookstore wasn't fun, but he was getting money, so who was he to complain?

"It isn't?" The woman asked, sounding as if Lee had just told her that her child had been stolen.

"It isn't... You need uh... 6 more dollars and 50 cents. Or you can put one of these books back and you'll be fine." He told her. He looked at the tall stack of books that this lady was planning to buy. How did some people have so much time that they could read this much?

The woman picked up her stack of books and looked through them for what felt like forever. She pulled a book out and handed it to Lee. "Here... I'll put this one back." She said. She pushed the remaining books and her money towards him.

Lee put the books in a bag and the lady went on her way. "Damn I hate my job sometimes..." He said to himself, putting his face in his hands.

"Excuse me?" Lee heard someone say to him. He looked up and saw a woman with short hair standing in front of him. She was wearing purple, and Lee had to say, the color looked very nice on her. He couldn't help but notice how cute she was.

Lee shook the thoughts away. His boss had warned him not to flirt or do anything do mantic to any of the customers. He was here just to get his job done and get his paycheck at the end of the week.

"What can I do for you?" Lee asked the woman.

"I would like to check out. What else would I want?" The woman snapped. Damn. She was cute, but she had an attitude.

Lee took the stack of books from the woman. There were about 4 of them. "I guess you're gonna get some reading done, huh?" He said, chuckling.

"Yeah." The woman said, rolling her eyes.

"Good choices." Lee said, not even looking at the books. What was he doing? Was he actually trying to make a conversation with her?

"Oh really? So you like erotica too?" She smirked.

Lee felt embarrassed. He didn't know what to say. "Uh... Yeah. Sometimes." He came up with. How lame.

"Uh huh. Do you really now? We'd have to test your skills sometime." She winked at him.

Oh god... What was he going to say to that? Was she actually flirting with him? "Uh... Do you want a paper or plastic bag for your books?"

She laughed. "It doesn't matter. Aw, did I embarrass you? I'm sure it doesn't matter to you. You'll do anything to keep talking to me, huh?"

"Um... You're interesting."

"Yeah. You've only known me for uh... Almost two minutes? That's cute."

What did she mean by that "that's cute" thing? Lee had no clue. Lee put her books in a bag. The girl put her money on the counter. It was way much more than she needed to give him.

"This is too much..." Lee started.

"Keep it." She smirked at Lee as he handed her the bag of books. "Oh, and take this. She scrawled something on a post it note and handed it to him. Then she turned and left the store. Lee looked at the note when she was out of sight. It had her name on it, which appeared to be Carley. And underneath the name, was her phone number. Lee smiled. He had gone from hating his job to loving it in a matter of minutes.


	79. Stars

**Prompt: Carley likes to go outside at night and look at the stars. Lee catches her one night and decides to join her.**

 **XX**

There were a lot of things that Carley did when she couldn't sleep. Sometimes, she'd read a book for a bit. After a while, her eyes would get heavy and she would fall right asleep. Sometimes, she'd put music in her ears. Like a child, the music would lull her into a deep sleep.

But tonight was different. She had tried reading, tried music, but none of it had worked. She was still wide awake. She had sat up in her bed, wondering what she should do. What could help a person sleep? Then it hit her. She could go for a small walk around the Motor Inn's perimeter. Walks at night could help a person sleep, she was sure of it.

She walked around a few times, but it didn't work like she thought that it would. Ben was asleep on top of the RV, supposedly on night watch. Carley couldn't help but laugh. The weather was perfect, and the air outside was crisp and cool, but nothing seemed to be helping put her to sleep.

Feeling defeated, she sat on the ground with a sigh. She looked up into the sky. Stars were scattered around, and they were beautiful. She smiled up at them.

She stared at them for a few seconds. Then those seconds turned to minutes. Before she knew it, her eyes were getting heavy.

She suddenly felt a person beside her. She looked up.

Lee.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked her.

"I couldn't sleep." She answered.

"I couldn't either." He said.

"You can stay out here with me. The stars are surprisingly soothing."

"Maybe I will." He smiled.

They fell asleep under the stars, holding each other close.


	80. Two Wives

**Hey wonderful readers! I'm not back totally, but I said hey, why not drop a little update for you all? You all have been waiting so patiently for me, and I'm so sorry. I really want to update one of my bigger stories, but I'm getting there lol. To get myself in the writing mood, I'm going to post a few drabbles. If I still need to leave a review for your story, in so sorry. I've been reading a lot, but not reviewing. Again, I apologize. Let's get into it now, shall we? Oh and BTW guys, thanks for 500 reviews! I'm so happy, is this a dream? You guys are amazing.**

 **Prompt: Inspired by Fear The Walking Dead, where Lee has two wives(his ex wife and Carley) in the same house.**

 **XX**

This was a disaster. A complete and utter disaster. Lee thought he has gotten screwed over enough when the world went to shit, but lately things just kept getting worse. A few months before the apocalypse began, Lee had divorced his ex wife Jayleen and later remarried to Carley, a girl he met through his teaching. Jayleen was less than thrilled about this, mostly because she is the mother of her and Lee's only child, Clementine. That meant that Lee and Jayleen had to often see each other on holidays so Clementine wasn't torn between which house she had to go to. Often, whenever Carley and Jayleen were around each other, the two women often made cruel comments towards each other.

Around the time that world first went to shit, Jayleen got into contact with Lee. She wanted to meet up with him somehow, because she had to see her only daughter. She was with Lee at the time.

"Just because we're divorced doesn't mean that you should take my child away from me." She had said over phone.

Lee had agreed, because it wouldn't be fair to Clementine. She had to see her mother too. And yeah, she loved Carley, but Carley wasn't her blood mom.

So now, Jayleen and Carley were in the same house. Lee had decided that it would be safer for them to all live under one roof, so they they didn't have to drag clementine around with monsters everywhere. Plus, pretty much all communication was down at this point.

Maybe it wasn't the safest option after all. Carley and Jayleen were probably ready to kill one another at this point. Lee had tried to convince then to get along for the time being, for the sake of Clementine. Both women adored the little girl, but apparently they couldn't hold back their arguing.

Clementine was in her room right now. Jayleen and Carley were downstairs. In the kitchen. They were occupying the same space. This was hell. This was worse than zombies walking around.

Lee ran downstairs. He had to get to them before something happened.

XX

Carley took a slow sip of her glass of water, glancing over at Jayleen. Jayleen looked up and caught her eye, giving her a dirty look.

"Listen." Carley started, taking another sip of water. "I know you think I'm not fit for Lee or whatever, but nobody has time for your shit. You're here to see your daughter. Not bitch every time I enter the damn room. The stuff you say to me isn't appropriate for a child to hear."

Jayleen rolled her eyes. "I can say whatever the hell I want, I gave birth to Clementine. Not you. Remember that."

"I know that you gave birth to her. My question is: do you know how to act around a child? Do you want her walking around and calling people whores, sluts, bitches, and all of these other things? Because that's what it seems that you want to be teaching her."

"Yeah, okay. Says you. You think that my daughter is going to love you more if you but her all of the shit in the world. Wrong! I'm her mother, and I have taken care of her for years and years since she was born. Not you."

Carley got up slowly. "You listen here, and you listen good. There is absolutely no need for the way you act. Lee doesn't love you anymore and that's that. The only reason he's still around is because of your daughter."

"Listen, you little bitch..." Jayleen got up and stared Carley dead in the face. She wasn't going to let this bitch talk anymore shit. What did she know?

"Hey, ladies. How we doin'?"

Both women whipped around and saw Lee standing in the kitchen doorway. Neither of them spoke.

"We're fine." Jayleen said, smiling.

Carley looked away and scowled. What was she trying to do? Flirt? She must've not heard what Carley had told her earlier.

Lee looked around. Nothing was destroyed. The women hadn't fought yet. He wanted to let out a sigh of relief.

He glanced at them both again. "Okay then." He said, turning around and walking away.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Carley came up to Jayleen and whispered in her ear: "You're here for your daughter. Stop trying to come near my Lee."


	81. Pacify Her

**Prompt: "Pacify Her" by Melanie Martinez. They are both teenagers in this Drabble, and it is told in Carley's POV.**

 **XX**

I watch as Lee walks by, holding that bitch Lilly's hand. He looks tired, probably from her whining and how needy she is. He doesn't even look happy to be with her, and Lilly is trying to show off, smirking and gripping to his hand with an iron grip. I scowl. Little does she know...

They finally release each other's hands, and Lee turns and gives her a quick peck on the lips. They've been dating two months and they still only give each other pecks on the lips? Yikes.

I smirk as the basic bitch walks away. I wait until she is totally out of sight to go up to her man. Well then again, he isn't really her man, is he?

I stole Lee long ago. For the past few weeks, we have been meeting up secretly when that bitch wasn't around. Lee wanted to dump her completely, but he knew that he'd hear it for weeks and weeks, and that she would start spreading rumors and things. I don't blame him really. Plus, it's more fun this way...

 _"Don't touch my man."_

 _"He doesn't belong to you."_

 _"You know, Carley, you aren't supposed to touch things that aren't yours."_

These are some of the warnings that she had given me. Ha. Like I really give a shit. Is he really yours Lilly, if he wants me so badly.

I wanted, more than anything, to just shut her up. You know how mothers put pacifiers in their baby's mouths to make them stop whining and crying? That's what I want to do to Lilly. She always gets on my nerves. Honestly, I don't even know what Lee saw in her. Ever.

I don't even know why he says the words "I love you" to her. They're a lie. He needs to stop lying to himself and get rid of her. Or at least pacify her.

Every time I see them together, I Hear her whining about something.

"Lee, why do you never want it go to the mall with my friends and I?"

"Lee, walk me to class. Who cares if you're late?"

"Lee. Carry my bookbag. Every other boyfriend in this school does it for their girls."

"Lee, kiss me."

These were just some of the things that she would whine about. God, she was so clingy. She never wanted to talk to anyone but him, so I can see how it would get tiring to love her. I like to think that I'm the escape from the hell that is named Lilly. I know he wants me more than be ever wanted her. It's pretty obvious.

Someday, Lee will stop lying to himself and Lilly, and quit saying the word love. It isn't true. Someday, Lilly will see who Lee really belongs to. And that's me.


	82. Passing Notes

**Prompt: Lee and Carley are in highschool. In class, they pass notes.**

 **If I could draw, I would make a comic based on this one shot. I'm literally not even lying XD.**

 **XX**

Lee quickly glanced over at her, and then looked down at his paper. This was ridiculous. Was he actually thinking about doing this? He knew that he should be paying attention to the math lesson, but he couldn't. He tapped his pencil on his desk, thinking about what to say. He looked over at Carley, the girl that he had his eye on. He was writing her a note. A damn note. He knew it was old school to still write notes, but as he decided what to write, he though of what his mother used to say:

"Homemade things are the best things. If you make someone a homemade card or write them a letter, it will mean more to them then if you buy them something nice."

He hoped that this was true for Carley. He wanted to win her over, and he would do whatever it would take to get her. He hoped a note would at least get her onto his side a little bit. He sounded desperate, but who wouldn't be desperate with a girl like Carley? She was gorgeous, practically an angel. There were plenty of guys after her, but Lee wanted to be her first and only choice.

After a few minutes if furiously writing, this is what he had...

 _Carley-_

 _I know what you're thinking right now. "Really a note?" I'm apologizing in advance, in case this is going to come off in a cheesy way, but I really need to tell you something. Something I've been waiting to tell you for awhile._

 _I like you. Really, I do. You're gorgeous and I'm sure you'll reject me, but I just had to get this out._

 _Even though you'll reject me... I just want you to know this. If you were mine, I'd buy you flowers, chocolate, and anything that you would want. You wouldn't be my princess. You would be my queen. I would do anything for you._

 _I want you to be mine... But that's hard to put into if I want to give this to you by the end of class. Haha._

 _That's it, Carley. That's all I want you to know. You can crumple this note up, burn it, do whatever you want, I just wanted to make sure that you saw this, and knew how I really felt about you._

 _-Lee_

Hands trembling, he folded the letter. He thought for a few seconds. Did he really want to do this? Did he actually think that this would work?

He turned to the person behind him and whispered "Pass this to Carley". He didn't look as the person done so.

He sat for a few minutes, thinking about the outcomes of what could happen here. She could just ignore the note. Read it and throw it out. He kept thinking about these things, until he felt a tap on his back. The person behind him had his piece of paper in his hand. Had she actually replied?

He took the paper and opened it quickly. Below his letter, a reply was written in bubbly handwriting.

 **Lee-**

 **Wow how do I even begin this... When I first saw that you were giving me a note, my thought was "really?" But that was until I read what you wrote.**

 **What you wrote... It was... Well, it was beautiful. I never knew that you actually felt that way for me. I mean, I've gotten notes or text messages where guys confess their love for me, but nothing as sweet as yours. I couldn't believe what you wrote.**

 **I have had a crush on you for a few weeks now... I just was too scared to say anything to you. Who would've thought you felt the same way?**

 **Maybe... Maybe we could do something together? Movies, pizza, ice cream, anything really. What do you say?**

 **-Carley**

Lee did not expect this. He smiled over at her. She smiled back. His heart beating, he scrawled down his reply.

 _Yes._


	83. Dance The Night Away

**Prompt: High school. Lee sees Carley standing all alone at a school dance and decides to ask her for a dance.**

 **XX**

Lee looked over at the gorgeous girl sitting all alone on the bleachers. He couldn't believe it. SHE was all by herself? Sure, he had showed up at the dance all alone too, but he wasn't a gorgeous girl that looked like a model.

Carley. That was the girl's name. She was tall and wore a beautiful blue dress, and it fit her body perfectly. Her hair was short, and her facial features looked pretty perfect to Lee. She had dark brown eyes, so dark that they were nearly black. She was perfect, and Lee still couldn't believe that no guy was with her.

 _Maybe her man is in the bathroom..._

 _Maybe he's getting her a drink or some food..._

 _Maybe he isn't even here yet..._

 _I don't get it..._

 _How could a guy leave a girl like Carley alone like that? If it was me, she wouldn't even have to think about going anywhere alone._

Lee shook those thoughts away. He was sure there was a guy here with her, he just wasn't at her side at the moment. She was just waiting for him. Soon, he would be back, and Lee was sure they would be dancing the night away.

He sighed. Maybe he should stop worrying about her. He should worry more about himself. He still didn't have a dance partner. He looked around the room and shrugged. Oh well. He could live without dancing with someone.

He got himself soda and a cookie. He didn't sit down. He stood and watched all of the couples having fun and dancing with each other, feeling a bit lonely. He had nobody. His eyes flickered back over to where Carley was. It had been quite a few minutes since he last looked over at her. Surprisingly, she was still sitting in those bleachers. The only difference from before was that now she was looking sad and disappointed. Lee wondered what was wrong.

 _She's alone, obviously._

 _Maybe it's your chance, Lee. Go talk to her._

 _Come on..._

 _You've been waiting to do this..._

Lee straightened his suit out and looked over at her again. She was still alone. This wasn't a dream. He took a deep breath and approached her slowly.

As he was walking, the only thoughts on his mind were only ones about what could happen when he approached her. She could laugh in his face when he asked for a dance. She could actually agree.

"Um, something you need?"

Carley's voice snapped Lee out of his trance. He must have not been paying attention when he was walking, because now he was right in front of Carley. She was staring at him, and the expression on her face was one of pure annoyance. Maybe he shouldn't have done this.

"Are you all alone?" Lee asked, feeling suddenly confident. He couldn't afford to be lame at this point.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" She asked, her voice cracking a bit. She looked down at her feet. Lee suddenly knew what was going on, and why she was all alone.

"Are you... Waiting for someone?" He regretted his words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

"I... I was, but it's pretty obvious he's not coming now." She was still looking down at her feet. How could someone do this to her?

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say.

"Not your fault. Are you waiting for somebody? Or do you just like to bother lonely girls?" She had a little smirk on her face.

Lee chuckled. "No I'm not waiting for anyone. I was just wondering something."

Carley cocked a brow, the smirk still on her face. "And what would that be?"

"I wanted to know if... If you would like to dance." He liked down at his feet. He almost didn't want to see her reaction.

He felt her grab his arm. "Yeah." She said.

He couldn't believe it. Time seemed to stand still.

"Come on." She urged. "You asked I answered. We don't have all night."

They went into the dance floor and joined all of the other couples. A lot of them were surprised to see the two of them together, but neither of the really cared. The danced together like nobody was looking. It was truly a night neither of them would ever forget.


	84. Play Date

**Wait... am I actually updating? Yes I am. Here's the thing, a lot of shit has been going down in my life lately, and I've been dragged down by depression. Some of you know what I'm talking about. I'd rather not put it out there so... Anyway. I'm getting back to writing because it makes me feel better. I'm currently working on everything, but decided to update this first, so I could write something quick to get back into the swing of things.**

 **This is not the only story I'll be updating today. I've written the whole next chapter of Too Good To Be True(it just needs to be revised), I'm publishing a new story(that chapter needs to be revised too), and I'm halfway through the next chapter of jealousy. So be on the lookout.**

 **Sorry for the long AN.**

 **Prompt: "Play Date" by Melanie Martinez**

 **XX**

"Lee?" Carley said into the phone. She hadn't talked to him for a few days now, and she was getting pretty desperate. He could go weeks without talking to her, but she could hardly wait a day.

"Oh, hey, Carley." He answered. She felt relieved to hear his voice. He felt so far away.

"Can I come over later?" She asked him.

"Of course you can. Come over now actually. There are some _things_ we need to do." He said, and she could practically see the smirk on his face.

She knew what these "things" he wanted to do were. It was always the same thing with him. Everytime she called.

She drove to his house. She stepped inside. Nobody was home.

It would always end the same. To Carley, it was like rewatching a movie over and over.

She would walk into his house, and go into his room, where he would be sprawled on the bed, waiting for her. They would exchange a few words, nothing that Carley remembered. Then their clothes would come off.

It took her a few months to realize that she was being used. To him, she was just a piece of ass whose feelings didn't really matter at all. Well, it took her less than a few months to realize this, but she didn't want to acknowledge it. She hated it. But she loved him.

"He's bad news."

"He just wants to use you for a fuck and flee."

Her friends would tell her these things, and she didn't want to believe them, but she knew that they were right.

One time, Lee had actually made a move and called her first. She was happy. Maybe he would finally tell her those three magic words...

But he didn't. And Carley was pissed because all he wanted to know was if she could come over again.

"You know what? Fuck you. I never gave a shit about you. All you ever want from me is sex. We never talk. I barely know you." She spat, leaving Lee shocked on the other line.

He simply hung up.

Everytime she spent the night with him, she would always wake up in his bedroom. There were no "good mornings", no "you look cute when you're asleep".

She wish she could be strong enough to leave him. On the other hand, she wish she could hold his attention without being naked.

She didn't know what he needed to be happy with her. She didn't know what he needed to say that he loved her.

But she wanted to find whatever it was he needed and give it to him.

"What's wrong? You seem a little down tonight." Lee had told her one night.

 _Finally. We're talking._

"It's just... We never talk, ya know?" She asked.

"Why do we need to?" He said, kissing her neck.

"Lee, listen. I don't want this right now."

"Then what the hell do you want?"

"A real relationship."

"Here we go.."

"Here we go? Are you seriously saying that?"

"Listen if you don't want what we have, leave. Nobody is asking you to stay."

"Fuck you."

Then she got up and left.

XX

A few days later, she called him again. She couldn't believe she was resorting this.

"I'm sorry Lee. I really am. Will you forgive me?"


	85. Your Touch

**Short one, but hey, it's fluffy.**

 **Prompt: Carley is dead. Lee is reflecting on a good time that they had.**

 **XX**

He remembered the first time they touched like it was yesterday. He could still feel her now, and he wanted more than anything to see her again.

Lee had been giving food food, and had given Carley her piece first.

"Thanks Lee." She said, taking the food from him.

"You have really small hands." Lee observed as she took her food.

"What?" She asked, cocking a brow.

"Your hands. They're small."

She laughed. He loved her laugh, always so bright and bubbly. Lee put down all of the MRIs he was holding. "Here. Put your hands up to mine."

Carley put her hand up against Lee's. Immediately as she did so, Lee felt sparks fly through his whole system. This felt strangely right to him, like nothing he had ever felt before. A warmth spread throughout his body.

"Wow. They are small. Or maybe yours are just really big." Carley said.

Lee knew, in that moment, even though her hands were notably smaller than his, they would be a perfect fit if they ever held hands.

XX

Remembering now, Lee could still feel the sensation. He could still feel the way his heart raced when her hand had touched his.

Carley may be gone, but memories like that would stick with him forever. Carley would always be a part of him, no matter what.


End file.
